Dragon Revenge
by wsa krisna
Summary: orangtuanya dibunuh hanya karena sebuah cinta manusia dan iblis yang menjijikan bagi kaumnya. terlahir sebagai salah satu pemilik kekuatan naga surgawi dia akan membalaskan dendam dihati. Chap 6, up! Arc I Dua Naga Langit : Santai
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**

 **Dragon Revenge**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

 **Highschool DxD© Ichie Ishibumi™**

 **Creator :**

 **Wsa Krisna™**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Genre :**

 **Misteri, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Super-strong, Godlike, Adult scene, S-M, Sadist Art, Gore, Death-chara, etc.**

.

.

.

 **BUMM..!**

Bola energi penghancur itu mengenai sebuah tanah menyebabkan sebuah ledakan besar dan menciptakan sebuah kawah besar.

"Tidak kena. Ya!"

Seorang pria tampan dengan perawakan 175 cm, rambut hitam bergelombang sebahu, dengan beberapa helai rambut menutupi mata kanannya, di depan telapak tangannya ada sebuah lingkaran sihir sebesar dua kali lebar telapak tangannya berwarna biru yang dari sana bola penghancur tadi keluar.

Mata cokelat miliknya memutar keatas, tepat pada pemuda 17 tahun dengan sayap naga berwarna biru muda dengan penyangganya berwarna putih. Terbang melayang beberapa meter diatasnya. Dibelakang pemuda bersayap itu, warna langit hitam ungu bercampur warna lain menunjukan bahwa sekarang mereka berada di dalam dimensi buatan khusus.

"Yare-yare, _Hakuryuuko_ apa alasanmu menantangku?"

Lunio Bael, nama pria yang menembakkan bola energi tadi adalah salah satu anggota klan Iblis Bael yang merupakan salah satu dari pillar iblis yang masih eksis setelah perang besar di Underworld. Lunio adalah seorang Iblis murni kelas atas dan masuk kedalam peringkat 50 besar di rating game Underworld.

Hakuryuuko, pemuda itu tidak menggubris akan apa yang diucapkan pria dihadapannya. Kedua tangannya telah mengepal dan disimpan disamping pinggang, aura berwarna putih menguar dari tubuhnya dan mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Balance break."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker.]**

Suara mekanik berasal dari sayap dipunggungnya membalas apa yang diucapkan pemilik kekuatannya.

Lunio menajamkan matanya, energi iblisnya sudah terkonsentrasi keseluruh tubuhnya. Instingnya sebagai petarung top telah berkumandang akan keseriusan yang dimiliki lawannya.

Tangan kanannya mengepal kemudian mengadu tinju dengan kepalan tangan Hakuryuuko yang sudah berada dihadapannya. Adu tinju berlangsung lama, setiap tinju yang dikeluarkan mengandung akan kekuatan penghancur terbukti dengan gemuruh angin disekitar mereka dan ledakan-ledakan diudara setiap kali tinju itu saling berbenturan ataupun tertangkis.

3 menit pertarungan adu tinju itu berlangsung dengan cepat keduanya melompat mundur mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah.

"Heh, sudah lama aku tak merasakan pukulan dengan niat membunuh yang besar. Tapi ini baru dimulai!"

 **Dumm...**

Tubuh Lunio seketika dibanjiri Demonic power dalam jumlah besar menunjukkan bahwa salah satu petarung top Underworld itu tak akan bermain-main lebih dari ini.

Hakuryuuko-pun tak tinggal diam, kini tubuhnya yang terbalut baju armor naganya juga dibanjiri energi naga dan iblis.

"Oi oi, aku tak menyangka kau itu setengah iblis. Heh, _darah kotor_!"

Lunio melemparkan pemikirannya mengenai energi iblis yang dimiliki Hakuryuuko juga sebuah ejekan yang biasa dilontarkan untuk mereka yang berdarah setengah iblis.

 **Dumm.. Buagh...**

Lunio menggunakan punggung tangan kirinya untuk menahan pukulan kuat Hakuryuuko, namun dirinya tak menyangka sebuah tendangan lutut mengenai telak perutnya dan membuatnya terdorong sedikit kebelakang.

 _Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh.. Bugh.._

Tak sampai disitu Hakuryuuko melanjutkan serangannya tinju yang dilapisi sebuah Dragon power dan Demonic power menambah daya hancur yang dimilikinya.

Tubuh keturunan Bael itu terlempar jauh kebelakang, beberapa luka lebam tercetak diwajah rupawannya. Dia bangkit dengan tangan kiri sebagai tumpuan dan punggung tangan kanannya mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. Bukan ekspresi sakit yang diperlihatkan melainkan sebuah ekspresi senang.

"Heh, jadi kau memang darah kotor yah? mungkinkah ibumu itu seorang iblis, jika benar dia adalah... SEORANG PELACUR!"

Dengan itu Lunio menciptakan lima lingkaran sihir berwarna biru berukuran 30 cm diatas, kiri, kanan, bawah dan didepannya. Dari lingkaran sihir itu tertembak bola energi yang merupakan ciri khas klan Bael, Power of Destruction.

Hakuryuuko meningkatkan energi naga dan iblis ditubuhnya, kemudian dengan tangan terkepal kuat dia melancarkan tinjunya kearah depan yang seketika tercipta sebuah dinding transparan berwarna putih perak melindungi dirinya dari bola-bola berkekuatan penghancur itu.

 _'Hoo, sedikit mirip dengan punya Sairaorg-boy.'_

Pikir Lunio saat melihat dinding pelindung Hakuryuuko yang mengingatkannya pada calon pewaris kepala klan Bael yang lebih suka berlatih tinju daripada melatih kekuatan power of destructionnya.

Lunio kembali menembakkan energi penghancur yang kini berbentuk seperti laser. Tak lupa diapun menambahkan beragam elemen sihir bermaksud memberondong Hakuryuuko tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menyerang balik.

Hakuryuuko terus mempertahankan dinding pelindunya, dalam hati dia mendecih kesal karena tak memiliki kesempatan menyerang balik.

 _'Sial, jika begini terus energi dan staminaku akan cepat habis karena bagaimanapun mempertahankan dinding ini membutuhkan energi besar dan konsentrasi tinggi.'_

Dia, Hakuryuuko kembali harus merutuk didalam hati, saat serangan yang datang bukan hanya bola power of destrustion saja tetapi juga beragam elemen sihirpun juga harus diterimanya.

 _'Sialan, kupikir tanpa menggunakan Divine Dividing pun aku bisa mengalahkannya. Beginikah rasanya bertarung tanpa menggunakan teknik pembagi Albion?'_

 _Dhuarr.._

Hakuryuuko meledakkan energi naga miliknya membuat semua serangan yang menuju kearahnya berbalik, terlontar jauh karena gelombang kejut yang dilancarkan dirinya.

Hakuryuuko terbang keatas kemudian menatap kearah Lunio yang menciptakan lingkaran sihir pelindung untuk menghalau gelombang kejut tadi. Tangan kanannya terulur tepat kearah Lunio yang sedikit terengah selain menahan gelombang tadi, dia juga kelelahan akibat banyak mengeluarkan energi iblis untuk serangannya tadi.

 **[Divide]**

"Guhh..."

Dalam keadaannya yang masih kelelahan Lunio harus tersungkur jatuh karena setengah energinya seperti terhisap keluar. Dalam keadaanya ini, dia menatap keatas tepat pada sosok yang seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi armor putih dengan sayap naga berwarna biru muda yang terbuka lebar. Auranya yang terpancar seperti menarik dirinya untuk berlutut menghormati keagungan dari Kaisar Naga Putih.

"Ba-gaimana... Bisa.. kau-"

"Selama aku sudah menyentuhmu, aku dapat membagi kekuatanmu dan menjadikannya kekuatanku."

"A-apa..." Ingatan Lunio melayang pada beberapa saat lalu saat dirinya terkena pukulan bertenaga dari lawannya ini.

"Ya, Lunio Bael, aku bisa mengalahkanmu dengan cepat jika aku mau."

Jika tidak tertutupi oleh helm armornya Lunio berani bersumpah jika Hakuryuuko ini tengah tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya.

Inikah kekuatan dari sebuah Longinus? Lunio bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, kelelahan setelah melakukan serangan sihir beruntun dan energimu dibagi dua. Apa kau masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? tentu saja tidak.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengaku kalah darimu Hakuryuuko."

Sebagai seorang petarung menerima kekalahan adalah hal baik dan kita bisa menjadikannya sebagai acuan untuk melangkah maju dan menjadi kuat. Lunio Bael mengakui itu, masuk peringkat 50 besar dalam rating game bukan berarti menjadi yang terkuat karena diluar sana masih banyak lawan tangguh.

"Aku tak butuh pengakuan kalahmu, yang kuinginkan hanyalah...kematianmu."

Entah sadar atau tidak, secara reflek Lunio menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dan dari sana tertembak sebuah power of destruction berbentuk laser berukuran besar melesat menuju Hakuryuuko diatasnya.

Hakuryuukopun menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dan menembakkan bola-bola sihir berwarna putih bermaksud mengadunya dengan power of destruction Lunio.

 _Flash_...

Dalam kilatan putihnya, Hakuryuuko telah berada dibelakang Lunio menepuk pundaknya. Keterkujatan itu hanya berlangsung sementara karena

 **[Divide]**

Dia kembali tersungkur darah keluar dari mulutnya. Tenaganya hanya tersisa untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya saja.

"Si-al."

"Ini sudah berakhir... Lunio Bael."

"Se-belum itu, bisa-kah kau... mem..beritahuku alasan-mu membunuhku?"

"Aku ingin klan Bael dan mereka yang berhubungan baik dengannya musnah."

"...Itu saja." tanya pasti Lunio

"Ya." Jawab Hakuryuuko datar, _'Karena kalian telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tangan terbalut armor putih itu diluruskan dengan energi putih melapisinya bergerak kearah punggung Lunio tepat berada dekat jantungnya.

 _'Ini adalah awal.'_

 _Clebb..._

.

.

.

.

.

Mata emas singa itu menyala dikegelapan malam, mengintimidasi pada kedua lawan yang berada dihadapannya. Tubuhnya yang seukuran singa normal perlahan membesar sampai pada ukuran sebesar gajah jantan.

 **Grrr...**

"Jangan takut."

Satu orang wanita berambut emas panjang dengan model bagian belakang dibelah dua ditaruh kedepan pada pundak dengan gaya bor, memakai pakaian hitam panjang seperti gaun wanita abad pertengahan menciptakan lingkaran sihir besar berwarna biru, kemudian menembakkan sebuah bola petir kearah singa itu.

Temannya yang berada disebelah kirinya juga melakukan hal yang sama, wanita berambut cokelat panjang digerai sepinggul itu meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan dua lingkaran sihir ukuran sedang berwarna biru tercipta didepannya.

"Kita lakukan serangan gabungan?" Tanyanya pada wanita yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk tidak takut.

"Ya, kita tunjukkan kemampuan dari Bishop Lunio-sama, kelompok iblis yang masuk kategori 50 besar rating game."

 _Jrsshh... Vushh..._

Bola api dan bola petir muncul dari lingkaran sihir wanita berambut cokelat, sedangkan dari wanita berambut emas dari lingkaran sihirnya keluar angin besar. Ketiga elemen itu bersatu menjadi sebuah serangan besar kemudian melesat kearah singa tadi dengan cepat.

 **Grrrr...**

Singa itu menggeram rendah sebelum akhirnya melesat maju menabrakkan dirinya pada 3 sihir elemen gabungan, tentu saja hal itu membuat mata kedua wanita yang memegang peranan Bishop itu membulat sempurna karena selama ini tak ada yang mampu melewati serangan gabungan keduanya.

 _Bush... Grawhh_

Dari depan mereka, tepatnya pada serangan elemen mereka yang masih melesat maju keluar seekor singa jantan dengan ukuran tubuh sebesar gajah yang diselimuti oleh aura emas. Singa itu mengeluarkan aura penuh intimidasi kepada dua wanita disana.

Wanita bishop berambut emas itu membuat lingkaran sihir bermaksud untuk menyerang singa tersebut.

" **Groarrhh**."

Singa itu mengaum keras menghentikan rapalan sihir yang sebentar lagi selesai, kedua wanita itu terkejut melihat singa itu dalam sekali aumannya dapat menghentikan rapalan sihir mereka. Memanfaat keterkejutan keduanya singa jenis Nemea itu dengan sekali terjangannya kedua wanita iblis itu terlempar kebelakang. Seperti telah terlatih dalam bertarung singa itu tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan keduanya yang dalam keadaan penuh celah, cakar bagian kanan depannya diayukan secara horinzal kepada keduanya mengoyak pakaian mereka dan beberapa sayatan kecil.

 _Brukk.._

Kedua wanita itu membentur pohon, sang singa nemea telah berada dihadapan keduanya dengan mata emas menyala dan tanpa sengaja keduanya menatap mata menyala sang singa membuat keduanya masuk kedalam hipnotisnya dalam sekejap dan jatuh pingsan.

"Owh, kau membereskan mereka berdua dengan cepat Regulus."

Satu orang pemuda berdiri diatas dahan pohon di dekat singa nemea yang dipanggil Regulus itu.

Sang singa tanpa mempedulikan pujian pemuda tadi, dia mengangkat tubuh wanita iblis yang terperangkap dalam hipnotisnya dan meletakkannya pada punggungnya dengan menggunakan cakarnya tentunya.

"Aku gak dianggap." Gumam pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman bermodel jabrik. Sedangkan Regulus setelah meletakkan kedua wanita tadi segera berjalan menuju tempat sang tuan menunggu.

"Majikan dan peliharaan sama saja." Gumam lagi pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan Naga putih ditengahnya, muncul di sisi sebuah pohon besar. Dari sana muncullah seorang pemuda yang merupakan lawan dari Lunio Bael, Hakuryuuko. Disisi tubuhnya ada sebuah peti khusus yang digunakan untuk menyimpan jasad Lunio supaya tidak melebur menjadi debu.

Pemuda Hakuryuuko itu memandang keseluruh wilayah disekitarnya, kemudian tanpa rasa bersalahnya dia duduk diatas peti mati yang dibawanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada angin malam memainkan rambutnya yang agak memanjang. Kedua matanya terpejam memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi, menyesal? tidak! dia tidak akan pernah menyesali perbuatannya.

'Sebentar lagi, ya! sebentar lagi rencana yang sudah kubuat selama ini akan terlaksana.' Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka kemudian menatap ke langit malam yang dihiasi bintang dan bulan.

 _'Ayah, Ibu. Aku pasti akan membalaskan kematian kalian.'_

"Tuan!"

Suara panggilan dengan nada riang tertangkap pendengarannya, pandangan yang sebelumnya melihat ke langit beralih pada seekor singa jantan yang merupakan bentuk dari Sacred Gear Longinus Regulus Nemea. Sacred gear yang bisa memilih partner bertarungnya tanpa harus menunggu menunggu seorang bayi yang baru lahir, dia berbeda. Dia dapat memilih partner yang biasa dia sebut tuan jika dia memang pantas. Dan Regulus Nemea telah memilih pemuda Hakuryuuko ini sebagai tuan barunya.

"Bagaimana Regulus?" Hakuryuuko masa kini itu menatap pada punggung Regulus, dimana dua wanita iblis yang merupakan Bishop dari Lunio Bael iblis yang baru dibunuhnya.

"Seperti yang anda lihat. Tuan!"

"Kerja bagus."

Tangan Hakuryuuko mengelus kepala singa nemea yang dibunuh Herakles dulu, membuat sang singa mendengkur halus senang akan perlakuan sang tuan.

"Oi, sudah selesai?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman tadi kini telah berada di dekat keduanya sambil melipat dada.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kiba?"

"Aku sudah menghabisi dua Rook milik iblis Bael Lunio sesuai perintahmu."

Jawab Kiba, pemuda berambut cokelat kehitaman itu. Kiba adalah seorang keturunan Werewolf kekuatan yang dimilikinya lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisi dua Rook Lunio.

Sebelum memulai operasi penyerangan ini, pemuda Hakuryuuko itu sudah melihat video-video pertarungan kelompok Lunio yang terjual bebas dipasar gelap, dimana hal yang membuat mereka masuk ke dalam peringkat 50 besar adalah kerja sama tim dan strategi yang matang. Sedang dalam kemampuan individu tidak terlalu mencolok mereka hanya sekelompok iblis reinkarnasi yang berada pada kelas menengah -pengecualian untuk Queen Lunio yang berasal dari keluarga iblis kelas atas-, dan bisa diatasi dengan mudah.

 _Tap_

Seorang pemuda dengan model gaya rambut emo menapakkan kakinya di tanah setelah terbang menggunakan sayap kelelawar miliknya. Tangan kirinya menggendong seorang pria berpakaian layaknya ksatria perang walaupun pakaiannya itu sudah rusak parah.

"Ini pesananmu, Dobe!"

Pemuda emo itu melemparkan pria yang merupakan salah satu Knight dari Lunio ke depan Hakuryuuko, Hakuryuuko menyuruh pemuda emo ini untuk melawan Pion dan Knight Lunio karena hanya dia yang cocok.

"Dia yang paling akhir bertahan dari serangan Balance breaker-ku."

Hakuryuuko tanpa menanggapi ucapan pemuda emo itu, dia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menarik pria yang terluka parah itu dan menyandarkannya pada sisi lebar peti mati berwarna putih. Di tangan kanannya muncul lingkaran sihir kecil dan dari situ keluar sebuah alat suntik dengan cairan hijau muda di dalamnya.

Menarik salah satu tangan Knight Lunio dan menyuntikkan isi suntikannya pada bagian pembuluh darahnya sampai habis.

"Itu hadiah kecil dariku, baiklah saatnya pengiriman jenazah."

"Bukankah akan lebih baik membawanya ke markas, dan membiarkan Orochimaru atau Kabuto membersihkan sisa aura yang tertempel disana? terlalu cepat bagi Great King Bael mengetahui jika Hakuryuuko adalah musuh mereka." Kiba mengeluarkan pendapatnya, memberi komentar atas ucapan Hakuryuuko sebelumnya.

"Itu tak perlu.. Iya'kan Kabuto."

Dari bayangan pepohonan di belakang Kiba keluar seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik panjang yang diikat. Kacamata bulan bertengger manis menghiasi wajanya.

"Kau bisa mengetahuiku ya... Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

.

Venelana Gremory yang sebelumnya adalah Venelana Bael sebelum akhirnya menjadi istri dari Lucius Gremory pemimpin klan Gremory salah satu bagian dari pillar klan iblis yang masih aktif, kini tengah memandangi wajah seseorang yang dirindukannya pada bingkai foto yang dipegang kedua tangannya.

"Kushina-nee-sama, maafkan aku. Sampai saat inipun aku belum menemukan dimana putramu berada.'

Air matanya berjatuhan, menunjukkan betapa menyesal dirinya karena tak dapat mencari keberadaan putra semata wayang orang yang dianggapnya sebagai Kakak. Kushina Bael, seorang iblis wanita anggota klan Bael walaupun dia tak berasal dari keluarga pemimpin klan tapi kemampuannya dalam mengendalikan Power of destruction sangatlah hebat. Venelana dan Kushina memiliki hubungan selayaknya saudara, Venelana sangat hormat kepada Kushina karena itu saat mendengar kabar kematiannya akibat amukan Juggernaut Drive Sekiryuutei membuatnya langsung berteleport ke tempat tinggal Kushina di dunia manusia yang diberitahukannya kepada dirinya bila ingin berkunjung sekalian melihat putranya yang baru lahir buah cintanya dengan seorang manusia.

Apa yang dilihatnya bersama sang suami adalah hanyalah bangunan yang sudah hancur, seperti telah terjadi sebuah pertempuran berat disana. Venelana yang saat itu baru saja beberapa minggu setelah melahirkan anak keduanya hanya bisa terjatuh berlutut dan menangis, menolak akan apa yang dilihatnya tak percaya jika sosok yang dianggap kakak itu telah tiada.

Setidaknya masih ada setitik harapan, itulah yang dikatakan Ajuka Maou Beelzebub saat ini sekaligus sahabat putranya Sirzechs yang juga seorang Maou Lucifer. Sirzechs sengaja memanggil Ajuka karena kemampuannya dalam memindai sebuah aura sekecil apapun, Sirzechs pun penasaran apa sebenarnya yang terjadi disini bagaimana mungkin Sekiryuutei yang telah menjadi sekutu kaum iblis menyerang seorang veteran perang seperti Kushina yang juga merupakan guru yang mengajarkannya metode bagaimana mengendalikan power of destruction dengan mudah sampai akhirnya Sirzech mampu menciptakan sebuah teknik bernama True form.

Dari hasil pemindaian Ajuka putra Kushina masih hidup karena ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi sebelum serangan penghabisan dari Sekiryuutei yang juga menjadi akhir dari hidupnya. Mulai saat itu Venelana berjanji dia akan menemukan, merawatnya seperti anaknya sendiri dan menjadikan sosok penting di kalangan iblis seperti putra pertamanya yang menjabat sebagai Maou memegang gelar Lucifer setelah memenangkan perang saudara beberapa ratus tahun lalu.

Satu tepukan dibahu membuat Venelana sadar dari lamunannya, menoleh kesamping mendapati suaminya Lucius memandang dirinya lekat.

"Sudahlah, kita pasti akan menenmukannya."

"Tapi Anata. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? apa dia tumbuh dengan baik atau tidak, lalu orang yang membawanya apakah dia bermaksud baik pada Naruto atau justru..."

Lagi-lagi air mata merembes dari bola mata violetnya, memikirkan keadaan sang ponakan yang tak diketahui keberadaannya. Lucius mengusap lembut air mata di pipi istrinya mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"Tenanglah, aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Selain itu, besok kita ada panggilan ke kediaman Bael, salah satu anggota Bael Lunio Bael ditemukan tewas."

Dan Lucius melihat bola mata istrinya yang melebar, terkejut.

.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut emas duduk terikat pada sebuah kursi, wanita yang merupakan bishop Lunio itu masih dalam keadaan pingsan itu kini hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalamnya yang berwarna biru muda. Memperlihatkan tubuh moleknya yang pastinya akan membangkitkan nafsu kaum adam.

"Uuhh..."

Wanita di usia 20 tahun itu melenguh kedua kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihat bola mata berwarna biru langit. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tak karuan mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangannya saat menyadari apa yang telah terjadi.

Mereka yang saat itu sedang menjalani misi pembasmian Stray devil rank-A di sebuah hutan dikejutkan dengan datangnya 3 orang pemuda tak dikenal dan 1 singa yang kemudian memecah kelompok mereka dalam pertarungan. Matanya memandang kesegala arah yang hanya berisi kegelapan, hanya ada satu lilin di tempatnya berada itupun tak cukup untuk menerangi seluruh isi ruangan. Matanya lagi-lagi harus membulat menyadari jika dirinya kini hanya mengenakan bra dan celana dalamnya saja.

 _'Apa aku masih perawan?'_ pikirnya ragu.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap_

Suara langkah kaki memasuki indera pendengarannya yang tajam, sebuah elusan di pundaknya dapat terasa. Dan itu membuatnya harus membelalakkan mata, kenapa dia tak merasakan apa-apa?

"Kamu tampak bingung, nona cantik. Ada apa hm?"

Suara dari seorang pemuda yang merupakan orang yang mengelus punggungnya lembut. Wanita itu menoleh mendapati wajah berkulit tan dengan warna rambut kuning jabrik dengan poni menutupi mata kirinya. Bola mata biru pemuda itu mengingatkannya pada dalamnya samudera. Pemuda diusia 17 inilah yang menantang King-nya bertarung yang kini dia tak tahu kabarnya.

Saat dirinya ingin menanyakan perihal sang King, dia merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin pada bagian diatas kemaluannya dan saat dirinya melihat kesana sebuah Stun gun, alat penyetrum itu telah menempel disana. Dengan wajah berubah takut karena pemikirannya mulai menerka apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda didepannya tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Naruto nama pemuda itu, hanya tersenyum lembut namun berbeda dengan auranya yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang bernama 'Rasa sakit'.

"K-kau... bercanda'kan-"

 _Bzzzttt_

"Kyaaa..."

Wanita berambut emas itu menjerit saat sengatan kecil terasa di daerah pribadinya. Tubuhnya tersentak keatas kedua matanya melebar menahan rasa sakit yang diakibatkan ulah pemuda itu.

"Ah, ekspresi yang bagus. Lagi, lagi, lagi."

 _Bzzzttt_

"Kyaaa... Hentikan, kumohon AHHH."

"Aha, ekspresi yang bagus, buat yang lebih bagus lagi."

 _Bzzzttt_

"KYAAAA... HENTIKAN."

.

.

.

.

"Hentikan, kumohon henti-kyaaa.."

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang yang juga seorang Bishop dari Lunio itu juga dalam keadaan kedua tangan terikat rantai, dalam menghadap dinding dengan kaki mengangkang lebar. Dan tentunya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Kiba, Werewolf muda itu tengah memperkosa bishop Lunio yang terus berteriak-teriak kencang, sampai akhirnya

 **Crott.. Crott.. Crott.. Crott..**

Pemuda dengan warna rambut cokelat kehitaman itu mengeluarkan seluruh sperma yang dia punya memenuhi rahim bishop berambut cokelat. Tubuh wanita itu terjauh ke lantai ruangan yang dingin, bahunya bergetar kencang air mata terus mengaliri pipi putihnya. Harga dirinya sebagai wanita telah hancur, dihancurkan oleh pemuda brengsek yang kini tengah selonjoran santai dilantai.

"*Hiks... Bu-nuh, bunuh saja aku BRENGSEK!"

Teriak wanita itu pada Kiba, orang dimaksud hanya mengorek telinga acuh.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Naruto menyuruhku kesini untuk membunuhmu, tapi melihat tubuh seksimu itu membuat darah Werewolf-ku mendidih dan yah, kau tahulah itu." Kata pemuda itu santai, tertawa canggung.

Wajah wanita Bishop itu memerah padam, kata-kata pemuda didekatnya itu yang diucapkan dengan nada santai benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"KALAU BEGITU BUNUH AKU SEKARANG BRENGSEK."

"Oi, harusnya kau berterima kasih karena disaat-saat terakhir hidupmu, kau merasakan yang namanya menjadi wanita sesungguhnya."

 _Cuihh.._

Mata Kiba melotot saat wanita di depannya itu meludah ke wajahnya. Merasa terhina akan hal itu, tubuhnya membesar berubah menjadi manusia serigala seperti yang diperlihatkan dalam film ataupun buku legenda.

"Heh, baik-baik akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga."

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang bagian belakangnya dikuncir keatas itu hanya menguap bosan mendengar jeritan laknat temannya Kiba.

"Anjing sialan itu, benar-benar."

"Kiba memang begitu'kan? dia memang anjing yang hobi kawin."

Ucap santai Sasuke, dia asyik mendengarkan lagu dari headset-nya sambil membaca sebuah buku misteri di kedua tangannya. Shikamaru nama pemuda berkuncir tadi hanya mendengus sebal melihat tingkah temannya yang satu ini yang selalu tak peduli pada sekitar.

"Wanita itu harus dihormati, jika kau menghormati wanita mereka tidak akan merepotkan." Ucap Shikamaru pada Sasuke

"...Ah, aku tidak mau mendengarnya dari perjaka sepertimu." Balas Sasuke, tanpa mempedulikan jika saat ini Shikamaru tengah kejang-kejang di lantai.

 **.**

"Hah, hah, hen-tikan... kumohon." Ucap lirih seorang wanita yang tengah diikat pada kursi kepada pemuda di hadapannya yang tengah memutar alat penyetrum itu tersenyum tipis.

"Hmm, kau mau aku berhenti?" Tanya pemuda itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh wanita itu, dibagian pribadi gadis itu mengalir sebuah cairan putih yang bercampur darah. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat.

"Katakan dimana Queen Lunio berada?" Dan wanita bishop itu hanya bungkam.

 _Bzzzttt_

"Ahk, sakit... sakit... hentikan."

Darah mengalir dari daerah kewanitaannya, menunjukan adanya luka dibagian dalam tubuhnya. Wanita dengan surai emas itu menjerit-tidak melainkan meraung kesakitan.

"Jadi?" Tanya pasti Naruto

"Corabelle-sama, tengah mengurus pesta pertunangannya dengan Lunio-sama." Dengan menahan rasa sakit dia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda Hakuryuuko tadi.

"Hmm, begitukah? berapa lama lagi pertunangan itu dilakukan?"

"1 bulan lagi."

"..."

"Bisa lepaskan aku, aku ingin..."

"Biar kusembuhkan."

Mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan wanita yang baru saja menjadi mainannya itu. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah suntikkan dengan cairan berwarna bening seperti air yang kemudian disuntikkan pada si wanita bishop itu. Setelah selesai tangan pemuda itu mengelus lembut pipi wanita bersurai emas itu, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir ranum si wanita yang terkejut mendapatka perlakuan lembut si pemuda bukan perlakuan seperti penyiksa yang diperlihatkannya tadi.

Suntikkan dengan cairan hijau muda yang juga digunakannya pada salah satu Knight Lunio dia suntikkan pada bishop bersurai emas yang kemudian dilepaskannya ikatan tangannya. Gadis bersurai emas berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung, pening menyerang dirinya lingkaran sihir berwarna putih tercipta dibawah kakinya dan mengirimnya menuju kediaman klan Bael di Underworld.

Naruto memandang datar tempat berdirinya gadis bishop tadi, seringaian telah terpasang di wajahnya yang rupawan.

 _'Ah, aku menambah satu hadiah lagi pada mereka.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, ini fict baru saya lagi. Mainstream sih dengan unsur Highschool DxD terus. ahaha maaf-maaf jika banyak yang tak suka. Cerita ini dengan tema 'balas dendam' pada klan Bael terinspirasi dari kisahnya Yaegaki Masaomi di volume 18.**

 **Dan sudah pasti, beberapa chara OC yang sudah saya siapkan baik itu dari anime lain ataupun murni ide saya untuk menjadi target balas dendam naru dan kawan-kawan. kawan-kawan? ya, akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.**

 **Soal Vali, akan terungkap beberapa chap kedepan yang jelas chara ini juga punya peran penting, yang jelas saya punya pemikiran menjadikannya Fem!Vali (ini gara-gara baca fict bang shinn.)**

 **Sairaorg? dia akan menjadi lawan tangguh Naruto, selain touki dia juga punya energi iblis dan power of destruction jadi kisah hidupnya gak terlalu tragis seperti di LN. dia juga bakal punya beberapa singa (bukan sacred gear) ingat dia punya darah klan Vapula dari ibunya klan yang katanya bisa menjinakkan singa. kalo nanya dari mana saya tahu nya tentu saja dari LN dan beberapa artikel mengenai iblis.**

 **Dan maaf, jika di chap awal sudah ada adegan yang ah taulah sendiri. Sifat Kiba di fict ini memang begitu, dan soal alat setrum ke bagian pribadi cewek sampe keluar darah? ah, rasanya mungkin hal seperti bisa terjadi gak percaya coba aja. #tanggung sendiri asal :D**

 **corabelle? waktu nyari chara cewek cantik nemu Cecaniah Corabelle, nama aslinya ini ya?**

 **jadi, lanjut tidak?**

 **jika pada banyak yang lanjut akan saya lanjutkan. dan soal update fict, minimal dalam sebulan ada dua fict yang di update. itu saja.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak**

 **Wsa out, ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

 **Dragon Revenge**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

 **Highschool DxD© Ichie Ishibumi™**

 **Creator :**

 **Wsa Krisna™**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Genre :**

 **Misteri, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **OOC, Super-strong, Godlike, Adult scene, S-M, Sadist Art, Gore, Death-chara, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5!**

 **"Pertemuan di tengah kematian"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAKKK"

Jeritan gadis berambut hijau muda itu menggema ke penjuru istana keluarga pemimpin Klan Bael. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada isi peti mati berwarna putih di depannya.

"Ceca, tenangkah dirimu"

Seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah ibu si gadis memeluk tubuh putrinya erat dia mengerti jika anaknya ini mengalami tekanan mental yang berat.

"Kaa-sama."

Si gadis bermahkota hijau itu membalas pelukan sang itu menumpahkan segala kesedihan di hati.

Para iblis yang berada di ruangan itu hanya diam tak memberi komentar. Seorang pria paruh baya mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan sehingga seluruh pasang mata kini menatapnya.

"Aku memanggil kalian kemari karena ada berita penting yang akan kusampaikan..." Semua Iblis yang berada disana diam menunggu kelanjutan dari sang pertama Bael.

"Tadi malam saat mengerjakan sebuah misi perburuan Stray Devil. Lunio Bael dan peerage-nya berhadapan dengan lawan yang kuat dan mati ditangannya."

"Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa dia mengirimkan mayatnya kepada kita dengan sepucuk surat ini!" Zekram mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari kantung jasnya dan hal tersebut membuat semua mata disana menatapnya penasaran.

"Bisa anda bacakan?" Tanya Sirzechs yang juga hadir dalam pertemuan ini.

Bukan hanya Sirzechs tiga Maou lain seperti Ajuka, Fallbium dan Serafall juga hadir mengingat Zekram sendiri yang memanggil mereka secara langsung. Kepala klan Bael saat ini dan seluruh anak istrinya, beberapa anggota klan Bael yang bisa disebut sesepuh, dan Cecaniah Corabelle dan keluarganya mengingat Lunio dan Cecaniah akan bertunangan sebulan lagi.

"Baik, begini...

 _Salam hormat untuk kalian yang membaca surat ini._

 _Hmm, bagaimana dengan hadiah yang kuberikan? menyenangkan'kah? berhubung aku baik jadi kukirim tubuh bedebah ini dalam keadaan utuh... berterima kasihlah._

 _Ini baru awal, selanjutnya kalianlah yang akan menjadi mangsaku. Bael dan mereka yang memiliki hubungan baik dengannya, aku akan menjadi Dewa kematian kalian._

 _Kalian harus membayar akan perbuatan kalian 16 tahun 8 bulan 1 minggu 12 jam 5 menit 36 detik yang lalu._

Semua Iblis mengerutkan dahinya, beberapa dari mereka sedikit mendapatkan gambaran mengenai _sosok_ yang mungkin menjadi musuh mereka dikemudian hari. _Sosok_ yang bisa menjadi musuh itu memiliki selera humor yang bagus.

"Jadi, adakah suatu kejadian yang terjadi pada _16 tahun 8 bulan 1 minggu 12 jam 5 menit 36 detik_ yang lalu?" Tanya memastikan Fallbium. Maou satu ini memasang wajah serius berharap bisa segera pulang dan memeluk guling tercinta.

3 Maou lain yang sahabat dari Fallbium hanya mendesah pasrah mereka mengerti kenapa Fallbium memasang wajah seperti itu. Alasan tak jauh dari tidur nyenyak mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

Semua terdiam setelah mendengarkan pertanyaan Maou dengan gelar Asmodeus itu, menelusuri memori kepala adakah sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi yang berhubungan dengan waktu yang dikatakan sosok misterius yang ingin menteror mereka.

Suasana di ruangan itu cukup sunyi hanya suara tangisan yang diredam dari calon tunangan Lunio Bael salah satu petarung terbaik klan Bael.

Sirzechs melirik Ajuka temannya.

"Ajuka, apakah ada aura lain yang tertinggal pada jasad Lunio?" Tanyanya kemudian

Ajuka, Maou berambut cokelat yang disisir kebelakang menggeleng pelan.

"Sayangnya tidak, tak ada aura yang tertinggal. Tampaknya ini sebuah pekerjaan kelompok, dimana ada yang bertugas sebagai pencari informasi, eksekutor, dan pembersih." Jelas sang Maou Beelzebub

"Apa hal itu mungkin? dan apa tujuannya?"

Serafall, Maou Leviathan itu menanyakan perihal perkataan Ajuka, jika hal itu adalah ulah sebuah kelompok maka mereka harus segera mengantisipasinya sebelum ada korban lain. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut keselamatan adiknya So-tan yang imut.

"Klan Bael merupakan Klan yang paling berpengaruh di Mekkai, menjadi bagian tertinggi dalam posisi klan sebagai "Great King" tak heran jika mereka menempatkannya sebagai target utama." Tutur Lord Bael

"Jadi, mereka ingin menghancurkan bagian terkuat dulu sebelum menyerang Mekkai?" Kali ini Pemimpin keluarga Corabelle yang bertanya. Kemarahan terlihat di bola matanya kematian calon tunangan putrinya pastilah membuat hati putri semata wayangnya hancur dan dia tak suka itu.

"Kurasa tidak, di surat itu dikatakan dia ingin membalas dendam pada Bael. Balas dendam apa itu?"

"Balas dendam. Apakah ini ulah Golongan Maou Lama?"

Perbicaraan serius itu hanya berlangsung lama segala hal yang mungkin masuk kedalam kemungkinan mereka utarakan. Sampai akhirnya rapat kecil itu diakhiri dengan sebuah keputusan

"Kami dari Klan Bael sendirilah yang akan mencari si pembunuh, serahkan hal ini pada kami. Dan rahasiakan mengenai hal ini untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Zekram Bael

"Kami mengerti, jika ini memang ulah Golongan Maou Lama maka terpaksa kami ikut campur."

"Aku mengerti Sirzechs."

 **.**

Lady Gremory tengah merenung di taman belakang istana Gremory. Duduk dibangku putih taman dan memikirkan apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Kematian salah satu anggota Bael, sudah cukup memicu masalah politik dunia bawah sehingga hal ini akan ditutup rapat-rapat dan hanya Maou, Kepala klan Bael dab beberapa orang saja yang diberitahu.

Tapi bukan itu yang menyebabkan Venelana merenung begitu dalam, tapi karena dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini dia bermimpi bertemu dengan sang keponakan dalam keadaan... bersimbah darah.

Ya.. Dia bermimpi jika anak dari Kushina Bael datang dan membunuh semua Iblis klan Bael dan mereka yang memiliki hubungan baik dengannya.

Venelana belum menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Dia hanya tak mau jika ada anggapan bila Naruto dalang dibalik pembunuhan Lunio Bael. Walau hanya baru anggapan tetap dia tak mau menerimanya.

"Venelana!"

Suara seorang pria membuat wanita bersurai cokelat panjang itu menoleh kesamping dan mendapati suaminya, Lucius berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya, Anata?" tanyanya, sambil menggeser tubuhnya kesamping memberi ruang untuk sang suami duduk.

Lucius tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping istrinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku.. Hanya memikirkan keseleamatan Rias di dunia manusia sana. Anata, setelah apa yang terjadi..."

Lucius memeluk istrinya lembut,

"Tenanglah, Rias akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin itu."

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Duarr..._

Ledakan besar disalah satu ruangan di istana keluarga Bael. Para pelayan yang mendengar suara ledakan segera berlari kearah suara.

"Dari mana asalnya?"

"Kurasa, tempat istirahat Zelouch-sama dan Clara-sama berada."

"Sisa peerage Lunio-sama'kah? hei, salah satu diantara kalian segera laporkan ini pada Lord Bael-sama."

"Baik."

Salah satu pelayan yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin para pelayan keluarga Bael setelah bertanya mengenai asal ledakan segera memberi perintah.

 **.**

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Suara kaki yang berlari mengiringi lorong-lorong istana Bael. Para pelayan yang telah sampai ditempat ledakan dikejutkan dengan 4 buah laser berwarna hijau muda keluar dari kepulan asap yang masih mengelilingi kamar yang dimaksud.

 _Jrashh.. Jrashh.. Jrashh.._

 **""""Arrgghh""""**

Empat orang pelayan laki-laki yang berada paling depan harus meregang nyawa karena laser-laser itu tepat mengenai kepala mereka sehingga isi dari kepala harus terciprat kemana-mana.

Para pelayan lain terkejut melihat hal tersebut sontak dengan serempak mereka menghentikan lari mereka dan memasang sikap siaga.

 _Wushh.._

Lagi. Dari dalam kepulan asap itu melesat satu bayangan membuat mata para pelayan menyipit.

 _Jrashh.._

"Gakhh.."

Satu kepala menggelinding di lantai. Semua memandang ngeri kearah kepala tersebut terutama para maid.

"Kyaaa.."

Dan banyak diantara mereka yang pingsan hanya beberapa yang masih sadar itupun dengan kaki gemetar. Mereka adalah pelayan, bukan seorang petarung. Walaupun sihir dikuasai mereka itu hanya sebagai support dalam hal bekerja.

"Ada apa ini?"

Menoleh, mereka mendapati calon pewaris kepala klan Bael, Sairaorg sedang berjalan tegap dari tempat datangnya mereka tadi. Senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah syukurlah sang tuan muda tiba beserta beberapa pelayan lain.

 _Jrashh.. Jrashh.. Bleshh.._

Tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya sementara karena tiga dari lima pelayan yang masih sadar harus menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Dua kepala menggelinding sedang yang satunya tertusuk dibagian jantung.

Sontak dua pelayan yang tersisa mengambil langkah mundur walaupun harus terjatuh. Didepan mereka, Zelouch sang Knight dari Lunio Bael sedang tersenyum psikopat dengan pedang ditangan kanannya terus menusuk tubuh pelayan yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Hihihi..."

Tawa yang menyeramkan, para pelayan yang tersisa harus menahan takut dengan merapatkan kedua kakinya. Menahan kencing.

Mata violet Sairaorg menajam saat menangkap keanehan dari tawa sang Knight. Dia juga menemukan tanda-tanda aneh pada tubuh sang Knight, kulit berwarna hijau muda, iris mata yang memutih sehingga hanya warna putih yang dapat dilihat pada bola matanya dan tubuh yang berdiri sempoyongan.

"Hihihi..."

Tawa lain terdengar dari belakang Zelouch dimana seorang wanita berambut emas acak-acakan tertawa melengking dengan kondisi tubuh sama dengan Zelouch. Langkah kakinya yang gontai membuat sebuah kesimpulan pasti dipikiran pemuda berotot itu bahwa sisa peerage Lunio Bael ini bukanlah diri mereka yang sesungguhnya.

 _Sring_..

Lingkaran sihir muncul ditangan kanan Claire kemudian masih dengan tawa melengkingnya diarahkannya lingkaran sihir tersebut tepat didepan Sairaorg. Laser-laser berwarna hijau muda keluar dari sana mengarah pada Sairaorg.

Kepalan tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu mengarah kedepan yang kemudian sebuah aura putih menguar dari tubuhnya dan bergerak menyebar membentuk sebuah perisai.

 **Dumm**

Ledakan-ledakan kecil tercipta saat laser-laser itu berbenturan dengan perisai yang tercipta dari energi dalam tubuh Sairaorg. Merasa jika ledakan telah tak terdengar lagi dia menon-aktifkan kemampuannya.

Sesaat setelah serangan berhenti dan Sairaorg telah menon-aktifkan kemampuannya dia sudah disambut sebuah senyum menjijikan didepannya.

"Hihihi.."

Zelouch telah berada didepannya dengan posisi siap menebas tubuhnya.

 _Swung.. Krakk.._

"He?"

Wajah berkulit hijau muda Knight dari Lunio itu tak ada bedanya dengan zombie yang pernah dilihat Sairaorg walaupun mengeluarkan suara dengan nada bingung tapi wajah nya tak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa. Sekujur tubuh kekar Sairaorg telah dilapisi energi berwarna putih dan hal itu mencegah bilah tajam pedang milik sang knight Lunio tidak membelah ataupun melukai Sairaorg yang ada hanya bilah pedang itu retak.

"Huh"

 _Brakk_

Sairaorg menampilkan raut kecewa dengan satu cengkraman kuat tangan kekar calon pewaris Bael itu telah memegangi wajah pucat Zelouch kemudian dengan tenaganya yang besar dihantamkannya pada lantai lorong istana Bael menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar disana sekaligus menampilkan Zelouch yang pingsan seketika.

"Hihihi.."

 _Sring.. Duakk.._

Tak membiarkan hal sama terjadi Sairaorg dengan kecepatan dewanya telah berada dibelakang Claire, Bishop berambut emas itu langsung jatuh kelantai setelah pukulan ringan pada tengkuknya mengakibatkan dirinya pingsan seketika.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju tempat ini, Cecaniah Corabelle yang merupakan Queen sekaligus (calon) tunangan Lunio berjalan didepan. Dengan pandangan mata menajam gadis yang baru ditinggal mati kekasih itu menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Sairaorg, apa yang terjadi?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Ceca, mereka mengamuk dan yah.. mereka bukanlah mereka yang kau kenal dulu."

Dengan santainya Sairaorg menjawab pertanyaan gadis berambut hijau muda itu. Sepertinya gadis ini mulai menerima fakta jika sang kekasih telah tiada terbukti dengan wajahnya yang terlihat serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ceca serius.

"Tanyakan saja pada dokter dibelakangmu.."

Dan putra sulung Lord Bael itu melengos pergi. Membiarkan dokter yang sengaja dipanggil untuk memeriksa keadaan peerage Lunio. Saat melewati sang ayah yang juga mendatangi tempat ini dia membisikkan sesuatu

 _'Masalahnya semakin serius. Otou-sama.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Itulah yang dilakukan sang Hakuryuuko masa kini. Matanya tertutup bukan tidur tapi berkonsentrasi memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

 **...**

Warna langit berwarna biru cerah dengan awan-awan putih yang melayang-layang diudara. Hamparan rumput hijau dengan beberapa pohon besar disana dan disini tak lupa sebuah gunung besar menjulang dengan sebuah danau disekitarnya berair jernih dari mata air gunung. Ada pula sebuah tebing tinggi dimana air terjun berada disana. Itulah gambaran alam bawah sadarnya Naruto.

Seekor naga berwarna putih tengah berbaring diatas rumput ditepi danau. Menyadari jika sang inang berada disini naga yang diketahui bernama Albion itu membuka matanya memperlihat warna matanya yang sewarna dengan biru langit.

"Yo! Naruto"

"Hm"

Merasa jika basa-basinya cukup dan mengingat sang inang hampir sama dengan inangnya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, tak suka basa-basi.

"Ada apa?"

"Janjimu."

Jawab Naruto pendek. Jawaban itu membuat dahi sang naga mengkerut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia menjanjikan sebuah peninggalan sang ayah Naruto yang dititipkan kepadanya.

"Oh itu, baiklah."

Mata birunya bersinar diikuti dengan munculnya sebuah koper khas orang kantor berwarna cokelat pudar diudara kosong didepan mata Albion.

Mengikuti hukum fisika koper itu meluncur kebawah yang ditangkap dengan satu tangan oleh Naruto. Albion memandang sang inang sebentar mengingat masa lalu sang inang yang cukup suram.

"Jadi, apa isinya?"

Pertanyaan diajukan Naruto saat dia telah memegang koper tadi. Albion meliriknya malas.

"Entah, itu peninggalan yang dititipkan ayahmu beberapa jam sebelum kematiannya. Dia membangunkanku secara paksa dulu."

 **.**

 _Krekk_..

Koper terbuka memperlihatkan isinya. Ada sepucuk surat, satu kertas yang digulung (peta), dan sebuah kubus berwarna hitam.

Pertama Naruto mengambil surat disana dan membukanya.

 _Untuk Naruto.._

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini maka itu berarti ayah dan ibumu telah tiada. Maaf, tak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa._

 _Ayah menulis surat ini karena merasa hal buruk akan terjadi katakanlah insting seorang ayah. Ayah juga menulis surat ini secara diam-diam jika dia tahu mungkin ayahmu sudah berakhir diikat pada kursi. Hahaha_

 _Pertama, semoga kau baik-baik saja walau tanpa kami bersamamu ayah percaya kau baik-baik saja._

 _Kedua, ini mengenai alasan ayah menulis surat ini. Kau pasti tahu jika ayah hanyalah seorang manusia dan ibumu adalah Iblis. Cinta manusia dan iblis apalagi jika iblis itu mencintai seorang penganut tuhan. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang ayah terjadi, kami diburu baik oleh iblis maupun oleh orang-orang gereja. Mereka yang dulu merupakan teman kami tanpa segan dengan niat membunuh menebaskan pedang mereka pada kami._

Satu tetes air mata jatuh pada kertas surat yang dipegangnya.

 _Tapi, kami bisa melewatinya. Hakuryuuko pada masa sebelum kau adalah teman ayah maka dari itu dia membantu kami mencari tempat aman. Dan pada saat itu adalah hari pertama kau hadir dikandungan ibumu. Sungguh sebuah kabar yang membahagiakan._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, ayah menulis surat ini sehari setelah kau lahir. Kau tahu ayah sangat buruk dalam bercerita tak ada yang ingin ayah sampaikan lagi. Tapi, jika kau sudah tahu apa yang terjadi mengenai jati dirimu ayah hanya bisa meminta untuk tidak terlalu masuk pada kegelapan. Kalaupun kau mencoba balas dendam kau harus siap menanggung apa yang akan terjadi karena pasti seseorang yang lain akan membalaskan rasa sakit yang kau torehkan._

 _Oh, satu lagi. Ayah menitipkan sebuah peta menuju lokasi dimana pedang yang ayah gunakan sewaktu menjadi exorcist dulu. Bukan pedang hebat sih hanya sebuah pedang yang dapat mengendalikan es. Yukianesa._

 _'Pedang seperti itu kau sebut biasa ayah?'_ Batinnya mengingat jika pedang itu memiliki legenda sendiri.

 _Mengingat saat kau lahir, kau dengan seenaknya menyebarkan energi dingin ke seluruh ruang persalinan. Haha, kau memiliki elemen sihir alami sepertiku yaitu es. Dan Yukianesa merupakan senjata yang cocok untukmu. Ayah sengaja menyembunyikan pedang itu karena selain ayah ingin hidup damai bersama ibumu ayah ingin menjauhkannya dari tangan-tangan yang ingin menggunakannya untuk hal buruk. Dan ayah harap kau tidak termasuk kedalamnya._

 _Terakhir, ayah tahu jika Hakuryuuko generasi sebelummu itu telah tiada ayah menyadarinya saat dikelahiranmu ayah merasakan aura Hakuryuuko padamu. Dia teman ayah sewaktu di kesatuan exorcist dia orang yang baik dan sudah ayah anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Maka secara tak langsung dia adalah pamanmu, Naruto. Naruto anakku, Hidup menjadi Hakuryuuko itu sangatlah buruk, kau akan diincar tiap fraksi untuk dijadikan sekutu atau mungin senjata perang. Maka dari itu cobalah untuk tidak ikut campur kedalam masalah mereka._

 _Cobalah berteman dengan Albion anggaplah dia temanmu bukan sebuah alat. Hakuryuuko sebelummu juga berteman dengannya dan menjadi pasangan terkuat dalam bertarung dan ayah harap kau juga bisa melakukannya. Maaf, ayah bilang ini terakhir tapi bicara cukup panjang. Apapun pilihanmu ayah akan selalu mendukungmu._

 _Baiklah, saatnya melakukan_ _ **S**_ _dengan ibumu sudah lama ayah melakukannya. Kuharap kau tidak memiliki sifat seperti ayahmu ini._

 _Sampai Jumpa..._

 _Minato Namikaze_

 **[Sayang sekali Minato. Anakmu sama S-nya denganmu haha]**

Suara Albion terngiang dikepalanya. Dengan punggung tangannya Naruto menghapus air matanya yang mengalir, meski hanya melalui tulisan dia merasa sedang berbicara sang ayah secara langsung.

 _'Sihir es, ya? aku memang memilikinya ayah.'_

Senyum tipis terukir pada wajah yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi dingin itu.

 _'Terima kasih atas hadiahmu. Dan aku sudah yakin akan keputusanku dalam membunuh klan Bael.'_

 **.**

Lorong-lorong itu terbuat dari batu dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno, seperti menceritakan suatu kisah yang pernah terjadi dimasa lalu. Cahaya obor yang terpasang pada setiap sisinya memperjelas gambar yang tak pudar ditelan waktu.

Kisah seorang kesatria yang gagah berani dengan sebuah pedang suci ditangannya melawan seekor naga raksasa. Itulah yang tergambar disana, dikisahkan berulang-ulang tapi dengan versi berbeda tapi dengan inti yang sama. Cerita seorang dragon slayer.

Mata cokelat itu menatap lurus kedepan tak tertarik dengan apa yang tergambar di dinding lorong. Posisi rubuhnya terlihat santai tapi tak mengurangi kewaspadaan pada sekitar. Waspada pada jebakan yang mungkin juga terpasang disini.

 _Sring... Swush.. Swush.._

Tangan kanannya terjulur kedepan dimana kumpulan cahaya berkumpul dan memadat. Membentuk sebuah pedang dengan unsur cahayanya kemudian menangkis setiap pedang-pedang yang melesat kearahnya. Posisi tubuhnya masih tegap seperti semula dengan pedang cahaya ditangan kanannya dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan berjalan lurus kedepan. Kearah sumber energi dari benda yang dicarinya.

 **...**

Wajah datarnya tidak berubah walau kini didepannya 5 makhluk ganas berkaki empat berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Hanya tinggal menaiki tangga sampai puncak dan dia akan mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

-pedang Dragon Slayer, Ascalon.

 **[Hellhound! tak kusangka makhluk seperti mereka yang menjaga Ascalon.]**

 _'Sekuat apa mereka?'_

Tanya pemuda berambut cokelat itu melalui pikiran kepada sang partner. Mata cokelatnya tidak lepas melihat 5 makhluk yang bisa dikatakan mirip anjing namun dengan ukuran sebesar beruang meraung ganas kearahnya.

 **[Hellhound, anjing neraka sekelas Cerberus. Lihatlah kulit tubuh mereka berwarna hitam, mata merah dan sekeliling tubuh dikelilingi api secara samar.]**

 _'Jadi intinya, aku bisa membunuh mereka'kan?'_

 **[Kau ingin membunuhnya? lihat ukuran tubuh mereka yang sebesar beruang itu menandakan kekuatan mereka yang besar. Lebih baik kau jadikan peliharaan saja!]**

Saran Draig, sang Wels Dragon. Partner-nya yang bernama lengkap Hyodou Issei hanya bisa bergumam kecil.

" **Blade Blacksmith** "

Sebuah pedang berukuran besar dengan warna dominan putih dan memancarkan energi suci tercipta ditangan kanannya. Menggenggamnya kuat kemudian melompat tinggi bersiap memulai serangan.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil pistol dari pinggang kirinya, Kemudian pistol itu diarahkannya pada lima Hellhound yang juga ikut melompat kearahnya.

 _Dorr.. Dorr.. Dorr.._

3 peluru ditembakkan pada tiga anjing neraka yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Walaupun serangannya itu tidak memberi luka berarti tapi itulah yang Issei harapkan. Pedang besar ditangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk menangkis sebuah cakaran dengan sisi lebarnya.

Lingkaran sihir berukuran sedang muncul dibawah telapak kakinya. Menjadikannya sebagai pijakan Issei kembali melompat dan mendarat pada anak tangga ke-3 diruangan besar tempat dimana pedang Ascalon berada. Berbalik dan langsung disambut oleh satu Hellhound yang telah berada dihadapannya kemudian memberi cakaran berapi ungu-kehitaman.

 _Traakk_..

Pedang besar yang masih tergenggam ditangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan cakaran makhluk hitam itu. Memberikan dorongan kuat pemuda yang memegang gelar Sekiryuutei itu segera memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan kuat dan membuat anjing besar tersebut terlempar dan menabrak dinding batu.

 _Bruss_

Tiga pasang sayap hitam keluar dipunggungnya, mengepakkannya kuat dia telah terbang di langit-langit ruangan. Matanya menatap kebawah tepat kearah anjing-anjing neraka yang membalas tatapannya dengan sangar.

 _'Lupakan soal menjadikan mereka peliharaan. Mereka hanya makhluk bodoh, Draig!'_

 **[Terserah kau saja.]**

 **Boosted Gear**

 **[Boost]**

Sarung tangan naga berwarna merah telah terpasang dilengan kirinya. Tanda bahwa dia adalah pemegang Sacred Gear Longinus [Boosted Gear] dan pemegang gelar Sekiryuutei.

 **.**

"Sekarang apa?"

Menatap datar pada orang disampingnya yang juag memasang wajah datar. Tengah begini pintu kamarnya sudah gedor oleh sahabat baiknya Sasuke membuat Naruto yang tengah merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dari surat ayahnya harus mengeluarkan energi iblis-naga besar-besaran.

"Sebuah organisasi sihir yang dipimpin penyihir kelas atas menyerang markas ini."

Sasuke membalas pertanyaan temannya dengan datar.

"Ulah apa lagi yang dilakukan pedo itu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli akan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. Mereka terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar markas organisasi mereka bermaksud melawan pasukan penyihir itu berdua saja. Berdua? tentu saja, kemampuan mereka sebagai petarung sudah tak diragukan lagi.

Ketakutan tidaklah menghinggapi mereka karena sejak usia dini sewaktu dipungut oleh pedo-Orochi mereka sudah diberi pelatihan yang membuat rasa takut menguap dari tubuh kecil mereka saat itu. Seringai maniak bertarung bertengger diwajah kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu. Melihat keatas ratusan penyihir telah menutupi langit malam hari di tempat salah satu markas **Awakening Dragon**.

Pertempuran besar-mungkin bisa dikatakan pembantaian akan segera menghiasi malam ini. Seorang penyihir wanita dengan usia sekitar 30-an tapi entah berapa usia sebenarnya melayang turun dan menghadap beberapa meter didepan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Rambut pirangnya digerai bebas, Pakaian yang dikenakannya berbeda dengan kebanyakan penyihir yang melayang diudara bermaksud mengepung mereka dimana jika para penyihir itu mengenakan jubah khas penyihir dengan menutupi kepalanya berwarna merah gelap dengan sebuah tongkat sihir dengan hiasan bulan sabit diujung tongkatnya. Maka wanita tadi mengenakan sebuah jubah putih panjang yang mungkin secara sengaja dibuat sesuai ukuran tubuhnya sehingga sekilas terlihat seperti gaun, dengan tongkat yang lebih besar dan panjang dari penyihir lainnya.

Senyum menggoda nampak diwajahnya yang masih dibilang muda itu. Mata birunya meneliti kedua pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Ufufu, si ular itu meremehkanku, ya? mengirim dua pemuda tampan-san yang masih perjaka.. Ara-ara apa yang harus kulakukan pada kalian, hmm."

Nada genit keluar dari mulut si penyihir yang ada dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke. Jari telunjuk kirinya ditaruh pada bawah bibirnya menambah kesan sensual tapi tak berefek apa-apa.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" Sasuke bertanya.

" _Ara_ , Onee-san cuma ingin menguluti seekor ular..." Tangan kanan yang memegang kongkat sihir itu terangkat sedikit mengarah pada pemuda beberapa meter didepannya.

"...dan menjadikan kalian bonekaku."

 _Syuuutt! Duarrr_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Crashh_..

Dan pedang berwarna putih itu menusuk kepala anjing neraka tersebut, mengakhiri hidupnya sebagai penjaga dari Holy sword-Dragon slayer, Ascalon.

Entah apa yang menghinggapi pikiran Hyodou Issei. Menyatukan sebuah pedang pembunuh naga dengan sacred gear tipe naga. Sesuatu yang mustahil, itulah menurut Azazel, guru yang mengajarinya dalam hal Sacred gear.

Tapi dia tak peduli, jika sesuatu yang msutahil seperti _rumor_ yang beredar mengenai Great War terjadi. Kenapa hal yang dipikirkan olehnya tak akan terjadi?

Langkah kaki yang dibalut sepatu kulit yang dibuat khusus dalam pertarungan itu menaiki satu persatu anak tangga diruangan yang ada diruangan luas ini. Semakin naik dia keatas semakin terasa aura suci yang membuat tubuhnya merinding. Inikah kekuatan pembunuh naga? Jantungnya menjadi berbedar kencang tak karuan, bayangan si putih mati ditangannya berputar terus dikepalanya.

 _Dukk_..

Menabrak sebuah penghalang tipis namun kuat itulah yang dialami pemuda Sekiryuutei tersebut, matanya yang berwarna cokelat yang mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dapat melihat dengan jelas kekkai yang menghalangi langkahnya di anak tangga ke-berapa ya? peduli amat.

 _'Kekkai dengan aura pembunuh naga? hati-hati, Partner.'_

Draig memperingati partner-nya, ketika menyadari jenis energi yang digunakan untuk membuat kekkai tersebut.

 _'Merepotkan saja.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbang tinggi dilangit kemudian melakukan gerakan berputar menghindari bola-bola merah berenergi iblis dengan cepat.

 _Swuiing.. Plakk.._

 _Duarr_

Bosan karena terus terbang kesana-sini menghindari serangan musuhnya, dengan kenekatan yang besar Naruto mengumpulkan Demonic-Dragon power di telapak tangan kirinya yang kemudian dia menampar bola bernergi demonic membuat laju si bola berbuah kembali turun menuju si empu serangan.

Debu beterbatangan di sekitar tempat yang menjadi sasaran bola energi yang tadi ditampar oleh Naruto. Setelah debu hilang terlihat seorang pria diumur akhir 30an dengan rambut merah panjang, setelan tuxedo putih yang dikenakannya kotor akibat debu dari pembalikan serangan tadi.

Lucius Gremory, dialah sosok yang menjadi lawan Naruto. Kepala pemimpin keluarga Gremory itu telah mengikat kontrak dengan pemimpin organisasi sihir bernama _Angele de la Barthe_ sehingga dia kini dipanggil untuk melaksanakan tugas dari pengkontraknya.

Lucius memandang pada pemuda bersayap biru-keputihan yang terbang diatasnya. Sedikit familiar dengan warna rambut yang kuning, kulit tan, dan mata biru. Entah kenapa dia sedikit cemas setelah mendapat firasat jika pemuda itu adalah anak yang selama ini selalu dicari istrinya.

"Hei nak, apa kau menyerah?"

Lucius angkat bicara walau dia tahu pemuda yang dilawannya itu belum serius sama sepertinya.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Lucius entah kenapa merasa kesal, merasa jika dia tengah diejek saat ini.

 _'Sialan, Regulus.'_

Tangan kanannya terjulur kedepan tepatnya pada seekor singa Nemea yang tengah berlari kearahnya setelah merobek beberapa tubuh penyihir setelah mendengar telepati dari sang tuan.

 **"Regulus Nemea : Balance Break."**

Teriak Naruto tepat saat Raja singa itu melompat kearahnya. Sinar emas menguar dari tubuh si singa kemudian bentuknya berubah menjadi sebuah kapak perang besar berwarna hitam.

 _Hap_

Kapak besar yang meluncur kearah Naruto ditangkapnya dengan mudah oleh tangan kanannya dengan sedikit kekuatannya Naruto mulai mengayun-ayunkan kapak itu yang menimbulkan sebuah gelombang tipis berwarna merah.

 _'Albion, mulai pengisian energi untuk menggunakan Juggernaut drive.'_

 _ **'Kau yakin Naruto? kau hanya bisa bertahan selama 20 detik itupun jika kau dalam kondisi baik.'**_ Albion mencoba meyakinkan partner-nya mengenai penggunaan Juggernaut drive.

 _'Aku hanya akan memakainya selama 10-15 detik. Lawanku adalah pemimpin sebuah klan sudah pasti Juggernaut drive adalah pilihan tepat.'_ Balas Naruto yakin melalu pikirannya

 _'Baiklah.'_ Balas Albion pasrah

 **.**

Sedangkan dengan Sasuke, pemuda berambut style pantat ayam dibagian belakangnya itu yang tengah terus terbang menghindar dari serangan setiap pasukan penyihir yang dipimpin oleh Angele tadi.

Sarung tangan berwarna hitam-biru terpasang dikedua tangannya yang merupakan Sacred gear miliknya. Kini terselimuti petir biru dengan kecepatannya Sasuke telah berada disamping satu penyihir dan menghujamkan jari tangan yang diluruskan diselimuti petir tepat pada dadanya.

 _Bzzztt_

"Ahk."

Satu penyihir jatuh, kemudian pemuda itu melesat menuju penyihir lainnya dan melakukan hal yang sama, menusuk jantung mereka. Jumlah penyihir yang awalnya ratusan ini kini hanya tinggal puluhan. Mengingat sebelum Naruto bertarung dengan Lucius, Naruto telah membabat sekitar seratus lebih penyihir.

"Sial, serang dia dengan serangan gabungan." Teriak seorang penyihir pria kepada penyihir lainnya.

 _'Hn, percuma.'_

Batin si pemuda Uciha itu saat telah berada diatas mereka dengan tangan diselimuti oleh petir yang terhubung dengan seekor naga petir yang tampaknya adalah hasil kreasi si Uchiha dengan Sacred gear-nya.

 _ **Zroaaahhhh**_...

Naga petir itu melaju kearah para penyihir yang sibuk mengucapkan mantra. Tak menyadari jika lawan mereka telah mengirim sebuah serangan.

 _Bzzztt.. Bzzztt.._

 **"""Arrggghh."""**

Teriak kompak mereka yang terkena serangan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke Naruto

Pertarungan antara Naruto dan Lucius semakin memanas, kemampuan dari seorang kepala klan Iblis tak bisa dianggap remeh. Lucius tidak hanya menembakkan bola-bola demonic kearah pemuda yang menjadi lawannya tetapi dia juga menggunakan sebuah pedang untuk mengadunya dengan kapak besar yang dipegang Naruto tadi.

 _ **Ctank!**_

Pedang dan kapak beradu, iris Light Blue Lucius beradu iris biru samudera Naruto. Keduanya saling menekan dengan senjata yang dipegang keduanya.

 _ **Crikk!**_

Naruto melompat mundur saat menyadari sebuah serangan dari arah samping. Begitupun Lucius dia juga melompat menghindar dari bola sihir yang ternyata ditembakkan Angele yang berada tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan keduanya. Mengamati.

 _Tap_

Lucius sampai ditempat Angele berada, pedang jenis rapier berwarna perak tetap berada ditangan kanannya. Mata Light blue-nya menatap pada pemuda berambut kuning yang setia terbang menggunakan sayap biru-putih tanda jika dia seorang Hakuryuukou.

"Dia lumayan hebat."

Puji Lucius menyadari kehebatan pemuda yang menurut masih sangat muda itu. Angele hanya diam tak merespon mata merahnya tetap menatap lekat pada sayap sacred gear Naruto yang entah kenapa dari menit ke menit memancarkan energi yang meningkat.

"Lucius-sama, apa anda merasakannya juga?"

"Jika yang nona Angele maksud adalah energi yang terpusat pada sayap-nya, maka ya saya merasakannya."

Lucius menjawabnya kalem dia memang menyadari energi yang terus meningkat pada sayap sacred gear Naruto. Apapun itu yang jelas bukanlah hal baik untuk mereka.

 _'Mereka menyadarinya.'_ pikir Naruto

 _'_ _ **Tentu saja, Angele seorang penyihir tingkat atas terbukti dengan dirinya bisa membuat kontrak dengan iblis kelas atas yang juga seorang Head clan.'**_ Albion ikut berbicara dipikiran Naruto.

 _'Ya, aku tahu itu. Sudah berapa banyak?'_ Tanya Naruto mengenai rencana pengisian energi yang akan dijadikan pengorbanan oleh Naruto agar bisa bertahan dalam Juggernaut drive tanpa harus berkurangnya usianya.

 _ **'55% Naruto.'**_

 _'Begitu.'_

 _Ctank!_

Dengan reflek Naruto menggunakan sisi lebar kapak besar-nya menahan serangan berupa tebasan oleh Lucius.

"Ditengah pertarungan, kau masih bisa melamun. Nak!" Nasihat Lucius, tapi tetap itu terasa sebuah ejekan bagi Naruto.

"Aku sengaja." Balas si blonde asal.

Angele dengan kemampuan sihirnya dia telah berada diatas keduanya, tongkat sihirnya diarahkan tepat pada Naruto yang masih menahan pedang Lucius.

 _Sring.. Syuut.._

 _Duarr_

Bola sihir kembali ditembakkan oleh penyihir wanita berambut blonde itu, Lucius yang memang menghindar disaat yang tepat sekarang terbang disampingnya. Menatap pada debu hasil ledakan tadi.

 _Wushh_..

Asap hasil ledakan menghilang seketika bersamaan dengan mengepaknya sayap sacred gear milik Naruto. Pemuda blonde itu hanya memasang wajah datar mengingat dari tadi serangan penyihir wanita blonde itu selalu sama. Bola sihir terus dan itu membuatnya bosan.

 _ **'Energi yang harusnya mencapai 60% kini menjadi 50% gara-gara digunakan untuk menahan serangan tadi.'**_ Suara Albion kembali hadir dipikiran Naruto.

 _'Kau bercanda'kan?'_

 _ **'Sayangnya tidak, sihir wanita itu harus kuakui sangat kuat.'**_ Jelas Albion, hal itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

 _ **'Naruto... Bukankah Gremory memiliki hubungan baik dengan Bael? dan jika tak salah Kabuto pernah bilang jika pemimpin klan gremory memiliki istri dari klan Bael.'**_ Albion tiba-tiba mengungkit informasi Kabuto beberapa bulan lalu. Naruto menundukan kepalanya, mendengarkan.

 _ **'Dan jika tak salah, anak pertama pemimpin Gremory adalah Maou-'**_

Albion tidak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya saat hasrat membunuh milik Naruto mulai mencemari sekelilingnya. Ya, Albion mengungkit masalah hubungan Gremory dan Bael bukan tanpa alasan. Karena segala yang menyangkut dengan Bael yang telah merenggut nyawa orangtuanya harus lenyap.

 _'Bunuh... Bunuh... Bunuh mereka yang terikat dengan Bael.'_

Mengangkat wajahnya keatas menatap pada Lucius dan Angele yang memandangnya tajam. Karena hasrat membunuhnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat melebihi yang sebelumnya.

"Heh... Aku lupa hal itu, terima kasih Albion." Ucapnya pelan.

 _ **'Tidak masalah, kau tahu'kan kekalaha Hakuryuukou selama beberapa generasi ini gara-gara Bael yang ikut campur.'**_ Balas Albion dengan sedikit, mengingat kekalahan para Hakuryuukou dikarenakan kelicikan Sekiryuutei meminta bantuan para Bael.

"Nah..." Kapak besarnya diangkat keatas, tepat pada Lucius "Kau duluan yang mati...Gremory."

 _'Ayo, Regulus.'_

 **.**

Naruto terbang cepat keatas langit tepat kearah Lucius, kapak perang yang dipegangnya diayunkan secara melintang namun dapat ditahan dengan rapier ditangan kanan Lucius.

 _Trank!_

Tangan kiri Naruto terbuka diarahkan pada Lucius, lingkaran sihir berwarna putih muncul disana bersamaan dengan keluarnya pisau es tepat kearah kepalanya.

Tak ingin terkena serangan itu, Lucius menarik kembali rapier miliknya dan terbang menghindar kebawah.

Angele yang terbang menjauh saat serangan Naruto segera menyiapkan puluhan lingkaran sihir. Menunjukan kehebatannya sebagai penyihir tingkat tinggi. Dengan perintah batinnya, ratusan serangan sihir dengan elemen berbeda keluar dari lingkaran sihir ciptaannya dan melesat kearah Naruto.

Melihat serangan dalam jumlah besar tak menggetarkan hati Naruto, Hakuryuukou masa kini itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada kapak perang wujud Balance breaker Regulus nemea.

 _Slash_..

Energi merah berbentuk bulan sabit keluar bersamaan dengan Naruto menyabetkan kapaknya secara horizontal.

 **Bumm**..

Memanfaatkan keadaan yang masih penuh debu sehingga membuat penyihir Angele tak bisa menyerangnya. Naruto mengedarkan keberadaan Lucius, saat mata memandang keatas disana terlihat Lucius yang telah siap dengan serangannya.

Sayap Sacred gear-nya terbuka lebar diikuti dengan energi putih yang meluapkan kemudian menghilang dengan cahaya putih.

 _Flash.._

 _Tap_

Lucius yang tengah membaca mantra sihir terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tepukan dibahu kanannya, ledakan serangan sihir yang tak jauh diatasnya membuat dirinya sulit merasakan energi seseorang.

Menengok kesamping kanannya, dapat dilihatnya sebuah sayap putih-biru Hakuryuukou bertengger manis dipunggungnya. Dan sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya diikuti wajah yang juga menoleh kepadanya dengan sebuah seringai mengerikan.

"Matilah."

 **[Divide]**

"Uhk..."

Lucius jatuh berlutut tenaga serasa tersedot disaat dirinya tengah menyiapkan sebuah sihir. Tak ingin hal sama terulang kembali, pria berambut merah crimson itu menebaskan rapier-nya kesamping bermaksud menjauhkan pemuda kuning itu.

Naruto melompat menghindar dari tebasan Lucius dan mendaratkan 3 meter dari tempatnya semula. Nafasnya satu-satu, diakibatkan berat dari mode Balance Braeaker milik Regulus. Kekuatan yang besar pasti memiliki kelemahan, kapak pembelah bumi itu bagai bermata dua. Memberikan serangan besar namun dengan efek kelelahan dan energi yang terkuras cukup banyak.

 _'Berapa banyak?'_

 _ **'70% dengan kondisimu yang telah kelelahan, mustahil bertahan selama 10 detik dalam Juggernaut drive.'**_

 _'Berisik. Aku tak peduli jika harus pingsan seperti dulu, yang jelas. Habisi Bael mereka yang terikat dengannya.'_

 _Zwuuung... Zwuuung..._

Naruto menebaskan dua ayunan kapaknya, menimbulkan gelombang energi besar kearah Lucius yang masih mengatur nafasnya akibat energi yang tersedot disaat dirinya menyiapkan sihir.

 _Sring_..

 **DUMMM**

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar menahan gelombang energi Naruto.

Asap hitam menutupi area yang menjadi sasarannya, beberap deti kemudian nampaklah seorang penyihir wanita berambut pirang berdiri disana. Dengan nafas yang tersengal dia merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan, menciptakan sihir pelindung melindunginya dan iblis yang dikontraknya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Lucius-Dono?"

Ditengah pengaturan nafasnya, wanita dengan ukuran dada memukau itu menengok kebelakang pada pemimpin Gremory yang masih duduk berlutut.

"Saya baik-baik saja, nona Angele. Hakuryuukou berhasil membagi energi saya."

Lucius bangkit, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda khas pendekar pedang. Angele tersenyum sesaat kemudian menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Anda terlihat ragu, Lucius-dono. Adakah hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Angele, sedari tadi dia memperhatikan Lucius dan menemukan kejanggalan dari setiap serangannya.

Lucius tertegun, benarkah dia ragu? tanyanya didalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena, pemuda itu mirip dengan anak yang selama ini dicari istriku." Lucius mengutarakan hal yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya. Mungkin bicara pada pengkontraknya bukan hal buruk.

"Venelana-dono? memangnya ada hubungan apa anak yang istri anda dengannya?"

"Mungkin seperti... Keponakan bagi istri-Dia datang."

Lucius berdiri beberapa meter didepan Angele menggunakan rapiernya dia menahan tebasan kapak besar yang dapat membelah bumi itu.

 _Sring_..

Satu lingkaran sihir kecil tercipta ditelapak tangan Lucius bermaksud memberikan serangan padanya. Namun, Naruto telah memberikan tendangan lutut diperut membuat pria crimson itu sedikit membungkuk sampai akhirnya terlempar kesamping kirinya akibat pukulan berlapis Demonic power Naruto.

Angele yang telah pulih dari kelelahannya setelah menahan serangan milik Naruto sebelumnya, kini telah menyiapkan belasan singa api yang menerjang kearahnya.

 _'Bodoh.'_

 _Sring..._

Naruto menon-aktifkan balance breaker Regulus, sehingga kapak besar itu kembali ke wujud semula yaitu seekor singa jantan. Mengerti maksud sang tuan, Regulus ikut menerjang kedepan dengan sekali cakarnya dia melenyapkan satu singa kemudian beralih ke singa lainnya.

Naruto yang tahu serangan wanita blonde itu hanya pengalihan segera melesat terbang keatas. Menghindari bola-bola api sebesar 3 meter yang diarahkan padanya.

 _'Ck, lama sekali. Albion?'_

 _ **'76%... Sabarlah, pulihkan stamina-mu itu. Naruto!'**_

Naruto segera melakukan terbang-menghindar kiri-kanan dari tembakan api Angele. Penyihir wanita yang memiliki dendam pada salah satu anggota Awakening dragon karena ditolak -dalam artian lain- plus ejekan perawan tua (yang benar adanya) kembali menembakkan ratusan panah api bermaksud tak memberi kesempatan pada sang Hakuryuukou membalas.

 **[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker]**

Naruto mengaktifkan armor naga-nya, merasa jika sia-sia menghindar terus ditambah dengan kelelahannya dia lebih baik segera mengakhiri ini.

Dalam bentuk armor naga Hakuryuukou-nya, Naruto melesat dengan cepat menerjang semua serangan yang diarahkan Angele kearahnya.

 _Syuutt.. Duarr_

"Nona Angele!"

Naruto yang bergerak lurus menabrak semua serangan sihir kearahnya pun menabrak sang penyerang alias Angele de la Barthe membuat si wanita blonde terpental puluhan meter.

Lucius yang masih dalam keadaan ragu ditambah panik dia tak menyadari jika seekor singa menerjang kearahnya, menggigit tangan kirinya sampai putus.

"Ahk.."

Naruto yang kini tengah terbangpun menjulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan, tepatnya pada tubuh terbaring Angele. Dalam mode Balance breaker Divine dividing-nya Naruto bebas membagi kekuatan musuhnya dan menjadikannya sebagai kekuatan miliknya dengan syarat... Telah menyentuh lawannya.

 **[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]**

Energi sihir Angele terkuras habis sampai kesadarannya menjadi remang-remang. Puluhan penyihir yang tersisa yang mendengar teriakan Luciuspun beralih mengepung Naruto yang santai terbang melayang.

 _ **'100% complete. Energi yang disimpan di sayap dan tubuhmu telah mencapai full up, Naruto. Hanya saja-'**_

 _'Bersiap masuk Juggernaut drive.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku, seorang yang hendak bangkit**

 **[mereka akan dimusnahkan!] [mereka sudah pasti akan dimusnahkan]**

Para penyihir menatap tajam pada suara yang keluar dari kristal-kristal pada armor Hakuryuukou-nya.

 **Akulah naga langit yang memegang prinsip dominasi yang dicuri dari segalanya**

 **[Impian akan berakhir!] [Ilusi akan dimulai]**

Beberap dari mereka yang menyadari ucapan _-mantra-_ itu segera berteriak.

"Semuanya, siapkan serangan penghabisan."

"Serang dia sebelum mengaktifkan Juggernaut drive."

"Bawa Angele-sama menjauh."

 **Aku iri pada ketidakbatasan, dan menginginkan impian**

 **[Segalanya!] [Ya, beri kami segalanya!]**

Lingkaran sihir dengan bervariasi ukuran berbeda tercipta. Mereka yang mengetahui maksud Juggernaut drive segera memberitahu rekannya akan kekuatan maha dahsyat yang dimiliki dua kaisar naga.

 **Aku akan menguasai jalur dominasi dari naga putih**

 **[[[Dan aku akan memancingmu kedalam kemurnian tertinggi]]]**

 **Juggernaut drive!**

Dan bersamaan dengan itu tembakan sihir menerjang kearah Naruto yang diselimuti cahaya putih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orochimaru, dengan sebuah pedang katana berwarna putih berjalan ditengah kekacauan diluar markas Awakening dragon. Dimana mayat-mayat penyihir yang baru saja mati akibat serangan tertinggi salah satu naga langit yang telah mereda beberapa menit yang lalu.

Langkah pria perwujudan Yamata no Orochi itu terhenti tepat didepan tubuh seorang wanita yang dalam keadaan setengah telanjang karena jubah dan baju yang dikenakannya hancur akibat terpental berkali-kali. Pria berambut hitam panjang itu terkekeh. Kekehannya mengalihkan beberapa penyihir yang tengah mengobati sang pemimpin.

 _Jrashh.. Jrashh.. Jrashh.._

Kepala-kepala penyihir itu lepas dari tubuh mereka sesaat akan menoleh kearahnya. Kini hanya Orochimaru dan Angele de la Barthe yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana rasanya... dihajar oleh Hakuryuukou? hm."

Ejek perwujudan Yamata no Orochi tersebut. Sedangkan yang diejek hanya diam dan menatapnya datar. Ingin menyerangnya tapi apa daya, kekuatan sihirnya telah terbagi oleh Hakuryuujou sampai untuk menggerakkan kepalanyapun dia harus menahan rasa sakit.

"Apa maumu? Orochimaru."

"Khukhukhu, hanya ingin melihat dirimu dibunuh salah satu muridku, sayang sekali dia ada urusan lain." Ujarnya sambil melihat pada kejauhan. Mata reptilnya melihat pada jarak 50m dari tempatnya berdiri dimana Naruto yang telah melepas Juggernaut drive-nya berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amukan Juggernaut drive Naruto yang berlangsung selama 18 detik itu telah menghabisi seluruh penyihir yang tersisa. Kini, pemuda berambut kuning itu berdiri diatas tubuh Lucius yang menyender pada sebuah batu besar, tangan kirinya terputus terus mengucurkan darah sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam erat rapier yang setia dipegangnya.

Regulus berdiri disamping tuannya dimulutnya masih ada potongan tangan kiri Lucius. Lucius memandang wajah Naruto mencoba memastikan sesuatu. Merasa puas akhirnya dia tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kuduga... hhh.. Kau memang dia!" Ucapnya tersendat. Naruto yang dalam kondisi lelah dan kesadarannya menipis masih bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau bingung?" Tangan kanan Lucius merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, selembar foto yang diambilnya yang dia perlihatkan pada Naruto.

Di foto itu terlihat dua wanita berbeda warna rambut tersenyum manis sambil salah satu dari mereka memberi tanda V. Lucius terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto.

"Di foto ini adalah, yang berambut merah Kushina Bael dan yang berambut cokelat adalah istriku, Venelana Bael. Kau-"

 _Jlebb_

Mata light blue Lucius melebar saat dirasakannya sebuah tusukan didadanya. Didepannya terlihat wajah Naruto yang tertutup poni kuningnya.

"Hentikan. Jangan dilanjutkan kembali, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

"Naru...to...tidakkah kau ingin melihat keluarga-"

"Mereka sudah mati... Kalian yang membunuhnya. Bael dan Sekiryuutei membunuh ayah dan ibu."

"Itu-"

"Makhluk yang akan mati, lebih diam."

Tusukan tangannya semakin dalam membuat Lucius melebarkan matanya menahan sakit. Dan hembusan nafas terakhirnya bersamaan dengan kabut putih buatan mulai menutupi area tempat bekas pertempuran.

"Naruto-kun, ayo pergi. Markas ini sudah tak aman."

"Ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Note :**

 **Lucius Gremory alias bapak-nya Sirzech-Rias sekaligus suami Venelana... Meninggal #Nebar bunga Raflesia. :v**

 **6285 kata bersih buat ini chapter, word terbanyak yang pernah saya buat semoga kalian puas. #acungin golok (pajangan babeh :D)**

 **Semoga saja kesana-nya ini fict gak jadi keponakan makan bibi. #ngangguk-ngangguk**

 **Maaf lama update, setidaknya saya update dua fict jadi semoga kalian puas. Huh, apa yang harus kukatakan ya? -_-**

 **oh, aku lafarrrr... :v**

 **Huahaha**

 **Baiklah, saya lagi gaje akhir-akhir ini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, tanyakan saja. Soal Juggernaut drive, Naruto bisa tapi harus ngumpulin energi tang banyak sebagai pengorbanan.**

 **Issei? saya udah bosen dengan penggambarannya di fict FNI selalu lemah. Jadi, disini saya buat strong dan menggantika posisi Vali sebagai murid Azazel dan salah satu petarung Grigori.**

 **Buat kalian yang membaca note ini sampai akhir, adakah saran untuk nama chara Vali dalam versi wanita? karena dia memiliki peran penting disini.**

 **Akhir kata...**

 **Wsa Out. ~Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**

 **Dragon Revenge**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi™**

 **Creator :**

 **Wsa Krisna™**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Genre :**

 **Misteri, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Super-strong, Adult scene, S-M, Sadist Art, Gore, Death-chara, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3!**

 **Arc 1 :**

 **Dua Naga Langit : Bentrokan pertama dua Naga dalam takdir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayap putih kebiruannya masuk kembali kedalam punggungnya yang ditutupi sebua jaket hitam Anbu.

Angin malam yang berhembus kencang memainkan anak rambut berwarna kuning keemasan tersebut.

Dia berdiri pada sebuah gedung tinggi tak mengherankan jika angin berhembus kencang. Tapi pemuda itu tak peduli, matanya fokus ke depan pada satu tempat yang tertutupi perisai kasat mata menutupi apa yang terjadi didalamnya. Tapi tidak dengan pancaran energinya.

Sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, menampilkan senyuman atau mungkin... sebuah seringaian.

 _'Kutemukan kau...'_

.

.

.

.

 _'...Rival sialan!'_

.

.

.

.

Pada sebuah kota kecil yang telah terbengkalai yang terletak sekitaran kota Kuoh, berkumpul sebuah kelompok besar yang terbagi-bagi lagi menjadi kelompok kecil.

Mereka adalah calon-calon kepala Klan Iblis di Underwolrd. Great-King Bael, Agares, Glasya Labolas, Astaroth, Sitri dan Gremory. Berdiri berbaris dibelakang raja mereka masing-masing.

Di depan mereka empat raja Iblis saat ini, Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Falbium Asmodeus dan Serafal Leviathan. Lalu, perwakilan tetua klan Iblis Zekram Bael bersama pemimpin klan Bael, Agares, Glasya Labolas, Astaroth dan Sitri.

Sedangkan Gremory diwakili oleh Sirzech selalu anak tertua karena kejadian 1 bulan lalu mengenai kematian Lucius Gremory saat memenuhi panggilan dari penyhir yang mengkontraknya.

Berkumpulnya mereka disini bukan tanpa alasan jelas, untuk menguji kemampuan para Iblis muda. Begitulah penjelasan tersingkat untuk hal ini.

Terlihat para Iblis muda itu tengah mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan singkat mengenai tugas mereka dari Maou Beelzebub, Ajuka.

"...Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah menangkap Hellhound yang kami lepaskan hidup-hidup. Siapa yang paling cepat mendapatkannya dialah pemenangnya. Batas waktu sampai jam 3 pagi, apa kalian mengerti?"

Mata Ajuka bergerak pada tangan kecil putih susu milik pewaris klan Sitri. Dia mengangguk sebagai tanda memperbolehkan Gadis berkaca mata tersebut bertanya.

Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu yang ditangkapnya dari penjelasan Ajuka.

"Pertarungan diijinkan?"

"Ahaha..."

Respon Ajuka dari pertanyaan Sona adalah sebuah tawa halus, Maou Beelzebub itu menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari Maou Leviathan selaku kakak kandung Dari Sona.

"Fufu~... Tentu saja, So-tan... Fufu... Itulah guna gelang yang kuberikan pada kalian semua."

Masih disaat dirinya mencoba meredam tawa yang begitu saja keluar dari pertanyaan polos adik sahabatnya, Ajuka menjelaskan fungsi gelang yang melingkar dipergelangan seluruh Iblis muda dimana gelang tersebut akan menteleport setiap anggota peerage dari masing-masing keluarga yang sudah mengalami cidera.

Biru tua untuk Tim Sairaorg Bael, Biru muda untuk Tim Sona Sitri, Hijau untuk Tim Diodora Astaroth, Perak untuk Tim Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, Kuning untuk Tim Seekvaria Agares dan Merah crimson Tim Rias Gremory.

"Ini pertandingan sudah pasti pertarungan ada, dada rata."

Celetuk Zephyrdor dengan senyuman mengejeknya, diikuti kekehan oleh Peerage-completenya.

"Ayo beradu strategi, Sona!"

Menghiraukan ejekan pewaris Glasya-labolas, pewaris dari Keluarga Agares Seekvaria. Gadis berambut pirang berkacamata itu memilih mengajak beradu strategi yang dibalas senyuman meremehkan dari Sona sekaligus kata, "Kita lihat saja nanti." darinya.

"Hoho, Aku tidak akan ragu. Kalian semua akan merasakan tinjuan-ku."

Deklarasi Sairaorg penuh percaya diri.

"..."

"Huft, Dua orang pengguna kekuatan penghancur, dan dua orang ahli strategi. Aku harus hati-hati dalam membuat keputusan ini."

"..."

Desah Diodora sambil memijit pelipisnya sekaligus menyindir Iblis-iblis yang dimaksudnya.

"Diodora-teme, kau anggap apa aku hah?"

Merasa jika dirinya diremehkan Zephyrdor berteriak marah sambil menunjuk Diodora yang tersenyum palsu kearahnya.

"..."

Pewaris dari keluarga Gremory, Rias Gremory hanya diam dan memandang kosong ke depan. Memikirkan sesuatu mungkin, siapa yang tahu. Perbincangan di sekelilingnya hanya dihiraukan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

Kematian sang ayah satu bulan yang lalu membawa dampak buruk bagi ibunya Venelana. Dari kecil dia selalu melihat jika sang ibu selalu melamun sambil menatap foto seorang bayi laki-laki. Selalu menggumamkan kata 'Naruto... Naruto...' atau 'Maafkan aku... Onee-sama.' Dan kata-kata yang menyayat hati lainnya.

Siapa bayi di foto itu? siapa yang dimaksud 'Onee-sama' oleh Okaa-samanya? dan yang paling penting dari semuanya, siapa yang telah membunuh ayahnya tercinta?

"...Rias?"

Sebuah tepukan di pundak menyadarkan Rias dari lamunannya. Segera dia menoleh kebelakang melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu lamunannya.

Mata hijau kebiruan miliknya menatap seorang gadis seusianya dengan rambut berwarna biru tua yang diikat ponytail menatapnya khawatir. Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang berwajah cantik dan seorang loli berambut putih berwajah datar menatapnya khawatir.

Rias tersenyum lembut kearah peerage-nya. Dia lupa, masih ada mereka yang mengkhawatirkannya bidak-bidak yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Dia lupa, jika telah membuat mereka khawatir akan kelakuannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, maafkan aku karena membuat kalian khawatir."

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Gadis berambut crimson itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan aura keanggunan yang kental.

"Budak-budakku yang manis, ayo kita menangkan kompetisi ini."

Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko tersenyum senang melihat, ketiganya langsung berdiri dibelakang Rias siap mengikuti kemanapun Rajanya pergi.

"Ha'i, Buchou."

.

.

.

.

.

Terbang di langit malam dengan empat pasang sayap hitam kelam miliknya, mata cokelatnya mengobservasi setiap tempat dibawah dirinya.

 _'Dimana kau sembunyi... Kokabiel?'_

Pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut menambah kecepatan terbangnya saat merasakan luapan energi Iblis berjumlah besar dari satu titik.

"Pertarungan Iblis'kah? tapi kenapa sebesar ini?" Tanyanya disela terbangnya yang membelah awan.

Issei berhenti saat sampai dititik luapan energi besar yang menarik perhatiannya. Dapat dilihatnya sebuah kota yang telah ditinggalkan terbengkalai dengan sebuah Kekkai yang menutupinya dari mata orang awam.

 _ **'Satu energi anjing yang kita hadapi sebulan yang lalu ada disana. Diikuti dengan belasan tekanan energi Iblis yang mengejarnya, tak jarang para pemilik energi Iblis ini saling menyerang.'**_

"Kau benar, Draig!"

Jawab Issei pada roh naga yang mendiami sacred gear miliknya yang masuk kategori longinus.

"Para Iblis itu seenaknya menjadikan seekor binatang sebagai ajang kompetisi? memalukan."

 _ **'Haha, mungkin hal itu benar sobat!'**_

Mata cokelatnya berubah warna menjadi hijau terang, aura naganya meningkat. Melalui matanya yang telah menjadi mata naga, Issei dapat menembus kekkai yang dipasang, melihat aura-aura dari setiap Iblis disana dan menyaksikan apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

Sebuah kemampuan yang menguntungkan, dan Issei beruntung memiliki kemampuan tersebut.

 _ **'Hmph, tidak ada asyiknya, lebih baik kita pergi. Partner!'**_

Merasa jika menonton kompetisi yang sangat membosankan itu tidak ada gunanya karena tak ada yang bisa ditandai sebagai lawan, Draig mengajak partnernya itu segera pergi dari sana dan melanjutkan pencarian Kokabiel.

 _'Hei tunggu. Aura naga gelap milik siapa ini?'_

Mata Issei menyipit melihat sebuah energi naga dari seorang pemuda Iblis.

 _ **'Vritra'kah?'**_

 _'Satu-satunya Evil Dragon yang mendapat title Dragon King itu?'_

 _ **'Y-Issei menghindar!'**_

Mata naga Issei melirik kearah kanannya untuk mendapati sebuah bola putih-kebiruan sebesar bola basket 5 cm dari wajahnya.

 _'Sejak kapan?'_

 **BOOOMMM**

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah melesat kencang sambil membawa sebuah katana di tangannya, saat sampai pada tujuannya yaitu seorang pemuda pirang yang juga melesat kearahnya.

 **Trank**!

Benturan dua besi menggema di lorong pembuangan air di kota mati. Tak hanya sekali, kedua Iblis ber-bidak Knight itu terus mengadu kehebatan berpedangnya satu sama lain.

Hingga serangan pembuka itu dirasa cukup, keduanya meloncat mundur.

"Kemampuan berpedangmu sangat hebat, Meguri-san!"

"A-ariga-tou... Ki-kiba-kun-"

 **Bruuk**!

Knight dari Sona Sitri pingsan seketika dengan rona merah yang sangat kental di wajahnya.

"Aku salah apa?"

.

 _ **Bzzzttt...**_

 _ **Duarr!**_

Halilintar milik Akeno menghantam perisai sihir dari dua Bishop Sona Sitri.

"Ara ara, sungguh perisai yang kuat ne!"

Akeno menjilat telunjuk tengahnya secara sensual.

Di sisi lain, Rias dan Sona tengah mengadu kehebatan sihir keluarnya masing-masing. Rias dengan [Power of Destrustion]-nya dan Sona dengan sihir airnya.

Lingkaran sihir merah dengan ukuran besar tercipta di kedua telapak tangan Rias, Heiress Gremory itu menembakkan bola hitam dengan outline berwarna merah sebesar bola basket.

Sona pun sama dia menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna biru muda, dari sana lingkaran sihirnya keluar naga air setinggi 12 m beradu dengan bola penghancur Rias dan menciptakan sebuah kabut tebal.

 _Sring_

"Menyerahlah, Rias-sama!"

Ucap Tsubaki mengacungkan naginata-nya tepat pada leher jenjang Rias. Fuku-kaichou SMA Kuoh itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Rias.

"Ap-"

"Menyerahlah Rias!"

Suara lain memotong ucapan Rias, Sona mengacungkan sebuah tombak es pada Rias dari depan. Perbeedan tinggi badan membuat Sona yang niat awalnya ingin mengacungkan tombaknya pada wajah Rias tapi malah mengacungkannya pada dua tonjolan besar di dadanya.

"A-aku mengerti Sona. Aku tahu kita ini Rival, aku tahu kau iri padaku... tapi... jangan segitunya'kan?"

Sona yang tak mengerti maksud Rias segera melihat arah acungan tombaknya yang tepat pada tonjolan Rias. Dengan wajah memerah Heiress klan Sitri tersebut menghilangkan tombak es-nya.

"Ja-jangan salah paham dulu... A-Aku-"

"Aku mengerti Sona, nanti aku, Tsubaki dan Akeno akan membantumu menumbuhkan mereka."

Ucap Rias dengan wajah serius tak lupa kedua tangannya memegang bahu sahabat kecilnya memaksa wajahnya untuk dilihat Sona yang memalingkannya kearah lain.

"Fufu~"

Sedangkan Tsubaki yang berada dibelakang Rias menyaksikan hal tersebut hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

...

..

.

Seorang pemuda berbadan kekar menatap datar kearah depannya, tepatnya pada sekumpulan Iblis muda dari keluarga Glasya-labolas.

"Sairaorg, aku akan mengalahkanmu disini. Semua menyebar!"

Semua Peerage Zephyrdor segera menyebar mengelilingi Sairaorg dari berbagai sisi. Sedangkan tak jauh dari sana, peerage Sairaorg hanya duduk santai seolah tak khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Raja mereka.

Mata violetnya berkilat, sebuah energi berwarna putih segera menutupi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, energi putih itu semakin menebal pada bagian tinjunya. Bersiap melancarkan serangannya.

"Serang!"

Satu perintah mutlak keluar dari mulut pewaris Glasya-labolas, diikuti berbagai serangan sihir kearah pemuda kekar yang masih diam ditempatnya berdiri.

Sairaorg memasang kuda-kuda tinju kanannya dia angkat setinggi dada, kemudian dengan satu hentakan kuat Sairaorg menghantamkannya pada tanah yang dipijaknya. Menimbulkan suara bedebum diikuti gelombang udara akibat hasil dari pukulan Sairaorg.

Gelombang udara itu membuat semua serangan kearahnya menghilang seketika berikut peerage Zephyrdor yang diterbangkan olehnya kesegala arah. Gelar sebagai Iblis muda terkuat memang bukan omong belaka, terbukti dengan kekuatan tinjuanya yang luar biasa dia dapat mengenyahkan serangan sihir kearahnya.

"Sairaorg-temeee!"

Kekesalan tak dapat ditahannya, Zephyrdor segera menembakkan ratusan bola merah demonic secara beruntun pada Sairaorg yang hanya diam ditempat tak berniat menghindar.

Energi putih keluar dari tubuh pemuda kekar sepupu dari Maou Lucifer tersebut, membentuk sebuah tameng yang melindunginya dari bola-bola demonic tersebut. Wajah Sairaorg masih kalem seperti biasa, iris violetnya memandang tak tertarik pada Zephyrdor yang kini wajahnya semakin memerah kesal.

"K-K-K-Kau... SIALAN!"

 _Wuushh_

Pewaris klan Glasya-Labolas itu melesat kearah Sairaorg dengan tangan kanan terkepal bersiap memukul.

Energi yang menyelubunginya menghilang, Sairaorg menghela nafas panjang kemudian saat jaraknya dengan Zephyrdor hanya terlampau satu meter. Pemuda jangkung tersebut sudah berada dihadapannya kemudian melesatkan tinjuan kearah dagu melontarkannya tinggi keatas dan membentur kekkai.

 **BLAAAAARRRRR!**

 **.**

 **BLAAAAARRRRR!**

Suara ledakan besar terdengar dari arah langit diikuti sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata. Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di kota mati tersebut, menutup matanya refleks.

 _Krakk_

 _Krakkk_

 _Praaaankkkk!_

Kekkai pelindung yang sengaja dibuat hancur seketika terkena dampak ledakan tersebut.

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan benda-benda tak berdosa kesegala arah.

Malam yang yang cerah itu entah kenapa begitu mencekam, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dan kuharap kalian sudah memakai popok(?) oke?!

 **Di tempat para Maou dan Pemimpin klan dan Tetua Iblis**

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi dengan lambang klan masing-masing. Mereka berada disebuah tenda yang dibangun pada tanah lapang menonton melalui layar besar yang ada di dalamnya.

"Energi naga...!" Desis seorang pria paruh baya, diikuti anggukan di sampingnya.

"Dua naga langit, Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou. Mereka bertarung. Disini." Kata pria tua dengan sebelah matanya yang diperban.

"Sirzech!" Panggil si pria paruh baya.

Sirzech yang sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya Ajuka mengenai suara ledakan tadi, menengok kearah Zekram Bael salah satu Tetua Underworld.

"Ya, Zekram-Dono?"

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu maksudku'kan?" Tanya Zekram

Sirzech tersenyum kalem, "Ya, dan kami Yondai Maou sepakat untuk menghentikan acara ini demi kenyamanan bersama."

Zekram tersenyum sinis kemudian berdiri diikuti kakek tua berperban dan satu nenek tua berjalan kearah pintu keluar tenda.

"Kalau begitu kami-"

 **GROOOOOAAAAAAAA**!

Seekor singa Nemea melesat masuk, menerjang kearah Zekram yang berdiri paling depan.

 _BUKHH_

Bael pertama itu tanpa kesulitan menepis Singa terganas tersebut dengan tangan kanan yang terselimuti Demonic power. Melempar Singa tersebut ke sudut ruangan tenda.

Para pengawal yang ada disana segera mengacungkan pedang mereka, menahan agar sang Singa tidak kembali mengamuk dan membuat kekacauan.

"Serangan'kah?" Tanya Lord Sitri

"Mana mungkin, keamanan disini cukup ketat. Kecuali jika pengawal dari tiap klan cuma tidur saja diluar." Ucap Lord Agares, menjawab sekalian menyampaikan pemikirannya.

"Jangan bercanda Lord Agares!" Teriak Lord Glasya-Labolas, "Ini jelas-jelas serangan."

Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut merasakan lonjakan-lonjakan energi dari berbagai arah. Energi dari makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada... Dragon Power.

"Serangan naga'kah?"

Para pemimpin klan hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya, ras naga yang telah punah dan hanya beberapa ekor yang diketahui, menyerang? balas dendam'kah mereka? membalas rasa sakit yang diciptakan oleh leluhur para Iblis.

Zekram mendengus, menyaksikan wajah takut setiap pemimpin klan-klan Iblis Underworld yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan sikap seorang pemimpin. Naga memang makhluk kuat di dunia ini, dia mengakuinya terbukti dengan eksisnya Naga sang ketibatasan Ouroboros Dragon, DragonxDragon Great Red. Dan naga-naga lainnya, seperti Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei yang belum diketahui siapa pewarisnya yang sekarang.

Mata violetnya beralih pada Singa yang masih ditahan oleh para pengawal pilihan para Maou, Singa yang diketahui sebagai Sacred Gear kelas Longinus itu hanya diam dan menggeram saja.

"Hoo, apa ini? Regulus Nemea satu dari tiga belas Longinus. Hmm..."

Pandangan para pemimpin klan Iblis dan para Maou -yang ribut sendiri- teralih kearah Zekram saat mendengar perkataannya yang menyinggung salah satu Longinus. Dan baru mereka sadari, jika keberadaan penghuni ruangan tersebut bertambah satu yakni [Sacred Gear] Regulus Nemea.

Beberapa pasang mata menjadi shok melihatnya tapi ada juga yang kalem bahkan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apa-apaan ini? apakah dia juga ikut dalam penyerangan ini?" tanya salah satu Iblis disana.

Regulus menghentikan geramannya dia memandang satu persatu penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian akan membayarnya, membayar penderitaan tuanku selama ini. Dia akan bangkit... sebentar lagi... ya sebentar lagi..."

" **KAISAR NAGA PUTIH SEJATI AKAN SEGERA BANGKIT**!"

Aura emas menyelubunginya kemudian sang Singa Nemea itu hilang dalam ledakan cahaya.

Udara serasa menipis di ruangan tersebut, setelah Regulus meneriakkan kalimat terakhirnya entah kenapa suasana berubah sunyi. Tak ada yang menanggapi perkataan Regulus, sunyi terlalu sunyi malah.

"APA-APAAN INI? KAISAR NAGA PUTIH SEJATI? MANA MUNGKIN... SEKITAS SEABAD INI, HAKURYUUKOU SELALU KLAH BERTARUNG."

Semua hanya diam mendengar teriakan tersebut. Beragam hipotesa bermunculan di pikiran mereka, yang berakhir dengan melirik Tetua klan-klan Iblis Zekram Bael.

Sirzech menggeleng pelan, dalam batinnya dia berharap _'Semoga bukan dia... Semoga bukan dia.'_

Ajuka sendiri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, masalah datang bertubi-tubi dari kematian misterius pewaris Glasya-Labolas, kematian Lunio Bael yang sama misteriusnya dan terakhir Lucius Gremory yang juga ditemukan tewas bersama ratusan penyihir dan sekarang... Seorang misterius yang ingin balas dendam? _'Jika masalah terus datang, bagaimana nasib lab tercintaku?'_

Sedangkan dua Maou lainnya jangan tanya, Falbium sudah memeluk guling yang didapatnya dari mana dan Serafall yang terus berteriak _'So-tan kyaa.. So-tan.'_

.

 **DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN**!

Setelah hancurnya kekkai yang menutupi sesuatu yang dirahasiakan dari kaum awam. Suara seperti ledakan lainnya menyusul dengan cepat, menerangi langit malam menyaingi cahaya sang rembulan itu sendiri.

Seorang pemuda dengan empat pasang sayap hitamnya meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah, menabrak sebuah bangunan, menjebolnya dan terus meluncur sampai suara 'BUMM' terdengar nyaring. Setidaknya, dipastikan beberapa tulang patah.

Di langit malam yang gelap, dengan bulan sebagai latarnya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan dengan sepasang sayap biru-putih bertengger manis di punggungnya. Melayang beberapa belas meter diudara menatap datar pada lokasi jatuhnya sang rival.

 _Wushh_

Dari kepulan asap gedung yang dijebolnya, pemuda dengan sayap hitam itu melesat ke atas. Seolah tubuhnya baik-baik saja tanpa adanya cidera setelah menghantam dinding tadi.

Issei dengan kecepatan dewanya dengan membawa sebilah katana putih hasil ciptaan [Blade Blacksmith]nya melakukan gerakan menebas saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan Naruto. Walau pemuda kuning itu dapat mengelak dengan mengepakkan sayapnya melakukan gerakan memutar dan telah berada dibelakang Issei.

Energi berwarna emas terkumpul ditelapak tangan kanannya, energi itu membesar sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah kapak perang ukuran jumbo. Naruto menyeringai, sayap dipunggungnya berpendar lemah. Dia segera melesat dan mengadu kapak -Balance breaker Regulus Nemea- dengan katana Issei.

 _Praankk_!

Katana Issei hancur seketika saat beradu dengan bilah penghancur dari kapak Naruto. Laju kapak itu terus melesat bersiap membelah tubuh sang Sekiryuutei itu jika tak bertindak cepat.

Holy power segera menyelubungi delapan sayap hitam Issei, membuatnya menjadi keras sekeras baja yang kemudian menutupi tubuh bagian depannya. Menahan serangan kapak Naruto sekaligus membuat lajunya berhenti.

Naruto menarik kapaknya kembali, mengembangkan sayap membuatnya lebih tinggi dari Issei diudara kemudian mengisi kakinya dengan Dragon power dan 'Boom' tubuh Issei yang sudah tidak terlindungi oleh sayapnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang namun berhasil menyeimbangkannya. Naruto yang terbang lebih tinggi dari Issei akibat tendangannya tadi berputar beberapa kali kemudian melesat turun dengan kapaknya yang telah terselubungi Dragon power yang kental.

Issei tak mau kalah, dia menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya dengan intensitas yang tinggi di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kiri membuat sebuah pedang ber-tipe longsword dari sacred gear-nya.

Kedua rival itu melsat satu sama lain. Dua senjata dengan kekuatan penghancur tinggi bertemu. Menghasilkan ledakan energi yang besar, melempar segala sesuatu di sekelilingnya dalam radius 10 meter.

Tangan kirinya teraliri Dragon power berwarna putih biru kemudian tanpa ragu, dia menghantamkannya pada wajah lawannya yang tak siap menahan pukulan tersebut. Membuatnya meluncur kembali ke bawah dan menjebol dinding gedung dan terus meluncur sampai suara pertemuan sebuah benda dengan lantai di dalamnya tak terelakan.

Kapak besar itu disilangkan pada pundaknya, masih dalam posisi terbang-melayangnya Naruto membusungkan dadanya merasa paling superior.

.

Bola-bola merah keluar dari gedung yang dijebol Issei tadi. Menyerang kesegala arah tak peduli akan kerusakan yang akan ditimbulkan. Cahaya merah melesat cepat keangkasa menimbulkan tanda tanya bagi yang melihatnya.

Cahaya merah itu berhenti melaju, depan bulan sebagai latar belakangnya. Cahaya merah itu lenyap digantikan dengan sosok yang terbalut armor merah dengan berlian berwarna hijau menghiasi dibeberapa bagian.

 **[Wels Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 _ **'Sebaiknya kau juga, memakai Balance breaker-mu. Naruto.'**_ Ucap Albion melalui pikirannya.

 _'Tidak, aku akan pakai semi-Balance breaker saja. akan kuperlihatkan pada mereka, Hakuryuukou tak selemah yang dikira.'_

Energi putih mulai menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Membentuk pola seperti bentuk armor naga balance breaker-nya, hanya saja belum sepenuhnya jadi karena masih terselubungi cahaya energi bukan lempengan besi seperti milik Issei.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Semi-Balance Breaker]**

.

 _'Semi?'_ Tanya Issei dalam pikirannya.

 _'Ya. Itu bentuk armor balance breaker setengah jadi, hanya bisa digunakan jika kau sudah mencapai balance breaker sempurna.'_ Jawab Draig lewat pikirannya

 _'Jadi maksudmu, Hakuryuukou main-main denganku?'_ Geram Issei

 _'...Entahlah'_ balas Draig acuh.

 _'Sialan.'_

 _ **'Awas!'**_

 _ **Buagh**_

Helm Naga Issei retak terkena tinju dari Naruto,tak sampai disitu Naruto melakukan serangan berupa sikutan lengan kiri ke wajahnya namun Issei yang sudah sadar dari acara melamunnya berhasil menahannya dengan punggung lengan kanannya. Sekiryuutei membalas serangan Naruto dengan tangan kiri yang berubah menjadi cakar Naga.

 _Blaaast_

 _Grab_

Tangan kanan Naruto cukup cepat menahan cakaran tersebut, sayap dipunggungnya bersinar merubah bentuknya menjadi lebih tajam seperti bilah pedang. Panjang sayap Naruto juga menjadi dua kali lipat, dia melepas pegangannya pada tangan kiri Issei mundur kebelakang kemudian menghentakkan sayap memotong Issei yang hanya satu setengah meter didepannya.

 **BOOMM**

Issei memperbesar kedua lengan Naga-nya menggandakan energinya dengan kemampuan Sekiryuutei sehingga lengannya terselubungi energi merah dan menahan sayap Naruto yang ingin memotongnya. Ledakan energi terjadi, membuat udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi ribut.

Posisi Issei sekarang penuh celah tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto melancarkan pukulan dari tangan kirinya mengenai dada sang Sekiryuutei membuat armornya retak dan membawanya terangkat keudara.

 _Buagh_

Pukulan kedua dilancarkan Naruto disusul pukulan ketiga dan keempat. Armor merah yang menutupi dadanya retakannya semakin melebar.

 _Slaatttsss_

 _Bruakkhh_

Tendangan kearah dagu segera diterima Issei membuat terlempar keatas. Naruto dengan kecepatan kilatnya segera berada diatas Issei, kedua tangan dikepalkan dan disatukan segera dihantamkannya pada Issei membuat meluncur cepat ke bawah dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dia harus mencium tanah lagi.

 _ **Vooossshhh**_

 _ **Vooossshhh**_

 _ **Vooossshhh**_

Tiga bola energi berwarna putih ditembakkan Naruto menyusul Issei dibawah sana kemudian ledakan besar tercipta karenanya.

Naruto menon-aktifkan semi-balance breakernya. Regulus yang telah berubah wujud menjadi sebuah gelang emas melingkar di lengan kiri Naruto memberikan support berupa pembukaan titik energi ditubuhnya mempercepat peredaran darah sehingga energi ditubuhnya menjadi semakin cepat meningkat.

Dia bersidekap dada menatap datar pada hasil serangannya yang tertutupi debu. Dia yakin Issei belumlah terkalahkan, melihat dari jumlah pasang sayapnya yang sudah empat pasang membuktikan jika kekuatannya tidaklah berada pada tingkatan bawah.

Asap debu menghilang memperlihatkan Issei yang pakaian atasnya telah tercabik-cabik. Selain keadaan pakaian atasnya yang hancur dia baik-baiknya, kecuali debu yang menempel dikulit.

"Haaahh... Haaaahhhh... Haaaahhh..."

Pemuda setengah Da-Tenshi tersebut menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan terus seperti selama beberapa detik, Iris cokelatnya tak lepas dari sosok Narurto yang masih melayang diudara masih bersidekap dada.

 _'Ini gila, dia sangat kuat.'_

 _ **'Apa kau menyerah, Partner?'**_

 _'Tidak. Kau tahu'kan kondisiku sedang lemah setelah berlatih menggunakan Ascalon?'_

 _ **'Ya, walaupun kau tak sedang lemahpun kau tetap akan kalah Partner. Untuk sekarang, Mundur saja. Demi kebaikanmu.'**_

 _'Apa? kau bercanda'kan Ddraig! Oii'_

 _Vuusshh_

 _Syuutt_

 _Dhuarrr_

Issei dengan cepat berguling kesisi kirinya menghindari sebuah bola merah demonic. Melihat keatas Issei dapat melihat Naruto dengan lihainya terbang kesana-sini menghindari setiap tembakan bola hitam dengan outline merah dan panah serta tombak es dari dua gadis berseragam sekolahan yang sama, namun dengan postur tubuh yang berbeda.

 _Slaaattss_

 _Grab Grab_

 _Wuussshhhh_

Issei melotot melihat kecepatan Naruto, ditengah manuvernya dia dengan secepat kilat segera berada dihadapan gadis bersurai crimson dan gadis bersurai hitam yang pastinya kaget melihat keberadaannya. Sosok Naruto segera memegang pergelangan tangan kedua gadis tersebut, kemudian melesat cepat turun kebawah dan mengahantamkan keduanya pada tanah yang dengan cukup keras terbukti dengan keluarnya darah dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya.

Naruto kemudian memutar tubuhnya kesamping menghindari sebuah tusukan dari seorang pemuda pirang dengan mudahnya, pemuda Namikaze tersebut mengambil dua langkah mundur menghindari ayunan pedang vertikal dari seorang gadis bersurai merah. Tangan Naruto segera memukul tengkuk si gadis merebut paksa katana ditangan kanannya kemudian tanpa berbalik menahan serangan pedang dari samping kanannya.

Sayap Naruto mengembang membawa dirinya terbang menjauh saat sebuah Naginata meluncur dan menusuk tanah yang dipijaknya tadi.

Naruto lagi-lagi berputar-putar diudara menghindari tembakan petir kuning yang mengingatkan Issei pada salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki kemampuan persis seperti gadis berpakaian miko. Ironi sekali batin pemuda cokelat tersebut, seorang miko yang melayani Dewa-Dewi Shinto harus menjadi budak Iblis dan setelah menjadi Iblispun dia masih berani mengenakan pakaian mikonya. Semoga Dewa-Dewi Shinto tidak murka. Murkapun tak apa sih, supaya perang yang luar biasa terjadi dan dia bisa bersenang-senang. Hehe

Waktu santai Issei cepat sekali habisnya, karena dia harus kembali berguling menghindari tendangan dari bocah mungil 'Loli' bertenaga monster terbukti dengan pohon yang ada disampingnya saat jatuh langsung terbang begitu saja tercabut dari tanah dan terlempar keatas menghantam gadis Miko tadi.

Issei segera menghindar dari sebuah pukulan dari samping kirinya, seorang pemuda bersurai blonde pucat dengan sarung tangan berbentuk kepala ular ditangan kirinya adalah pelaku pukulan tadi. Dengan sekali sapuannya pemuda blonde pucat tersebut terjatuh dan harus merasakan tendangan dipipi kanannya dan melemparkan tubuhnya kearah dinding dari bangunan yang ada disekitar tempat pertarungan kecil itu.

Sekarang Issei harus bergerak lincah menghindari serangan kombinasi dari gadis loli tadi dan gadis bersurai biru yang bertenaga sama kuatnya dengan si gadis loli yang berkemungkinan keduanya memegang peranan bidak Rook.

Issei berjongkok saat kedua gadis rook tadi melakukan tendangan dari dua arah berbeda yang berakhir dengan beradunya dua tendangan tersebut disertai suara mengaduh keduanya. Dan Issei dapat bernafas lega sekarang dengan terbang menjauh dari area yang berkemungkinan besar menjadi arena pertarungan dua naga langit vs Iblis muda. Dan demi buku porno Azazel dia ogah sekali jika harus bekerja sama dengan Hakuryuukou yang jelas-jelas adalah rival abadinya.

.

Naruto mengambil dua langkah mundur membiarkan ujung tajam Naginata tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong. Dengan tangan kanan yang menciptakan pedang es dia membalas serangan si gadis Naginata tadi dan adu senjata itu berlangsung alot sampai akhirnya Naruto menembakkan bola enrgi dari tangan kirinya melemparkan Tsubaki kearah Rias dan Sona yang menjalani perawatan dari dua bidak Bishop Sona.

Akeno meluruskan jari telunjuknya yang terselimuti petir, petir kuning melesat kearahnya cepat. Naruto kembali masuk wujud Semi-Balance Breakernya dan melakukan teknik andalan Hakuryuukou yang lain.

 **[Half Dimension]**

Ditengah-tengah serangan petir akeno terjadi distorsi dimensi dimana distorsi itu menghisap habis petir tersebut, Akeno menggeram marah tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sekelebat cahaya putih muncul pada arah pandangannya dan kegelapan yang menyambutnya.

.

Sairaorg duduk santai pada sebuah gedung berlantai, dimana dia menyaksikan aksi nekat Rias dan Sona dengan menyerang Dua Naga Langit yang baru selesai bertarung Ronde 1.

Dia mendesah, saat mengetahui hasil akhirnya dimana peerage Sona dan Rias berikut Sona dan Rias sendiri terkapar pingsan hanya beberapa saja yang masih berdiri itupun tidak dalam keadaan baik.

 **'Dua Naga Langit, mereka akan sangat mengerikan jika bekerja sama dalam pertarungan.'**

 **'Kuharap aku bisa bertarung dengan keduanya nanti.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done!**

 **Jumpa lagi sama saya, Wsa Krisna. hehe**

 **dua bulan yan kagak update, maafkan aku. aku sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Inti ini A/N semoga besok atau jum'at dapet update fict yang lain do'akan saja.**

 **Ada mau meriksain chapter ini? aku yakin ada banyak typo hehe**

 **sebenarnya ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan tapi, dia A/N fict lain sajalah ahaha**

 **Update cepat, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih buat yang ngucapin selamat ultah untuk saya di fb. :v**

 **Wsa Krisna, Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**

 **Dragon Revenge**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi™**

 **Creator :**

 **Wsa Krisna™**

 **Rate :**

 **M (Mature)**

 **Genre :**

 **Misteri, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Super-strong, Adult scene, S-M, Sadist Art, Gore, Death-chara, etc.**

.

.

 **Arc I : Dua Naga Langit : Namikaze Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenda pemimpin Klan dan Yondai-Maou

Suasana disana tak bisa dibilang aman, setelah guncangan yang terjadi karena perseteruan dua Naga Langit yang singgah ke kota mati ini. Kini mereka harus berhadapan dengan lusinan makhluk bersetelan serba hitam khas mafia dengan bersenjatakan double-pistol ataupun double-sword ditangan mereka. Jangan lupakan sepasang sayap naga berwarna hitam bertengger manis dipunggung masing-masing.

Para makhluk yang merupakan Naga hasil pengembang biakkan dari Orochimaru dan Kabuto sekaligus pasukan tempur dari [Awakening Dragon] sebuah organisasi bentukan Orochimaru semenjak dia telah mendapatkan cara ampuh dalam mengembalikan populasi kaum Naga yang merosot.

Naga-Naga yang memegang pedang segera berlari ataupun terbang menerjang para pemimpin klan Iblis dan Yondai-maou yang kini membentuk formasi lingkaran, saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Sedangkan disekitar mereka sekitar sepuluh Iblis pengawal yang tersisa berusaha menghentikan serangan yang datang.

Satu Naga berlari kearah dua pengawal yang tengah menembakkan peluru-peluru demonic kearah Naga yang terbang diatas, si Naga dengan cepatnya sampai satu meter didepan kedua Iblis itu yang masih fokus pada sihirnya. Seperti telah terpogram bahwa apa yang ada didepannya adalah musuh, Naga berwujud manusia itu menebaskan pedang ditangan kanan dan kiri bersamaan memenggal kepala dua Iblis tadi. Kepala dua Iblis itu terlepas dari lehernya jatuh menggelinding ditanah sedangkan dua tubuhnya ambruk kebawah menunggu waktu terurai menjadi debu.

Merasa belum puas hanya dengan memenggal kepala saja, Naga itu menginjak kepala-kepala yang menggelinding ditanah membuatnya menjadi tak berbentuk kepala lagi, warna merah darah dan putih otak bercampur menghasilkan rasa jijik bagi yang melihatnya.

.

Sirzech menatap serius pada makhluk bersayap Naga tersebut, selintas memori mengenai laporan dari Knight-nya Okita Souji tentang sebuah Organisasi yang tengah mengumpulkan makhluk-makhluk untuk tujuan tertentu.

'Bukan, bukan mereka.'

Maou Lucifer itu menepis pemikiran tentang Organisasi itu, ini sedikit berbeda dengan rincian yang diberitahukan Souji. Ini mungkin adalah... Dan Mata sang Maou lucifer melebar saat mengetahui apa yang kini dihadapi mereka.

'Yamata no Orochi.'

Dan sebuah bola putih kebiruan berenergi Dragon melesat kearah sang Maou.

Boom

.

.

Sebenarnya dia sudah memberi tahu Rias supaya tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan dua orang dengan aura naga yang sangat kuat. Tapi apa mau dikata, adik Maou Lucifer itu begitu keras dan tak mengindahkan peringatannya.

Belum lagi dengan adik Maou Leviathan Sona Sitri, Seekvaria tak menyangka jika rivalnya dalam adu strategi itu begitu ceroboh sampai ikut-ikutan dalam menghadapi dua makhluk bertekanan energi yang besar. Para anggota Peerage-nya telah dia sebar untuk menolong Rias dan Sona beserta Peerage-nya sedangkan Sairaorg Bael akan mencoba mengulur waktu dengan berhadapan dengan sosok yang baru diketahui sebagai 'Heavenly Dragon'.

'Dasar kepala tomat bodoh.'

Gadis pirang itu mengembangkan sayap Iblisnya kemudian melesat ketempat dimana para Maou dan pemimpin klan berada. Entah kenapa lingkaran komunikasi tak bisa digunakan atau yang lebih parahnya, mereka tak bisa berteleport meninggalkan tempat ini. Dengan kata lain mereka terjebak dikota mati ini.

Pada saat dirinya telah berada diudara, melalui penglihatan tajam Iblisnya Seekvaria dapat melihat sosok Sairaorg berhadapan dengan sosok lain yang diselimuti armor putih. Dilihat dari kondisinya, dapat Seekvaria pastikan jika Sairaorg sebentar lagi akan dikalahkan. Terlihat jika pakaian yang dikenakan Sairaorg sudah compang-camping dan memar disekujur tubuhnya.

'Bertahanlah Sairaorg.'

.

.

Sairaorg bertumpu pada lututnya, nafasnya ngos-ngosan dengan rakusnya dia meraup oksigen sebanyak dan secepat mungkin membuat dadanya naik-turun dengan sangat cepat. Keringat membasahi tubuh kekarnya, luka-luka kecil dan memar menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya, pakaian hitam ketat tempurnya sudah compang-camping.

Mata violetnya menatap nyalang pada lawan didepannya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan warna mata biru. Sepasang sayap Naga berwarna biru bertengger manis dipunggungnya.

Energi putih terus meluap dari tubuh si pemuda seakan energi yang dimilikinya tiada batas.

Iri, Sairaorg iri pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana caranya supaya dia bisa sekuatnya?

Dengan perlahan dia kembali bangkit energi putih -Touki- bercampur Demonic Powernya melapisi seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lapisan kulit kedua. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang berlari bersiap kembali mengadu tinjunya dengan sang Hakuryuukou. Narutopun juga bersiap berlari dengan kepalan tinju yang telah telah dilapisi energinya secara maksimal.

Keduanya melesat cepat dalam sepersekian detik kedua telah saling berhadapan siap melayangkan tinju masing-masing.

BUAKH

DUMM

Kedua tinju bertemu menghasilkan gelombang angin kuat, bangunan gedung bertingkat yang berada ditengah-tengah pertemuan dua pukulan itupun ikut terkena imbasnya, membuatnya roboh dan menghasilkan debu tebal.

BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH BUAKH

Kedua pemuda berdarah Bael itu tak berhenti, meskipun debu tebal mengganggu pandangan namun keduanya tetap melanjutkan serangan demi serangan hingga akhirnya Sairaorg terlempar kebelakang menghantam sebuah puing bangunan besar dan batuk darah. Angin menerbang sisa-sisa debu, memperlihatkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri tegak walau ada memar dibeberapa bagian. Sairaorg mencoba berdiri meskipun susah dia tetap memaksakannya sehingga kini dia dengan kondisi menyedihkan mengangkat kedua kepalan tinjunya. Kembali menantang Naruto.

"Ini sudah berakhir." Gumam Naruto

Tangan kanan Naruto terulur kedepan membuat gerakan akan mencekik pada udara kosong. Sayap dipunggungnya bersinar diikuti suara khas yang menjadi pertanda akan kekuatan sang Partner.

[Divide]

Brukk

Tubuh Sairaorg jatuh menimpa tanah, dari mulutnya keluar darah segar, membuat kubangan kecil disekitar wajahnya. Demonic Power miliknya telah lenyap terisap oleh teknik andalan dari Hakuryuukou.

'Kau tidak membunuhnya?'

Tanya Albion melalui telepati pikiran kepada Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itu hanya menggelengkan kepala, raut wajahnya menunjukan seringai kesenangan, dia melihat kearah bawah bertemu pandanga dengan Sairaorg. Iris biru langitnya beradu dengan violet yang menatapnya marah.

"Kau akan menjadi yang terakhir kubunuh, pemuda Bael."

Dan Naruto berjalan pergi kearah dimana para Maou dan pemimpin klan berada, yang kini tengah bertarung melawan lusinan Evil Dragon yang berada dibawah komando-nya.

Fakta baru diketahui oleh Sairaorg tentang siapa pelaku pembunuhan anggota klan-nya.

.

Baru beberapa langkah dia menjauhi tubuh terbaring Sairaorg, Naruto kini dihadang oleh seorang Iblis betina cantik berambut pirang yang diikat pony-tail dan bertubuh seksi. Bulu halus Naruto berdiri bukan karena rasa takut yang datang tiba-tiba, tapi karena paras cantiknya yang memikat.

'Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini kau lebih tertarik pada gadis pirang. Bocah.'

'Gara-gara bertemu Seraph Gabriel kurasa.'

'Pfft, baiklah terserah kau saja. Yang jelas kau itu Kaisar.'

'Kaisar boleh punya selir banyak'kan?'

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dengan muda."

Lingkaran sihir tercipta didepan telapak tangannya yang kemudian menembakkan lusinan beam berwarna emas. Naruto tidak bergerak menghindar, dia lebih memilih melebarkan kedua kakinya sejajar dengan bahu. Energi putih menguar dari tubuh Naruto, kepalan tinju kanannya terangkat sejajar dengan dada, dengan energi yang terpusat pada tinjunya dia menghantam udara kosong didepannya dan menghasilkan gelombang angin kencang yang membuat lusinan beam yang menuju kearahnya saling bertabrakan dan menghasilkan cahya ledakan yang menyilaukan mata.

Dalam cahaya ledakan itu Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Kuisha Abaddon, Queen dari kerajaan Sairaorg. Dengan sekali pukulan kearah tengkuknya, gadis pirang itu yang lengah itu pingsan seketika dan masuk kedalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto menatap sinis kearah tubuh pingsan Sairaorg beberapa meter didepannya kemudian beralih pada gadis dipelukannya.

'Malam-malamku tidak akan dingin lagi.'

Dan Kuisha pun tenggelam pada lingkaran sihir yang dibuat Naruto, mengirimnya untuk sementara waktu pada dimensi penyimpanan untuknya.

.

Langkah demi langkah dilaluinya tanpa gangguan, suara-suara disekelilingnya bagai melodi indah yang tak akan tergantikan. Suara rapalan mantra, bunyi dua logam yang beradu, menjadi pengiring setiap langkahnya.

Naruto melangkah tanpa ragu, setiap langkahnya dihiasi dengan munculnya ingatan masa lalu.

-Siapa ayah dan ibuku?

-Kabuto, gimana rasanya tamasya?

-Hei, Orochimaru siapa ibuku-ttebayo?

-Sudah kubilang kau lahir dari batu, bocah bodoh

Senyum miris diperlihat Naruto, memori-memori semasa kecil ini begitu sampai bermunculan pada saat seperti ini. Memori sewaktu dia bertanya siapa orang-tuanya kepada Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

'Bodoh..'

-A...Apakah itu benar?

-Ya, orang-tuamu mati terbunuh... Untuk melindungimu

Air mata mengalir, memori satu ini begitu menjengkelkan. Membuat sisi lemah-nya harus keluar disaat seperti ini.

Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, ini bukan waktunya menangis. Benar! ini bukan waktunya menangis. Dalang dari pembunuhan orang-tuanya berada disana, tepat di tujuan langkah kakinya.

Tak ada lagi penyesalan, saatnya pembalasan.

Pembalasan pada apa yang telah dirasakan olehnya dan para saudara-saudara angkatnya akibat ulah dari Iblis sialan disana.

Energi Naga milik Naruto meningkat pesat, tampak menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Dikonsentrasi'kannya energi miliknya ketelapak tangan membentuk sebuah bola plasma berwarna putih.

Psyiuuu

Bola plasma tersebut ditembakkan kearah depannya, mengincar pada Iblis jantan bersurai merah crimson.

Seringaian hadir diwajah Naruto saat serangannya mengenai target dan meledak, suara ledakan itu mengehentikan aktifitas pertarungan disekitarnya.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, energi Naga miliknya kian meledak-ledak saat tahu jika target serangannya selamat atau lebih tepatnya tidak terpengaruh bola plasmanya.

.

.

.

Pada ketinggian sekitar 2 KM diatas permukaan tanah, tersamarkan oleh awan-awan. Dua orang manusia -secara fisiknya- tengah mengamati pertempuran di kota mati dibawah mereka. Sesekali, mereka menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas dipapan krani yang dipegangnya.

"Hasilnya, jauh lebih memuaskan."

Ucap seorang pria, dia mengenakan jas putih lab, dia memandang takjub pada hal yang terjadi dibawahnya. Dia tak menyangka jika hasil penelitiannya membuahkan hasil sedemikian rupa.

Pria disampingnya terkekeh, jari tangannya yang bebas membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mata kelabunya menajam saat melihat sesuatu dibawahnya.

"Hiashi, persiapkan penarikan para Dragon tester. Data yang kita peroleh sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Eh? Ta-tapi"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kekebalan tubuh para Dragon mulai melemah selain itu ada Iblis dengan kekuatan penghancur ada disana."

Potong Kabuto cepat, memang benar jika data yang mereka peroleh sudah cukup sehingga tak ada alasan untuk tetap membiarkan para Dragon itu berkeliaran bebas. Selain itu, ada pemimpin dan Tetua klan Bael dan Maou Lucifer yang memiliki Power of Destruction. Jangan lupa para Maou lainnya, seperti Ajuka Beelzebub yang memiliki kemampuan membalikkan serangan dengan daya hancur 10 kali lipat.

'Selain itu, lawan Naruto-kun adalah Sirzech Lucifer. Lawan yang mustahil untuk dikalahkan olehnya saat ini.'

.

.

Asap hasil ledakan mengepul keangkasa, seluruh makhluk yang berada disekitarnya menghentikan pertarungannya masing-masing. Pandangan mereka menatap pada satu tempat yaitu tempat berdirinya sang Maou Crimson tadi menanti-nanti hasil dari ledakan tadi.

Wushh

Angin besar menyingkirkan asap hitam itu memperlihatkan sebuah kawah bekas ledakan tadi. Ditengah-tengahnya berdirilah sang Maou Lucifer masa kini, Sirzech Lucifer (Gremory) yang kini tengah menahan sebuah tinju dari seorang pemuda tak dikenal dimata para pemimpin klan Iblis tapi memiliki aura yang familiar.

'Hakuryuukou?!' Pikir mereka.

"A-Apa yang dilakukannya... Disini?" Ucap seorang pengawal dari klan Agares.

"Entahlah... Tapi itu mulai menjelaskan semua ini." Sahut pengawal dari klan Sitri.

..Sring

Sebuah lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul dilangit diatas mereka, membuat beragam spekulasi melintasi pikiran para Iblis disana. Bantuan'kah? atau musuh?

Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi, para makhluk setengah Naga itu mengembangkan sayap-sayap nya dan melesat memasuki portal sihir tersebut. Meninggalkan para Iblis yang dilanda kebingungan karena makhluk yang menyerang mereka pergi begitu saja.

Kemudian arah pandang mereka semua mengarah pada satu-satunya pertarungan yang masih tersisa. Pertarungan antara sang Satan Crimson melawan Hakuryuukou.

.

.

Kaki kiri ditarik kebelakang, badan tegap seolah berat armor tidak mengganggunya. Aura Iblis menguar dengan liar disekeliling tubuhnya.

Sirzech menahan pukulan Hakuryuukou dengan mudah walau udara disekelilingnya meledak-ledak bahkan area disisinyapun juga ikut hancur menyisakan kawah besar. Mata Blue-Green nya sedikit menyipit saat melihat ciri fisik penyerangnya.

'Rambut kuning, mata biru, kulit berwarna tan? entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengannya.' Pikir sang Satan Crimson tersebut, dia segera mengelak dari tendangan Naruto dan melompat ke samping. Demonic power mengumpul ditangan kanannya Sirzech menunggu momen dimana dia bisa menyerang lawannya dalam sekali serang.

Gagal dengan tendangannya tak membuat Naruto berhenti, dia tak tahu kenapa saat ini seluruh tubuh menegang dan... panas. Iblis-Iblis sialan yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian orangtua nya ada disini dan dia tak punya alasan untuk tidak menyerang salah satu dari mereka.

Teriakan Albion dalam pikirannya tidak dia pedulikan, walau benar adanya jika lawannya ini berada jauh diatasnya tapi tetap saja. Dia murid ibunya tapi setelah mengetahui kematian ibunya kenapa dia melakukan apapun. Naruto yakin jika dia tahu siapa dalam pembunuhan itu tapi kenapa dia tak melakukan apapun... Dia... Raja mereka'kan?

"...Kenapa?!" Bisiknya, Naruto mencoba menusuk tubuh Sirzech namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah. Sirzech dapat melihat celah dari lawannya dengan tubuhnya yang menyamping dari lawannya, dia siap memberikan pukulan keras yang mungkin bisa mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

"...Kau biarkan mereka mati?"

...Terlambat, pukulan Sirzech sudah melayang mengenai pinggang kanan Naruto membuat terlempar beberapa meter, menghantam tanah dan tak bergerak.

Sirzech diam mematung ditempatnya berdiri, teman-teman sesama Maou-nya yang berjalan kearah tidak dia pedulikan. Matanya kini memandang hampa kearah Naruto mendarat tadi. Jantungnya telah berdegup kencang kata-kata terakhir pemuda yang menyerangnya tadi membuat sebuah kemungkinan yang sangat jelas.

'Mungkinkah?!'

Cubitan kecil terasa pada jantung membuat rasa sakit yang belum dirasakannya.

.

"Tangkap dia!"

Perintah Ajuka pada pengawalnya yang tersisa, serangan tiba-tiba tadi sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan separuh pasukan Iblis yang diperintahkan menjaga pertemuan ini. Dan sekarang dengan adanya serangan tiba-tiba lainnya dari Hakuryuukou bersamaan dengan laporan Seekvaria dengan begini harusnya mereka bisa mengorek informasi darinya dan dengan begitu pula tekanan dari Tetua Iblis bisa ditahan.

Mata cokelat Ajuka menatap pada sahabat sesama Maou-nya, Sirzech. Ada yang aneh dengannya, benar sekali tatapan matanya sangat hampa. Ajuka belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Ada apa, Sir?" Tanyanya saat mendekat. Serafal dan Falbium juga mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ajuka!" Panggil Sirzech, Maou Beelzebub itu memusatkan perhatiannya secara penuh padanya.

"Bisa kau cek aura pemuda Hakuryuukou itu? kumohon."

Ajuka ingin bertanya ada apa memangnya? dia cuma pemuda yang secara andil menambah kertas sialan pada meja kita'kan? tapi mendengar kata mohon dari Sirzech dan tatapannya yang... hampa Ajuka tak berani menyela dan memilih menuruti keinginan sahabatnya itu.

Tak kurang dari semenit dalam penganalisisannya melalui lingkaran sihir kecilnya, Ajuka tak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan matanya. Dia memandang tak percaya pada teman merahnya itu dan hanya mendapati raut wajah begitulah. Sedangkan dua Maou lainnya hanya memandang bingung mereka berdua namun teralihkan oleh teriakan dari pada pengawal Ajuka yang bertugas menangkap pemuda Hakuryuukou itu. Dan yang terlihat adalah potongan tubuh yang beterbangan beserta teriakan yang in-memilukan yang terdengar nyaring.

.

Beberapa lusin detik sebelumnya

'Sudah kubilang jangan ya jangan dasar bodoh!' Teriak Albion dikepalanya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia merasa teriakan Albion itu tak berguna. Dan lagi dia cuma ingin mengukur kehebatan dari sang Iblis super yang katanya sanggup mendamprat para keturunan Maou asli dengan mudahnya. Yah walau disertai ucapan dramatis~.

'Organ dalam bagian kananmu banyak yang rusak, si setan merah itu pasti sedikit memberi energi penghancur pada pukulannya.' Mendengar laporan kerusakan tubuh dari Albion membuat tubuhnya menggigil, baru satu pukulan yang menurutnya tidak terlalu serius bisa membuatnya begini? mungkinkah Sirzech yang disebut Iblis super itu murid Saitama-Sensei yang terkenal akan One Punch-nya.

"Tangkap dia!" Sebuah suara perintah itu membawa Naruto dari lamunan nyelenehnya sebagai Anime Lovers. Suara tapak kaki terdengar oleh Naruto yang mendekat kearahnya lantas saja hal itu membuat dirinya bersiap menyerang lawannya.

"Albion-"

'Sudah hampir selesai'

Ah, untungnya dia punya partner handal seperti Albion. Naruto berdiri dari acara terlentangnya menyambut todongan pedang yang siap menggorok lehernya.

'Mari kita lanjutkan Dramanya~ fufu.'

Sebelum pedang itu beberapa centi mendekati lehernya Naruto segera membungkukkan badannya kedepan Iblis menodongkan pedang padanya, telapak tangan kirinya telah mengeluarkan embusan angin dingin pertanda kemampuan Es alami-nya siap. Naruto segera memukul dada Iblis didepannya membiarkan energi dingin meresap kedalam tubuh si Iblis dan membekukan aliran darahnya dan merenggut nyawanya dengan dramatis. Kaki kiri Naruto maju kedepan bertumpu pada tanah, kaki kanan Naruto dia bawa berputar menyapu kaki Iblis-Iblis dibelakangnya yang berniat main bokong. Pengecut lu njing!

Tangan kanan sang Hakuryuukou dengan cepat merebut pedang dari Iblis yang baru dibekukannya yang membuat ekspresi wajah -Waw, aku jadi beku- yang dengan cepat pula dia membelah kepala Iblis paling depan kemudian berlanjut pada dua Iblis dibelakangnya dan yang tersisa adalah potongan tubuh dan darah.

Naruto berbalik bermaksud membelah tombak energi berwarna hijau muda yang lagi-lagi berniat main bokong. Sesaat setelah tombak tersebut dibelahnya dan terbagi sesaat itu pula potongan tombak tersebut menghilang seketika. Lenyap.

Hah?

Namun Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan melamun ataupun menyumpah bahkan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buatnya berubah menjadi jengkel. Dia segera merentangkan sayap Naga mekanik-nya terbang keudara menghindari terjangan gelombang Es yang kini membekukan tempat berpijaknya.

Naruto siap mengumpulkan energinya dan menembakkannya pada para Maou sebelum dia merasakan serangan dari atasnya secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto mendongak dan terkejut saat dua bola energi hijau beberapa meter darinya. Tangan kirinya terentang bersiap membagi dua serangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya kedua bola energi tersebut kembali lenyap dan membuatnya menjerit dalam hati.

'Syaitoooooonnnnnnnn.'

Swap Swap

tombak-tombak Es menyerang Naruto yang lengah sebagian membekukan sayapnya sebagian lagi berhasil dibelah dua olehnya. Pandangan Naruto bertemu dengan Maou Beelzebub yang memandangnya prihatin, melihat tatapan sang Maou membuat amarahnya semakin membara. Dari atas dia dapat menangkap ucapan tak bersuara sang Maou 'Awas tuh' dan itu membuatnya terkejut. Karena dikedua sisinya bola energi yang tadi lenyap kembali mewujud dan telah siap... meledak.

DHUARR

.

DHUARR

Suara ledakan itu terdengar kesepenjuru kota mati para Iblis yang selamat memandang takjub pada hasil ledakan dilangit malam dan itu sangat indah. Tapi kemudian raut wajah mereka menjadi ngeri saat gelombang angin kuat hasil ledakan itu menerbangkan puing-puing bangunan.

Wuushh

Gelombang angin kedua ebih kuat dari sebelumnya diikuti bunyi suara mekanik familiar yang bagi yang mengetahuinya. Bunyi dari salah satu sacred gear kelas longinus yang menyimpan jiwa Kaisar Naga putih.

[Vanishing Dragon Blance Break]

Cahaya putih menyilaukan menyinari keseluruh penjuru kota mati itu. Membuat lusinan pasang mata menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas kearahnya.

Tapi cahaya itu tak berlangsung lama hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya meredup diikuti bunyi pecah dan tubuh terjatuh seseorang.

.

Naruto bertumpu pada satu lututnya nafasnya terengah-engah darah mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya belum lagi teriakan frustasi dari sang partner dikepalanya membuat lengkap penderitaannya itu.

Sekitar sepuluh didepannya, berdiri empat Maou yang memerintah dunia Iblis raut wajah mereka serius dibelakang mereka pemimpin setiap klan beserta pengawal mereka yang selamat turut siaga bersiap menyerang jika diperlukan.

'Walah~ gimana kaburnya?'

'Pakai Regulus.'

"Haha."

Naruto tertawa membuat semua Iblis disana kebanyakan mengernyitkan dahi. Bingung. Tawa Naruto semakin terbahak saat melihat wajah bingung para Iblis tersebut. Cahaya emas muncul ditangan kanannya yang kemudian membesar sampai akhirnya membentuk sebuah kapak perang bermata ganda.

Pemuda setengah Iblis itu mengacungkan kapaknya seolah menantang mereka untuk berperang.

"Dengarkan aku para Iblis sialan! Aku Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Kushina Bael dan Namikaze Minato telah kembali. Aku akan menuntut atas dosa yang telah kalian lakukan, ini baru awal pada kedepannya semuanya akan lebih mengerikan dari ini."

Hakuryuukou itu segera menghantam tanah dengan kapak perangnya menciptakan gempa bumi 8,4 SR yang menyebabkan bumi terbelah membuat para Iblis didepannya harus mengeluarkan sayap mereka dan terbang keatas. Dan itu momen yang ditunggu Naruto dia segera menciptakan portal sihir yang membawanya pergi dari kekacauan menyenangkan yang dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai? #lambai_tangan**

 **Lama tak jumpa semua, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besar untuk pembaca yang menunggu fanfict absurd ini. Hee~hee**

 **Gak banyak omong, Naruto udah ngumumin siapa dia sebenarnya dan menyatakan balas dendam kepada para petinggi Iblis.**

 **Buat yang ngira Naruto sangat lemah saat melawan para Maou jawabannya adalah karena Naruto baru setingkat High Class Devil sedangkan para Maou pada tingkatan Ultimate bahkan Super Devil. Jadi sudah pasti dia kalah, lagian si Narutonya udah terlalu banyak melawan mulai dari ngelawan Issei tapi gak terlalu serius dan si Isseinya juga lagi lemah karena ritual dari pedang Ascalon. Lalu dia ngelawan Sairaorg yang kita anggap satu tingkat dibawah dia -Naruto-. Begitulah jawaban saya untuk yang menganggap Naruto lemah.**

 **Dan soal kekuatan Ajuka, emang begitu adanya kok... Pada volume -lupa yang keberapa- tapi yang jelas pas si Issei sekarat dan dianggap tewas Rias dan Peerage-nya ngedatengin Ajuka dan meminta saran, tapi kemudian mereka diserang oleh kelompok penyihir khaos Brigade tapi si Ajuka dengan gampangnya ngebalikin serangan dengan mudah... yah yang baca tahu lah.**

 **Dan pffftt, baca fanfic NarutoDxD saat ini kok gimana ya. perbandingan siswa dan siswi di Kuoh akademi adalah 8:3 oke ini aneh, kok 8:3 ini saya terlalu bodoh dalam matematika atau siapa ya? pfftt**

 **Dan apaan pula, rebut-rebut harem orang... NarutoxGrayfiaxRiasxAkenoxbla bla pair legend yang pastinya (sangat pasti) kelanjutan ceritanya nol.**

 **Dan lagi (lagi) kalo mau buat fanfic di fandom kayak gini itu harus kuat iman, di LN udah dijelasin bukan satu dua agama tapi mitology lainpun juga jadi ya kuatin iman salah langkah flame deh.**

 **trus, banyak-banyakin info seputar dunia Naruto sama DxD, apaan juga Naruto menguasai lima elemen dasar, beberapa kekai genkai, punya rinnegan dan sharingan, sacred gear level longinus dateng-dateng maen hantam sambil teriak "aku pembawa perdamaian" tapi rajin motong tubuh lawan mainin hati semua char cewek... walah dan itu semua dia kuasai dalam hitungan bulan. Jeniuspun gak gitu-gitu amat.**

 **#Gali_lubang**

 **Ah, lupain deh diomongin begitupun juga pada akhirnya Unleash your imagination iya imajinasi tapi gak gitu-gitu amat... boleh-boleh aja lu buat begitu tapi kalo gak ada review gak usah koar-koar, pemberitahuan fb saya penuh ama yang begituan doang...**

 **"Gali_lubang_lebih_dalem**

 **yah begitulah, penjelasan singkat tentang chapter ini dan ditambah ceramah panjang (gk mutu) dari saya.**

 **Oh ya, untuk saran fem!vali-nya saya nemu beberapa yang cocok... antara Celia dari anime Walkure Romanze atau Mami Veena dari Noragami. Yah, char ini penting selain karena dia punya darah lucifer saya akan buat dia sebagai sekutu bagi Awakening Dragon jangan lupain Kakek Rizevim tersayang kita yang punya pengaruh untuk kalangan mitolohy**

 **yah segitu aja... update terakhir dipenghujung tahun... jika ada typo tolong kasih tahu karena saya ngecek cuma sekali aja, akan diperbaiki sekalian update ff romance ditahun baru... Pair mainstream NarutoxShion, Mainstream'kan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wsa Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**

 **Dragon Revenge**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto™**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi™**

 **Creator :**

 **Wsa Krisna™**

 **Rate :**

 **M**

 **(Kata kasar dan kotor yang lupa dicuci :v)**

 **Genre :**

 **Misteri, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, etc.**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Super-strong, Adult scene, S-M, Gore, Death-chara, etc.**

.

.

 **Arc I : Dua Naga Langit : Kebenaran Lain**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang berjalan disebuah lorong berbahan batu bata dengan pencahayaan temaram. Ini adalah salah satu markas lain dari [Awakening Dragon] atau mungkin bisa disebut 'salah satu lab' milik The Pedofil of Orochimaru-sama dalam penelitiannya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan Naruto telah berdiri pada pintu berwarna cokelat. Ditangan kirinya ada sebuah nampan, dengan piring berisikan roti tawar dengan kaleng-kaleng selai kecil rasa cokelat, strawberry dan kacang yang menurut data Kabuto itulah rasa selai kesukaan- _nya_. Memasang wajah tersenyum, Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan tangan kanannya. Pintu semakin lebar dan semakin cerah pula senyum yang dipasangnya.

 _Bugh_

Dan senyum yang dipasangnya dibalas lemparan bantal oleh seseorang yang berada didalamnya.

"Ya ampun, Kuisha-chan. Beginikah caramu menyambut penyelamatmu?"

"Penyelamat? kau menculikku, kau tahu itu? apa alasanmu melakukan ini padaku? jawab aku kuning tahi."

Naruto mengabaikan sejumlah pertanyaan tak penting tersebut, dia memilih masuk kedalam ruang itu dan mengunci pintunya dan membuat Kuisha semakin merapatkan punggungnya pada tembok dibelakangnya. Naruto duduk ditepi kasur setelah menaruh nampan berisi makanan tawanan-nya itu pada meja kecil disana.

"Ah, aku benar-benar menyelamatkanmu, kau tahu. Dari tangan pak tua di sana."

Tangan kanannya mengelus surai pirang yang hampir senada dengan rambutnya. Kuisha hanya memejamkan matanya, dia ingin menepis kasar tangan pemuda itu tapi karena gelang yang terpasang dikedua tangannyalah membuat tangannya tak bisa bergerak bebas.

"Pak tua?" Cicit Kuisha, Naruto menghentikan elusannya dan Kuisha membuka sebelah matanya takut. Kejadian tempo lalu sudah membuatnya mengerti seberapa jauh perbedaan kekuatan mereka, Sairaorg -King-nya- yang disebut-sebut Iblis muda terkuat itu kalah dalam sekejap apalagi dirinya yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau tak perlu takut, kau aman dari pak tua itu."

"A-Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?"

"Sebenarnya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya ruangan itu remang karena sumber pencahayaannya hanya dari sebatang lilin di salah satu sudutnya.

Dan tak jauh disamping lilin itu, sebuah tubuh terbaring hanya beralaskan sebuah tikar. Wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas karena salah satu punggung tangannya menutupi wajahnya, tapi dari tubuhnya yang kecil dan rambutnya yang panjang bisa kita anggap bahwa dia itu seorang wanita.

 _klekk~_

Suara di sudut lainnya terdengar keras, si wanita sedikit menolehkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang mengunjungi orang terbuang seperti dirinya.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar seirama didengarnya dengan baik, itu karena dirinya seorang Iblis yang memiliki pendengaran berkali-kali lipat dari makhluk rendah seperti manusia. Dia cukup mengenalnya pemilik langkah kaki itu dengan baik, ya pasti orang itu.

"Hai, sepupu."

Seperti yang diduganya, suara itu tak lain milik sepupunya Diehauser Belial.

"Tak biasanya kamu kemari, Die."

"Hei hei. Dalam bahasa Inggris Die itu artinya mati lho, kamu ingin aku mati? Cleria!"

Cleria segera merubah posisinya, dari terbaring menjadi duduk menyandarkan punggung kecilnya pada dinding dibelakangnya.

Cleria Belial, salah satu Iblis dari pilar bangsawan Iblis di dunia bawah. Dia juga merupakan sepupu dari pemimpin keluarga Belial saat ini sekaligus Iblis yang menduduki peringkat no.1 dalam Rating Game, Diehauser Belial.

Cleria dipenjara atas hubungan terlarangnya dengan seorang Exorcist Gereja. Benar, dia menjalin hubungan selayaknya pasangan kekasih dengan seorang Exorcist bukan untuk menghancurkan iman sang Exorcist itu hanya cinta, cinta biasa selayaknya gadis manusia kepada lawan jenisnya.

Seharusnya Cleria dihukum mati karena tindakannya itu. Tapi jika bukan karena komplain dari Diehauser mengenai segala tindakan yang dillakukan Cleria terhadap dunia bawah seharusnya dia mendapat keringanan hukuman. Dan jika saja para Maou tidak turut campur khususnya Maou Lucifer dan menyarankan supaya dirinya di penjara saja para Iblis tua itu pasti akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Dan berakhirlah dia disini disebuah penjara tak dikenal.

Diehauser pun duduk bersila setelah melepas sejumlah bola cahaya dari lingkaran sihir kecil di tangannya. Ruangan itu menjadi terang memperlihatkan kondisinya yang sangat memprihatinkan. Dinding kusam dan lembab, lantai dingin sedingin es yang Diehauser tebak telah dirancang untuk menyiksa Cleria secara perlahan. Sepupunya diperlakukan seperti ini! diam-diam tangannya mengepal kuat, andai jika lebih kuat lagi, tidak bahkan para Maou yang memiliki kekuaan lebih dari dirinyapun terbatasi dalam melawan Iblis-Iblis tua itu.

Memikirkan kegagalan dirinya yang membuat sepupunya seperti ini, Diehauser merasa dirinya tak pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Keluarga' dari gadis didepannya ini.

"Die... Die... DIEHAUSER BELIAL!-uhk."

"Ah."

Champion itu tersadar dari lamunannya, dirinya segera menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan memunculkan sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya kepada Cleria.

"Fuuhh, jarang-jarang aku minum air sesegar ini." Ungkap gadis dari klan Belial itu.

Jarang-jarang? apakah Cleria tak diberi minum dan makan oleh penjaga penjara ini secara teratur? lagi-lagi sang Juara Rating Game itu mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Tapi mengingat laporan yang diberikan familiar-nya mengenai keadaan sekitar penjara Cleria, dia harusnya tak semarah ini. Kenapa? itu karena dalam laporannya dituliskan bila tidak ada penjaga disini dengan kata lain penjara Cleria dibiarkan begitu saja, hanya Kekkai luar biasa kuat yang ditinggalkan.

"Hey, Die?"

"Hmm."

"Apakah... Sudah ada kejelasan mengenai keberadaan putra Nona Kushina?"

Raut wajah gadis berambut keabuan itu menunjukan kekhawatiran, bahkan disaat keadaanmu yang mengkhawatirkan kau masih memikirkan orang lain? sepupuku memang gadis yang baik.

Diehauser memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang makin lama semakin mendekat dan akan merapat pada Cleria.

"Ah, soal itu. Saat ini kondisi politik di dunia bawah tengah memanas."

Mendengar itu Cleria mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. Helaian rambut abu-abunya menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya yang dilapisi kain abu-abu yang pada masa lampau di dunia manusia dikenal dengan simbol pakaian budak.

"Politik Dunia bawah memang selalu panas'kan? menyaingi dunia manusia malah. Dan hal apa yang membuatnya begitu?"

"Ya, kamu benar." Diehauser sedikit menggeser tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Seminggu lalu, saat diadakannya ujian kemampuan para calon pemimpin keluarga Iblis yang diadakan disalah satu kota Jepang. Dua Naga langit muncul dan bertarung disana, membuat pertandingan itu kacau balau. Para Heir dan Heiress Clan terluka parah dan sekarang masih dalam perawatan."

Cleria masih mendengarkan dia tahu jika Diehauser belum selesai bicara.

"Dan fakta paling mengerikannya adalah... Hakuryuukou masa kini adalah putra dari Kushina-Dono sendiri, dia juga mengatakan bila dirinya akan membalas kematian Ibu dan Ayahnya kepada dunia bawah."

Cleria terdiam mendengar berita panas yang kini menjadi topik didalam politik Underworld. Masyarakat umum Underworld memang tidak tahu akan hal ini, yang mereka tahu hanyalah bahwa Naga Langit dengan seenak duburnya mengganggu acara itu.

Diehauser memilih memperhatikan sepupunya, dia tahu jika informasi ini cukup mencengangkan baginya, melihat putra dari Raja-nya memilih menjadi musuh Underworld. Entah apalagi reaksinya jika dia tahu bahwa salah satu kepala keluarga Iblis tewas di dunia manusia.

"Setidaknya, dia tumbuh menjadi kuat ya, Die?" Ucap Cleria akhirnya.

Diehauser hanya mengangguk, tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaan sepupunya dengan mengatakan bahwa putra Kushina adalah seorang Kriminal sekarang.

Keheningan melanda keduanya, terbawa pada pikiran masing-masing sampai beberapa menit kemudian dipecahkan oleh Cleria.

"Hei, Die!"

"Apa?" Tanya Champion itu.

"Apa kau tahu, tentang bidak Raja?"

Pertanyaan yang mencengangkan. Memang saat Maou Beelzebub mempublikasikan mengenai Evil Piece yang berupa bidak-bidak catur sebagai alat pereinkarnasi Iblis dia tidak menyertakan bidak Raja didalamnya. Alasannya bahwa bidak Raja tidak akan banyak kegunaan selain sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah Raja dan penghubung dengan bidaknya.

Maka Ajuka menciptakan sebuah monumen khusus dimana jika seorang Iblis kelas atas menyentuhnya, maka secara sah dia menjadi seorang Raja dari Evil Piece-nya. Meskipun Sang Juara itu pernah mendengar rumor-nya tapi tak ada bukti nyata akan kebenarannya dan Diehauser menganggapnya bahwa itu hanya bualan semata.

"Apa maksudmu, Cleria?"

Rasa penasaran menghinggapi dirinya, dengan memajukan tubuhnya sampai begitu rapat dengan Cleria.

Cleria sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya rasa sakit karena kondisi tubuhnya yang benar-benar kekurangan nutrisi menyerangnya.

"Die, kau terlalu dekat." Bisik Iblis betina itu.

Diehauser yang sadar jika dia seperti suami yang ngebet minta jatah pada istrinya yang tengah sakit segera memundurkan tubuhnya, memberikan cukup ruang diam keduanya.

"Baiklah." Cleria menarik nafas panjang, mata abu-abu-nya melirik kanan kiri memastikan sesuatu.

"Penjara ini tidak dipasangi penyadap'kan?"

"Tidak, aku berani jamin, Cleria." Jawab Diehauser mantap.

Cleria mengangguk.

"Ini bermula, setelah rating game terakhir nona Kushina..." Mulai Cleria.

 **...**

 **20 Tahun Yang Lalu, Underworld.**

 **Rating Game, Kushina Bael vs Sheska Belphegor**

Ledakan besar terjadi pada ruang dimensi buatan itu. Sekelebat orang bergerak cepat mengayunkan pedang besarnya dengan cepat memotong setiap sosok yang dilewatinya. Asap hasil ledakan menghilang menunjukan seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan sebuah pedang besar ditangan kanannya tergenggam erat. Meskipun mulut dan hidungnya tertutupi perban namun senyuman maniak-nya dapat terasa dan terbayangkan.

Cahaya biru muda menyelimuti tubuh-tubuh Iblis yang ditebasnya dan juga makhluk-makhluk ciptaan sihir dari tanah liat -Minion- segera melebur menjadi debu.

 **[Dua Pawn dan 1 Knight Sheska-Sama kalah.]**

Zabuza nama Knight berpedang besar itu, menggerak-gerakkan lehernya mencoba melemaskan otot-otot-nya yang menegang. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara dari wasit Rating Game ini.

 **[Dua Bishop Sheska-Sama kalah.]**

Senyuman diwajah Zabuza semakin mengembang.

 _'Mei, kau cepat juga.'_ pikirnya.

Shikaku bergumam-gumam tak jelas sedangkan orang disebelahnya mendesah maklum akan kelakuan temannya ini.

"Wanita itu, seenaknya saja mengambil bagianku juga."

"Ayolah, Shika. Tak perlu begitu, Mei hanya sedikit bersemangat." Ucap pria lain disisinya.

"Lagipula ini pertandingan terakhir King kita sebelum pensiun." Lanjut pria itu.

Shikaku kembali mendesah dan memfokuskan pandangan kedepan.

"Terserah, Fugaku bakar pion-pion itu." Kepala Shikaku sedikit ditegakkan menunjuk enam Iblis ber-bidak Pawn yang kini terikat jurus bayangan klan Iblis Nara.

Salah satu tangan Fugaku terangkat ke depan tepat mengarah pada keenam Iblis yang berusaha melepaskan diri.

 _Ctik_

Dengan satu jentikan jari semburan api keluar dari sekitar tangan Fugaku dan merambat membakar pion-pion Sheska Belphegor sebelum akhirnya terselimuti cahaya biru-putih dan lenyap.

 **[Enam Pawn Sheska-Sama kalah.]**

Bayangan Shikaku yang memanjang mulai kembali ke wujud asalnya. Fugaku bersidekap dada dan menatap tajam kearah depan, Sharingan-nya aktif.

Pertandingan itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya kedua King saling berhadapan dan pertarungan klimaks dimulai.

"Pertarungan yang menyenangkan bukan, Sheska-Chan?" Tanya Kushina, melayang diudara dengan bantuan sayap Iblis miliknya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kau dapat mengalahkan Mei dan kedua Rook-ku. Ini melebihi perkiraanku." Tambahnya dengan senyuman.

Sheska tersenyum.

"Anda juga akan kalah dsini, Kushina-Dono." Ucap Sheska, sembari mengibaskan rambut pirangnya memperlihatkan tanduk kecil dikeningnya yang tertutupi poni.

Kushina tersenyum, tidak menanggapi provokasi Iblis kecil dihadapannya. Power of Destruction menyelimuti kedua tangannya sampai siku, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Sheska segera merelease lusinan lingkaran sihir, menembakkan puluhan laser penghancur kearah Kushina yang menyongsongnya dengan senyuman percaya diri.

 _ **Dumm.. Dumm.. Dumm..**_

Suara ledakan terjadi akibat benturan antara laser Sheska dengan tinju terlapisi Power of Desruction Kushina. Sheska kembali merelease lingkaran sihir lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dan kembali tembakan laser kearah Kushina yang kini berjalan santai kearahnya.

Ledakan kembali terjadi lebih besar dari sebelumnya, dan Sheska tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sheska menunggu dengan sabar pemberitahuan Kushina Bael yang gugur.

Asap yang mengepul akibat hasil ledakan itu hilang secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan benda bulat berwarna hitam dengan outline merah, itu adalah energi Power of Destruction yang Kushina bentuk menjadi sebuah pelindung. Benda bulat itu mengempis dan menjadi sepasang sarung tangan yang berkobar pada tangan Kushina.

Kushina menegakkan kepalanya, dengan angkuh dia memberi pandangan meledek kepada Sheska yang menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat.

 _'Tak ada pilihan lain.'_ Pikirnya.

Seketika tekanan energi Sheska meningkat sepuluh tidak dua puluh kali dari sebelumnya, dan dalam iris violet-nya Kushina melihat bidak catur Raja di dada besar milik Sheska.

 _'Apa maksudnya ini?'_

 **.**

Puluhan -Ie- Ratusan lingkaran sihir terelease dan itu semua mengarah pada Kushina yang diam saja ditempatnya masih mencerna akan apa yang dilihatnya tadi mengenai bidak Raja yang ada pada tubuh Iblis kecil dihadapannya.

"Nona Kushina."

Sebuah teriakan dari Queen-nya -Cleria Belial- dari arah belakang menyadarkan Kushina dari lamunannya. Mata Violet-nya menatap serius kearah ratusan lingkaran sihir yang memuntahkan laser-laser penghancur kearahnya.

Aura hitam dengan outline merah menguar dari tubuh langsing Kushina yang semakin lama semakin kental dan banyak. Kedua tangannya terangkat kedepan membidik Sheska titik-titik energi berkumpul membentuk bola energi sebesar bola basket.

Tembakan energi hitam ber-outline merah itu terus memanjang secara diagonal menghancurkan setiap laser yang dilaluinya dan berhenti pada lingkaran sihir yang terus memproduksi serangan berikutnya. Kushina segera memutar tubuhnya yang secara otomatis Power of Destruction-nya yang dalam bentuk tembakan itu ikut terbawa membuat laser-laser lainnya hancur berikut lingkaran sihirnya.

Langit di dimensi buatan itu kembali terhiasi ledakan. Getaran-getaran begitu terasa dikaki jenjang Cleria, gadis berambut putih keabu-abuan itu tahu kalau Kushina bisa dibilang berpengalaman dalam pertarungan karena dibandingkan dengan Sheska yang lahir sekitar dua tahun lalu, Kushina lahir seribu tahn lalu dimana saat itu gejolak antar fraksi akherat kian menunjukan tanda-tanda Great War ke-dua dimana perang kecil-kecilan sering terjadi.

Kushina yang dalam keadaan terengah dan bercucuran keringat segera berlari kearah Sheska yang memuntahkan darah segar, tak lama sinar kebiruan mulai menyelimutinya pertanda bahwa dirinya sudah tak sanggup ikut dalam game ini. Bidak raja kembali terlihat didada Sheska meskipun samar tapi Kushina yakin akan hal itu, terbukti dengan peningkatan energi Iblis milik Sheska.

Sinar yang berniat menarik Sheska menghilang itu karena dengan meningkatnya energi Iblisnya Sheska memiliki cukup energi untuk merelease sihir penyembuh membuat dirinya secara paksa lepas dari kondisi gugur.

Lingkaran sihir terelease di depan telapak tangan Sheska diikuti beberapa lingkaran sihir disisi tubuhnya. Sheska menatap tajam Kushina yang berlari kearahnya dan meneriakkan "KUKALAHKAN KAU, KUSHINA BAELLLL!"

Lingkaran sihir milik Sheska menembakan laser penghancur, gadis Belphegor itu kembali memuntahkan darah rasa pening kembali menyerang kepalanya menarik kesadaran kedalam tidur paksa (pingsan). Gadis itu menggeleng, dia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal seperti ini. Mereka telah menjanjikannya kenaikan peringkat dan masuk 20 besar. Dan dia tidak akan dicemooh lagi setiap dalam pesta Iblis bangsawan, para orangtua dari keluarga Belphegor tidak akan menyebutnya _**'produk gagal'**_ lagi.

Itu semua akan terwujud jika dia dapat mengalahkan Kushina Bael disini, di pertarungan terakhir si peringkat pertama.

Kushina membuka telapak tangannya kedepan tanpa menurunkan kecepatan larinya, energi penghancur berkumpul disana dan menembakkan laser-laser kecil menghancurkan laser-laser yang ditembakkan Sheska kearah dirinya. Kumpulan energinya memekat dan dalam satu hentakan tangan bola penghancur keluarga Bael ditembakkan kearah Sheska, ledakan terjadi menimbulkan asap debu yang perlahan menghilang menunjukan lingkaran sihir pelindung yang retak dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

Tangan kanan Kushina menusuk celah gunung Sheska cukup dalam, jemarinya mengambil sesuatu dan mencabutnya. Darah menyembur dari luka di dada Sheska membuatnya terselimuti cahaya putih-biru dan menghilang selang beberapa detik pemberitahuan kekalahan Sheska Belphegor terdengar diseluruh dimensi buatan.

 **[Sheska-Sama kalah, pemenang Game ini Kushina Bael-Sama.]**

Tubuh Kushina terjatuh tak sampai mengenai tanah karena Cleria dengan sigap menahan tubuh King-nya yang lemas. Kushina menatap kosong kedepan tak bicara sepatah katapun, bahkan saat lingkaran sihir membawa pergi mereka dari dimensi buatan ini.

 **.**

"...Dan setelah itu Nona Kushina dipanggil oleh para Tetua Great-King, dia lalu pergi ke dunia manusia bertemu Minato-San dan menikah sampai beberapa tahun kemudian dia dikabarkan meninggal oleh amukan Sekiryuutei." Tuntas Cleria dalam ceritanya.

"Ini... sulit dipercaya."

Ucap ragu Diehauser, bagaimanapun ini memang sulit dipercaya bidak Raja sesuatu yang cuma rumor yang tidak jelas keberadaannya. Tapi jika itu memang benar.. Diehauser mencium campur tangan para orang tua dibelakang layar.

Lagi-lagi sang Champion mengepalkan tangannya, saat informasi-informasi yang diterimanya menjadi sebuah kesimpulan.

"Apakah..."

Cleria yang menundukkan kepalanya tengah mengambar sesuatu dengan jari telunjuknya, menengangkat kepalanya menatap bingung kearah Diehauser. Terlihat jelas jika gadis itu rapuh, mental perlahan hancur seiring berjalannya hukuman penjara selama sepuluh ribu tahun dan itupun baru berlangsung selama 15 tahun.

"Hm, Die?"

Cleria memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan Diehauser yang tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Apakah, dipenjarakannya dirimu ada hubungannya dengan bidak Raja?"

Iris abu-abu sang Champion menajam sampai-sampai Cleria bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Hubunganmu dengan pendeta itu, dijadikan alibi untuk menangkapmu tetapi sebenarnya hal itu untuk menyingkirkanmu karena mengetahui tentang bidak Raja,'kan?"

Lingkaran sihir kecil muncul disamping telinga Diehauser sebuah pemberitahuan jika waktu berkunjung telah habis. Pemimpin keluarga Belial sekarang itu berdiri raut wajahnya kembali tegas selayaknya pemimpin.

"Tunggu saja, Cleria. Akan kubebaskan kau disini dan kubongkar kebusukan Iblis-Iblis tua itu."

Dan sang Champion menghilang dalam beberapa detik dari sana meninggalkan Cleria yang terdiam.

Kegelapan kembali datang keruangan itu, menjadi teman mutlak Cleria setelah berada ditempat itu.

 _'Nona Kushina.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dalam cahaya remang yang keluar dari Tv kecil diruangan itu, dinding batu yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin, suara berisik dari Tv meredam suara dari penghuni ruangan itu.

"Hmmph..."

Meskipun dengan tubuh yang ditindih, Kuisha masih bisa menggeliat. Rasa geli dan nikmat dalam waktu bersamaan akibat bagian sensitif-nya yang disentuh oleh pemuda yang menindihnya.

"Katakan lagi."

Suara itu... Terus memasuki gendang telinganya dan terus berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"A-Aku... Saira-uto...Samaaaaa."

Kuisha berteriak kencang saat sebuah benda asing memasuki bagian sensitif bawahnya.

"Katakan lagi, Kuisha!"

Jari pemuda itu bergerak menusuk-nusuk lubang milik gadis pirang yang ditindihnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang si gadis. Pemuda itu mengendus dan menjilat kulit leher Kuisha yang putih membuat tubuh si gadis makin menegang.

"Sa...Ruto-sama."

Sedikit lagi.

"Naru...to-sama. Naruto...-sama."

Tusukannya berhenti keringat mengucur dari tubuh keduanya.

Naruto mengecup kening gadis yang kini tertidur kelelahan. Deru nafasnya perlahan kembali normal menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kuisha, Naruto terduduk di kasur di samping Kuisha yang terus menggumamkan namanya.

 **[Berhasil, ya?]**

"Yup."

Naruto mengangguk puas ditatapnya wajah cantik Kuisha yang terlelap dipenuhi peluh. Beranjak pergi namun terhenti saat tangan kecil memegangi lengannya, Kuisha yang merasa jika Naruto akan pergi dengan tenaga yang tersisa memegang lengan kuat sang tuan lemas.

Diam. Dua bola mata biru Naruto beradu tatap dengan mata biru Kuisha.

"Naruto-sama~"

Menyebut namanya dengan sensual darah Naga Naruto yang mengalir tenang kembali sedikit bergolak, tangan kirinya bergerak membelai surai pirang si gadis lalu turun kearah pundak dan berakhir di dadanya. Memainkan benda bulat milik Kuisha tangan Naruto sedikit menekan puting Kuisha yang tertutup kemeja putih yang dikenakannya kemudian jarinya naik kearah bibir mungil menggoda gadis Iblis Abaddon.

"Mmhh."

Kuisha segera melumat jari tangan Naruto menggigit-gigit kecil lalu mengulumnya kembali memberi sensasi geli dan enak diwaktu bersamaan keseluruh tubuh Hakuryuukou itu.

"Baiklah, itu sudah cukup Kuisha."

Menarik jarinya membuat desahan tak senang dari mulut Kuisha.

"Kau perlu istirahat Kuisha, mari lanjutkan lain waktu."

"Umm."

Mencium bibirnya agak lama dan mengucapkan selamat tidur Naruto keluar dari ruangan tempat Kuisha berada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Berapa banyak feromon Naga yang pakai?]**

"Eee, subete." Jawab Naruto polos.

 **[HAH?! Apa kau gila sampai memberikan semuanya? aku tak heran jika wanita itu bakal super posesif padamu, Naruto.]**

"Ahh, Albion-kun. Bukankah itu yang kuincar? meskipun dia Queen Sairaorg tapi dia terpaksa karena suatu hal. Lagipula aku cukup tertarik padanya."

 **[Baiklah itu terserah padamu. Selama itu menghancurkan Great-King aku ikut.]**

Tersenyum kecil Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

 **.**

"Hee. Aku harus ke jepang? bareng Kiba?"

"Itu benar, kalian berdua harus mengumpulkan data tentang Naga-Naga kuno disana."

Kabuto asisten Orochimaru itu menekan kacamatanya yang melorot, dia baru saja memberikan rincian misi untuk Naruto dan Kiba.

"Haaa'iii."

"Yosh, aku akan membeli banyak Galge dengan Milf yang banyak muahahahaha."

Kabuto menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Naruto. Mata biru itu menatap lekat-lekat kata yang paling mengusiknya. 'Bael' nama itu sudah cukup memicu kemarahan dihatinya.

"Aku ambil."

Kilatan dimata biru dapat dilihat oleh ketiga temannya dan sang kakak.

"Tak perlu ragu meminta bantuan, oke."

"Hn, jangan sok keren."

"Selama ada Milf aku akan selalu ikut."

Ketiga temannya mengatakan itu dengan percaya diri, walaupun yang akan mereka lawan adalah sekumpulan Iblis se-usia zaman manusia sendiri.

"Yah, aku tahu."

 **[Kau punya teman yang peduli.]**

 _'Berisik.'_

 **[Waaa, disini banjir kau nangis ya? ngehehe.]**

Kabuto tersenyum melihat ikatan kuat ke-empat pemuda didepannya, empat bocah yang kehilangan orang tua-nya dan mengalami hal sulit hanya karena darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya kini menjadi pemuda yang kuat.

 _'Adik-adikku sudah dewasa.'_

 **.**

"Jepang!"

Matanya menatap sekeliling dengan berbinar.

"Jepang!"

Matanya menatap lekat sekumpulan Onee-san yang memakai Yukata lengkap dengan kipas ditangan dan kaki yang memakai bakiak.

"Milf-guuhh."

Cucuran darah keluar dari hidung Kiba kebiasaan aneh yang cuma bisa kau temukan di anime-anime bergenre Ecchi dan Hentai yang dia ketahui memenuhi memory HP dan Laptop milik Kiba.

"Dinginnya."

Naruto merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya, meskipun dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Iblis dan Naga entah kenapa angin dingin ini cukup membuatnya menggigil.

"Ada yang aneh, sekarang ini masih musim gugur kenapa anginnya begitu dingin."

"Hng? apa maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang baru bangun dari kubangan darahnya.

"Anginnya Kiba, begitu dingin seperti saat musim dingin di Kutub Utara padahal sekarang musim gugur." Jelas Naruto dan Kiba ber-oh ria.

 **[Aku merasakan energi Naga!]**

 **"Dimana Albion?"**

 **[Sekitar 100 KM dari kirimu.]**

"Oke, ayo Kiba saatnya berburu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oshu, Wsa Krisna-desu. Minna-san genki? kalo saya baik-baik saja.**

 **Jawab Review dulu :**

 **A : sekki38**

 **eto...bukankah iblis di anime high school dxd kalau mati jadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang dan gak ninggalin jasadnya...?**

 **Q : Ng? rasanya saat membaca Novel-nya, saat ORC melakukan perburuan Iblis liar ada kata "Membuang Jasad" jadi gak seperti yang kamu kira memang setelah mati Iblis akan masuk ke kehampaan kagak ke surge atau neraka (lagi) kayak di fic sebelah. Di anime-nya semua berakhir dengan dimusnahkan oleh kekuatan Rias, jadi "Iblis mati langsung jadi debu" itu enggak ada dan entah siapa itu yang buat.**

 **A : Ae Hatake**

 **Manteb lah battelnya..**

 **Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan pada Kuisha?**

 **Q : Memanfaatkannya bung.**

 **A : Ashuraindra64**

 **Apa issei disini kekuatannya sama kayak di LN dxd,maksudnya apa great dan ophis akn memberi kekuatan mrk pada isse?i**

 **Q : Jika yang kamu maksud Triania mode, maka mungkin iya bakal dipake tapi bakal saya buat sesuai versi saya. Dan soal Great Red dan Ophis kayaknya enggak, dengan dimilikinya ascalon dan sebagai half-Da tenshi eksitensi Issei bakal saya buat lebih mengerikan.**

 **...**

 **Yo, Tujuh bulan gak Up kurasa jika diitung dari update-tan di fandom NarutoxLove Live. Tapi saya balik lagi dan... fic ini gak mungkinlah di discontinue-in.**

 **Hmm, adakah reader lama di fandom laknat ini? masih setia mengikuti kemunculan fic-fic** _ **'itu'**_ **? Chap ini hanya membahas masa lalu Kushina yang menjadi alasan kematian-nya...**

 **Well, bingung mau ngomong apa jika ada pertanyaan bisa ditulis di kolom review..**

 **Wsa Out~**


	6. chapter 6

Title :

Dragon Revenge

Disclaimer :

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi

Story By :

Wsa Krisna

Rate :

M

(Kata kasar dan kotor yang lupa dicuci :v)

eh ada lemon lho~

Genre :

Misteri, Supernatural, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Warning :

AU, OOC, Super-strong, Adult scene, S-M, Gore, Death-chara, etc.

Arc I : Dua Naga Langit : Santai

["Jika dipikir lagi, ini bukan energi Naga."]

Kata-kata Albion sudah cukup membuat Naruto yang tengah 'mengudara' mengalami kecelakaan udara dan sontak membuat Kiba yang menumpang (memegang) pada kakinya berteriak nyaring.

Arara, Werewolf-sama ternyata takut ketinggian eh?

"Jika aku bisa pakai Sky Walk, aku pasti tak akan menumpang padamu, maniak dada."

"Berisik."

'Lanjutkan Albion.'

["Ahaha, ini memang bukan energi Naga, tapi ini tetap akan memuaskan hasrat bertarungmu."]

'Uh?'

["Longinus bung! dan bukan satu, tapi tiga fuhe, si bocah tempest dan hm~ Lost Dimension dan putri es itu."]

"woah."

Wajah Naruto berubah sumringah, ahaha tiga pemilik Longinus dia bilang? itu luar biasa.

"Kiba, tiga pemilik longinus adalah buruan kita sekarang."

"Roger~" "Selama ada kakak cantik sih."

Tambah pemuda serigala itu, membuat Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Hehe, itu pasti."

""Wahaha.""

.

.

.

Hal yang pertama dilihat Naruto dan Kiba adalah pilar-pilar es, lusinan pohon yang roboh dan terbakar. Dilangit gumpalan awan hitam dengan petir menyambar menambah ketegangan pada pertarungan yang sedang terjadi.

["Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang tak mengenakan disini."]

'Maksudmu?'

["Belakang Naruto."]

Mendapati peringatan dari Albion Naruto segera menengok kebelakang dan mendapati bilah pedang berwarna merah terayun mencoba menebas punggungnya.

Berpikir cepat, Naruto segera menendang Kiba yang memegangi kaki kirinya membuatnya terjatuh ke hutan dibawahnya dengan wujud Werewolfnya tentu saja.

Bang!

Sayap putih mekanik dari Divine Dividing memblokir serangan pedang kearahnya, meskipun begitu rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuh Naruto.

["Jauhi itu, itu senjata pembunuh Naga."]

Naruto menendang sebuah (pijakan) lingkaran sihir putih didekat kakinya. Dengan sayapnya yang terentang pemuda Namikaze itu memandang kearah pelaku serangan tiba-tibanya.

"Phew."

Seorang Swordman berambut putih membuang nafas yang ditahannya, kemudian menatap Naruto dan menampilkan seringaian.

"Ohoho, seorang Hakuryuukou dan yang dibawah, seorang Werewolf. Menarik!"

Mata biru Naruto menyipit, orang didepannya berambut putih walaupun bukan masalah hanya saja

"Gaya berpedangmu sedikit mirip dengan Exorcist Gereja."

Adalah itu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Swordman itu hanya menampilkan seringai biasanya, "Yah, soalnya aku mantan Exorcist sih!" katanya santai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami sedang melakukan peperangan disini. Jadi, dilarang melintas dan memotret disini, oke?"

Swordman itu mengatakannya dengan sedikit gurauan, tapi yah karena tujuan Naruto kemari untuk berburu pengguna Longinus maka

[Vanishing Dragon : Balance Breaker]

Dia tak perlu menuruti peringatan ini'kan?

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga kalian para Naga memang tak tahu malu ya, suka sekali ikut campur pertempuran orang lain."

Swordman itu yang anehnya melayang atau mungkin tidak karena dia berpijak pada lingkaran sihir yang semakin lama semakin melebar menciptakan sebuah arena bertarung. Oke, mari ikuti gaya bertarungnya. Naruto yang melayang segera turun dan berpijak pada lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Namaku Siegfried keturunan dari Siegfried si Dragon Slayer dan merupakan seorang pahlawan. Dan sebagai seorang swordman dan keturunannya, aku ingin menapaki jalan yang sama sepertinya."

Swordman itu yang kita ketahui bernama Siegfried dan merupakan keturunan pahlawan Siegfried yang memberikan jantungnya pada Homunculus Sieg-ah bukan lupakan.

"Namikaze Naruto."

"Singkat sekali, tapi tak apa."

Siegfried mengangkat pedang merahnya kearah Naruto dan memasang kuda-kuda seorang Swordman. Ah, pedang merah beraura menjengkelkan itu.

"Hehe, pedang ini adalah pedang yang dipakai Siegfried untuk membunuh Raja Naga Fafnir, Pedang Balmung atau lebih banyak disebut Gram." Jelas Siegfried, menjelaskan asal-usul pedang beraura menjengkelkan tersebut.

"Bukan Ton? gak pake Kilo ya?" Gurau Naruto.

"Enggak." Balas Siegfried dan langsung melesat menggunakan kecepatan dewa-nya memulai serangan pada Eksitensi berjuluk Kaisar Naga tersebut.

Disaat Naruto akan memberikan tendangan kearah kakinya, Siegfried segera menghindar sedikit kesamping kemudian mengayunkan pedang Gramnya kepada Naruto yang ditahan dengan sebuah perisai es dari telapak tangannya.

Membuat sebuah tombak es Naruto menggunakannya untuk menusuk Siegfried yang menahannya dengan sebuah pedang lain yang diambilnya dari sihir penyimpanannya. Keduanya melompat mundur dan saling mengirim keinginan membunuh masing-masing.

"Wauw, kau lumayan juga."

Siegfried menyeringai jahil, kemudian mengendurkan kuda-kudanya seperti sudah tak minat melanjutkan pertarungan singkat keduanya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin terus melanjutkan pertarungan ini, hanya saja misi pengacauannya sudah selesai. Karena itu-"

Siegfried menyeringai telunjuk kanannya menunjuk kearah belakang Naruto dan melambai menghilang dalam sebuah kabut.

"-Berjuanglah."

[Divide] [Divide]

Cahaya dari sayap Divine dividing yang sebelumnya agak redup mulai mendapat cahayanya lagi bersamaan dengan tombak-tombak api yang lenyap dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

Naruto berbalik untuk melihat lawan (Target) perburuan dadakannya ini, membagi serangan itu hal mungkin namun membagi energi dari sebuah serangan kemudian menyerap setengah energinya, sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan namun pertarungan singkatnya dengan Maou Beelzebub memberitahunya jika dirinya masihlah awam dalam sihir.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil berputar ditangan kiri Naruto itu adalah sihir Naga ciptaannya yang memungkinnya untuk membagi dan menyerap energi serangan lawannya sedangkan tangan kanannya menyiapkan sebuah tombak es (lagi) dan bersiap melawan exorcist terkuat, Dulio Gesualdo.

"Ahaha, halo!"

Sapa Dulio diikuti dengan lusinan tombak api kearahnya.

Naruto kembali merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar, lingkaran sihir ditangan kirinya berputar cepat dan dalam detik berikutnya.

[Divide] [Divide] [Divide]

Lusinan tombak api itu lenyap seketika namun seperti sudah diketahui oleh Dulio dia segera menggunakan angin untuk meluncur kearah Naruto dengan sebilah pedang cahaya khas Exorcist diikuti lusinan tombak es-petir.

Benturan tombak es Naruto dengan pedang Dulio menghasilkan hembusan angin yang kuat. Sayap Divine Dividing segera bergerak menepis semua tombak-tombak milik Dulio menghasilkan bunyi ledakan dimana-mana.

Jika kau bertanya kenapa Naruto bisa menyerap energi serangan yang dibaginya, jawaban termudahnya adalah ini adalah gabungan dari teknik [Half Dimension] dan [Divide] milik Albion.

 _[Half Dimension] memungkinkan si pengguna menekan objek hidup atau mati yang dilihatnya dari dua arah dan membaginya dengan wujud yang sama tanpa menyerap energinya._

 _Sedangkan [Divide] adalah teknik untuk membagi dua kekuatan lawan dan menyerap setengahnya. Teknik ini digolongkan menjadi dua :_

 _\- [Divide] untuk membagi kekuatan lawan dengan syarat harus menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu (harus menunggu selama 10 detik untuk menggunakannya lagi dalam mode biasa -non Balance Breaker)_

 _\- [Divide] yang hanya membagi serangannya saja tak bisa menyerap energi yang dibagi karena teknik ini hanya merusak keseimbangan energi pada serangan._

 _(Penjelasan lebih lanjut di AN ya.)_

"Apa kau bagian dari kelompok Siegfried? kayaknya bukan ya?"

Ucapan Dulio lebih seperti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sehingga Naruto tak ambil pusing akan itu.

"Lalu, apa kau ada ikatan dengan Lavinia Reni? kayaknya bukan lagi-"

"Kami pernah kencan sepuluh menit."

Balas Naruto cepat, walaupun memalukan tapi itu kenyataannya.

[Fuhehe.]

'Albion, diamlah.'

"A-A, Wahahaha, kencan sepuluh menit? gyahaha, itu itu itu. Ahahahaha."

Tertawalah sepuasmu sialan.

Naruto memberikan tekanan lebih kepada tombaknya membuat pedang Dulio sedikit bergeser memberi ruang pada Naruto untuk melayangkan pukulan membuat tubuh Exorcist itu terdorong kebelakang.

Ice Make : Jail

Dari udara kosong muncul butiran es membentuk sebuah penjara mengurung Dulio didalamnya.

"Tunggu disitu."

Ucap Naruto, beberapa lingkaran sihir putih ikut bermunculan disekitar penjara es Dulio memperkuat penjara itu dan menahan kekuatan Longinus miliknya untuk sementara waktu.

"Ah, aku lengah."

Gumam Exorcist berambut pirang itu, tak lama kemudian dia mengeluarkan bungkusan permen lolipop-membukanya-dan mengemutnya dengan khidmat.

"Yasudahlah, aku'kan sudah berjuang."

.

.

.

"Huaaa!!!"

Adalah teriakan dari Kiba Inuzuka yang tengah berlari, kenapa? jawabannya adalah kumpulan orang berjubah yang membawa beragam senjata pedang cahaya, pistol dan tombak.

"Bukankah kalian cuma memburu Vampire? kenapa Werewolf juga kalian buru? huaaa!"

"Karena Werewolf adalah pelayan dari Vampire."

Jawaban itu keluar dari salah satu Exorcist barisan depan, dia beberapa kali menembakkan pistolnya.

"Jiah, kalian masih percaya hal itu? dengar ya, Werewolf tak pernah tunduk pada makhluk pucat yang cuma menghisap darah kayak nyamuk itu."

"Banyak alasan."

"Anjing lo."

"Gua serigala."

*

*

"Fuu."

Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir mungil menggodanya, salah satu punggung tangannya mengusap keringat didahinya. Salah satu tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal tua yang dia dan kelompoknya curi dari salah satu Gereja besar di Eropa.

"Haa~"

Menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya, perempuan muda itu kembali memutar memorinya saat dirinya didatangi oleh sekelompok orang menawarinya sebuah kerja sama yang menggiurkan dan berakhir begini.

"Uuu, kuharap Master Mephisto takkan marah jika tahu ini." Bisiknya pelan.

"Kurasa, Kakek Mephis akan menghukummu dengan menjeratmu dengan tentakel-tentakel hidup lalu menuangkan slime ketubuhmu Lavinia-chan."

Sebuah suara yang lumayan dikenalnya diikuti sebuah wajah (mesum) yang familiar muncul dari sampingnya membuatnya kaget.

"Kyaaa!"

Lavinia secara spontan menggunakan buku tua yang dipegangnya itu untuk menampar Naruto dengan keras.

"Aduh, ayolah ini aku? Naruto."

"Siapa?"

["Buahaha, seperti yang diharapkan dari kencan sepuluh menit. Fuhaha.]

'Albion, diam.'

Naruto yang muncul disamping Lavinia secara tiba-tiba berakhir dengan mendapatkan tamparan buku tebal dan tawa menjengkelkan Albion.

"Aku, Naruto. Kita pernah bertemu di China sebelumnya, itu lho saat Kakek Mephisto melakukan pertemuan dengan Orochimaru-Sensei."

Pemuda pirang itu mencoba menjelaskan tempat kejadian dimana keduanya bertemu saat sama-sama menjadi pengawal Guru masing-masing.

"Kita bahkan pernah makan jajanan China bareng." Tambah Naruto lagi dengan wajah sedih.

["Oh, Naruto-sayang. Jangan sedih ada aku disini, Fuahahaha."]

Ejekan Albion makin menggila.

"Hmm~."

Wajah Lavinia mendekat jari telunjuknya menenmpel pada dagunya pipi kanannya mengembung mencoba mengingat pemuda pemuda didepannya.

'Manisnya~'

["C-U-T-E, Cute."]

Naruto dan Albion sama-sama terpesona pada keajaiban didepan mereka. Dan entah sejak kapan Albion si Naga langit bertingkah seperti error seperti ini.

"Ah, aku tahu."

Akhirnya kau tahu identitas pelaku pencabulan pada banyak gadis, tante, mama dan nenek(?) yang sekarang berdiri didepanmu nona.

"Doragon-kun ja nai. Yang waktu itu bareng Sadako-sensei."

'Uwah, dia memanggilmu Sadako, Pedo-kun.'

Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

"Ahaha, panggilanmu padaku itu lucu juga, Lavinia-Chan."

"Arara, Doragon-Kun sudah tambah dewasa ya!"

Lavinia menepuk-nepuk surai pirang Naruto meskipun fakta jika Lavinia lebih pendek dari Naruto, itu karena Naruto sengaja merendahkan kakinya supaya gadis itu dapat memuaskan dirinya mengelus kepalanya. Tentu bukan itu saja alasannya kan~

'Woah, dulu pada angka 85,5 sekarang diatas 90an.' Mata biru Naruto fokus pada dua balon dibalik jubah penyihir yang sedikit compang-camping. Lalu pandangannya terarah kebawah

'Ukuran pinggang sedikit lebih kecil, kurasa akan bagus jika pada ukuran 58 lalu bagian pahanya hmm~ 87 kurasa sudah cukup, eh.'

["Mesum."]

*

"Ahaha, kau sampai segitunya hanya untuk mendapatkannya? Lavinia-Chan, kau benar-benar me-melepasnya."

"Yup, kamu mau lihat?"

Lavinia yang duduk segera berdiri kedua tangannya perlahan memegangi sisi jubah penyihirnya bersiap menariknya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya sekarang tidak menggunakan kain segitiga dengan tiga lubang itu.

"Glup."

["Glup."]

"Ara, Dragon-kun terangsang ya?"

Goda gadis penyihirnya tangannya segera membatalkan proses keajaiban yang sebentar lagi akan terlihat.

"Yah~"

Raut kecewa terlihat jelas pada wajah Naruto dan itu membuat Lavinia yang kembali duduk tertawa kecil.

"Ah, benar. Dragon-kun ke Jepang untuk mengambil data penelitian tentang Naga dari Lab kerja sama antara Organisasiku dan Organisasi Sadako-sensei'kan?"

"Yep, kenapa Lavinia-chan bisa tahu?"

"Umm, karena aku sekertaris dari Mephisto-sensei yang mengurus jadwal pengambilannya."

"Kalau begitu ini akan cepat. Bisa kita mengambilnya sekarang? kebetulan aku punya urusan lain."

Naruto berdiri dari batu yang menjadi tempat istirahat sekaligus mengobrol antara dirinya dengan Lavinia Reni, penyihir sekaligus sekertaris dari Organisasi sihir yang dibina oleh Mephisto Pheles Iblis legend yang namanya tercatat dalam sejarah.

"Sebenarnya tak masalah, rekan-rekanku juga sepertinya sudah berhasil mengelabui para utusan Gereja itu."

Lavinia juga ikut berdiri tenaga dan Mana miliknya juga telah pulih sedikit. Membersihkan sekaligus memperbaiki jubah penyihirnya yang robek-robek menjadi kembali baru, Lavinia memasang topi penyihirnya dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya keatas.

"Yosh, ayo berangkat."

'Apa dia akan melakukan gerakan Miruru, miru miru, gak ya?'

["Aku juga penasaran."]

Lavinia mulai menggambar formula sihir ditanah sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi.

"Untuk melakukan 'lompatan' teleportasi menuju Lab kami perlu simbol sihir tertentu untuk masuk kesana karena keamanan yang tinggi dan ampir seluruh Lab dan sekitarnya dipasangi perangkat sihir kelas tinggi. Bagaimanapun banyak pihak dari setiap Fraksi-Fraksi besar dan kecil yang menginginkan data-data penelitian dari kami."

Sambil menjelaskan Lavinia selesai menggambar formula sihir merapalkan mantra sekaligus mengirimkan sejumlah Mana pada formula itu yang bersinar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hmm, Iblis cukup membayangkan simbol-simbol sihir mereka untuk merealisasikan sihirnya walaupun sihir rumit memerlukan waktu dan pada akhirnya harus menggambarnya seperti penyihir umum lainnya."

"Well, kita sekarang bisa berangkat'kan Lavinia-chan?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Lavinia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya kepada Naruto dan berseru.

"Ayo, berangkat Dragon-kun."

'Eee, mirip kencan ya?' Pikir Naruto merona

["Kenapa malah kau yang parameternya naik? kau itu si penakluk sedangkan dia adalah targetmu."]

'Maafkan aku, Otoshigami-sama.'

Dan Naruto menerima uluran tangan itu meraskan sensasi lembut dan halus melangkah sedikit lebih dekat kepada Lavinia dan mencium aroma harum dari tubuhnya walaupun fakta jika gadis ini baru saja melakukan pertarungan yang membuatnya berkeringat.

'Tipeku banget.'

Tunggu dulu rasanya Naruto melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan diikuti Lavinia keluar dari sebuah gedung pertokoan yang merupakan bentuk dari penyamaran Lab penelitian dari organisasi sihir Lavinia. Mereka baru saja selesai mengambil data yang diinginkan Pedo-eh Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang menjadi salah satu alasan dia ke Jepang, alasan lain kau akan tahu nanti.

"Hmm, Mephisto-sensei bilang aku boleh mengambil libur. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan ya, Doragon-kun?"

"Ee, bersenang-senang?"

Lavinia yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto mendadak berhenti, kedua tangannya menyilang pada dadanya dan berteriak membuat orang-orang melihatnya, membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian dijalan itu.

"Doragon-kun no ecchi, kamu memang mengincarku'kan? dengan berpura-pura baik padaku."

Bisik-bisik disekitar.

"Eh? ya aku emang tertarik sih, tapi untuk bagian pura-pura itu-"

"Tuh'kan!"

Bisik-bisik makin keras.

"Eeehh, dengerin orang selesai bicara dong!"

Bisik-bisik berhenti Lavinia menatap serius Naruto.

"Untuk bagian pura-pura itu, itu mustahil. Aku serius lho nolongin kamu gak ada niat apapun."

"Doragon-kun." Ucap Lavinia dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan berlari memeluk Naruto.

Orang-orang kembali berjalan membiarkan drama dadakan tadi sebagai angin lalu.

'Dasar anak muda.' pikir para orang tua yang lewat.

.

"Hoah, lelahnya."

Naruto jaketnya pada sandaran sofa sedangkan dirinya berbaring disofa empuk apartemen sewaan yang disewanya mendadak. Sebenarnya Kabuto mengatakan jika dia sudah menyiap sebuah tempat tinggal sementara baginya dan Kiba selama di Jepang. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kesana karena suatu alasan, alasannya adalah

"Fuahh, segarnya setelah mandi. Dragon-kun apa susu yang kuminta udah kamu belikan?"

Tanya Lavinia yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tentunya dengan selembar handuk menutupi tubuh dari dada sampai paha.

[Susunya'kan menggantung didadamu."]

"Oh, aku taruh dikulkas, Lavinia-chan."

"Ah, ya. Arigatou ne."

"Hmm."

Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya, tidur disofa juga tak masalah selama dirinya nyaman itu bagus. Kulit dahinya mendadak merasakan sebuah benda dingin seperti rambut yang basah dan dari balik kelopak matanya dia merasa jika cahaya lampu ruangan itu terhalangi sesuatu.

"Kamu gak mandi?"

Suara lembut yang menaikkan gairah dan tentu saja aroma tubuh perempuan dewasa yang baru mandi dengan mudah ditebaknya.

"Gak ah. Malaes." Balasnya cuek.

"Iih, jangan gitu dong."

Tangan Lavinia mencubit kedua pipinya, menggerak-gerakkannya, menusuk-nusuknya sesuka hati dan terakhir tangan itu tertangkap oleh tangan Naruto dan dalam sekejap menarik tubuh si gadis kedalam dekapannya.

"Kyaa, Dragon-kun."

"Hmm."

"Dragon-kun, kamu janji gak bakal ngapa-ngapain aku'kan?"

"Ee, cuma meluk gak papa'kan?"

"Uuu, tapi aku belum pakai baju."

"Justru itu bagian menariknya."

"Dragon-kun."

"Ah."

Lavinia terdorong dari dekapan Naruto dan berdiri menatap Naruto dengan mata berair, sedangkan Naruto dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan membelakanginya mengacak-ngacak rambut belakang.

"Gah, tinggal seatap dengan seorang gadis cantik dan seksi seperti mana mungkin tidak menaikkan gairahku. Lagipula, kau sendiri setuju saat kuajak kemari."

"Eh, itu-"

"Hmm, oke, oke. Kupikir ini juga terlalu cepat untuk kita yang baru mengenal dekat dalam sehari."

Ucap Naruto, berjalan menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Lavinia yang termenung.

["Eh, itu baik?"]

'Hmm, dengan membuat kenangan bagus pada hari ini dan membuat si target menjadi merasa bersalah karena suatu hal...'

Naruto melepas kaus lengan panjang dan celana jeans-nya sekalian sehingga sekarang dia hanya mengenakan boxer orange-hitam. Kemudian dia berbaring di ranjang yang cukup menampung dua orang (jika mereka berpelukan) dan menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pencahayaan remang yang merupakan pantulan cahaya dari luar jendela.

'...Dan ending yang kau inginkan akan terjadi, Albi.'

["Yah, setidaknya itu berhasil dalam sebuah fanfict."]

'Haha.'

Dan mata biru itu terpejam.

.

Dini hari

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya, sesuatu yang besar, hangat dan lembut. Dan jangan lupakan aroma wangi yang membuat nafsu Naga-nya naik.

'Lavinia.'

["Woah, secepat ini?".]

"Hei."

Salah satu tangan Naruto menggoyang bahu gadis itu, walaupun pencahayaan ruangan itu remang tapi mata terlatihnya bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang dikenakan gadis penyihir pirang itu.

'Baju tidurnya mirip yukata tapi bagian bawahnya lebih pendek. Seksi~'

Tangannya yang sebelumnya menggoyang bahu si gadis mulai turun kebawah kearea pahanya yang putih mulus.

'Hmm, lembut dan halus.'

"Uuuhh."

Bahakan suara desahannya terdengar menggemaskan dan menaikkan gairah Naruto tentunya.

"Dragon-kun."

Kelopak mata gadis pirang itu terbuka menampakkan mata biru menawan yang cocok dengan rambut pirangnya.

"Hei, Lavinia-chan. Kenapa kau tidur disini?"

Tanya Naruto, tentu saja dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus paha mulus si gadis.

"Emm, sebenarnya aku tahu Dragon-kun suka tubuhku."

'Itu memang benar non.'

Lanjut ngelus.

"Walaupun begitu, aku ikut-ikut saja saat Dragon-kun mengajakku ke apartemenmu."

'Aku merasa terharu.'

Tangannya mulai meraba ketempat berbahaya.

"Menurutku, Naruto-san orang yang baik jadi aku tidak akan keberatan ji-jika melakukannya dengan Naruto-san."

'Eh.'

["Panggilan padamu jadi berubah."]

"Lavi!"

"Y-Ya."

Lavinia yang sebelumnya menutup matanya karena malu akan perkataannya tadi kini menatap Naruto yang menatapnya serius.

"Aku ini sudah sering 'bermain' dengan banyak gadis bahkan aku pernah menyusup ke Vatikan hanya untuk bisa 'main' dengan Biarawati disana."

"E-eh itu."

"Aku bahkan sudah membuat belasan malaikat mendapat sayap hitam karena kelakuanku ini."

"E-eh eh."

"Apa kau masih mau 'main' denganku?"

"E- asal Naruto-san lembut."

Kata Lavinia malu.

"Aku suka yang kasar sih."

"Naruto-san."

"Oke, Oke. Kubuat selembut mungkin."

Naruto segera merubah posisi tidur dengan berada diatas tubuh Lavinia yang kini kedua matanya terpejam seperti anak kecil yang akan disuntik dan mencoba mengurangi sakitnya dengan menutup matanya.

"Eh, gak bakal sakit kok."

"Uuh."

["Oi, apa endingnya seperti ini?"]

'Ini aja, Albion. Udah gak kuat soalnya.'

Tangan Naruto mengelus kepala Lavinia lalu pada pipi putihnya yang kenyal sedikit bergeser pada bibir kecilnya yang manis menggoda lalu turun keleher.

["Gadis itu, bukankah seperti punya masa lalu yang menyakitkan?"]

'Menyakitkan seperti apa?'

["Seperti... Pernah diperkosa?"]

'Persekusi? itu cuma di Indonesia.'

["Pemerkosaan oy. Dan juga persekusi itu lain cerita."]

Tangan Naruto bermain-main sebentar pada sepasang gunung yang masih tertutupi oleh Yukata itu dan dia sesekali mencubit sesuatu yang lebih menonjol dari dua gunung itu.

'Dia'kan penyihir, bisa saja dia persekusi. Seperti nasib penyihir abad pertengahan yang dibakar atas nama Gereja'kan?'

["Huh!"]

Hanya dengusan khas Naga sebagai balasan kepada Naruto.

'Nanti kita tahu sendiri deh. Sekarang, saatnya makan~'

"Uuu, Naruto-san jangan mencubitnya ahhnnmmm."

"Kamu gak pake bra ya?"

"Eh, itu. Apa perlu?"

"Gak juga sih."

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas dada Lavinia sebentar kemudian turun pada are pinggang menggelitikinya dan terakhir kembali mengelus paha putihnya yang mulus.

Naruto menyeringai, dia baru saja memiliki ide untuk ronde pertama ini. Diam-diam dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari boxernya yang pastinya kalian tahu apa itu.

"Lavi, katakan 'Aaaa'."

"Aaaa-aghh."

Sesuatu yang mulai kita ketahui sebagai Excaliber atau Meriam-nya laki-laki itu memasuki mulut mungil Lavinia, menyodoknya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Hei, pakai lidah dan aw jangan gigimu."

"Uuuhhh...hhkk...Ugh-"

Memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, Naruto terus menghayati kegiatannya selama selusin menit dan berakhir dengan hantaman Excaliber atau tembakan Cannon Naruto yang err ganas?

"Hah~"

Naruto sedikit memundurkan pinggulnya memberi ruang bernafas untuk Lavinia yang kini batuk dan memuntahkan sebagian cairan putih yang ditembakan kemulutnya yang kecil.

"Uhh, hiks hiks."

"Eh."

Lavinia menangis, membuat Naruto melihatnya sedikit serius.

'Petunjuk kedua didapatkan.'

["Woi, sudah dua? yang pertama apa?"]

'Saat aku masih meraba-rabanya ekspresi wajah sedikit ketakutan.'

["Bukankah itu karena ini pertama kali untuknya?"]

'Enggak selalu.'

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu-"

"Katamu akan lembut."

Naruto terdiam mendapat bentakan keras dari Lavinia, niatnya cuma mencaritahu sesuatu siapa sangka akan seperti ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sudah sekian lama aku tak melakukan ini, jadi permainanku jadi sedikit kasar."

"Hiks hiks."

["Sekian lama mulutmu. Sebelum berangkat ke Jepang kau sudah melakukan delapan ronde dengan Kuisha. Belum lagi saat kau menunggu keberangkat pesawat di bandara, kau sengaja tersenggol seorang Milf turis, berpura-pura kesakitan dan saat kau diantar olehnya ketempat kesehatan bandara kau langsung melabraknya. Belum lagi di pesawat berapa Pramugari yang kau gauli coba?"]

Kepala Naruto langsung pusing saat Albion mulai menguraikan kejadian gila dilalui saat perjalanan ke Jepang ini. Dan lagi apa-apaan itu, bukankah si Naga ini mengatakan bila dia akan tidur waktu itu?

"Ah, oke. Selanjutnya aku akan lembut jadi menangis ya?"

"Uu, benarkah?"

Mata Lavinia berkaca-kaca dimana air mata itu siap meluncur kebawah membasahi pipi putihnya yang membuat Naruto tergoda untuk mencubit, mengemut, menjilat dan melakukan segala hal aneh difantasi S-nya.

"Ya, aku janji."

"Uumm, baiklah."

Menyeka airmata menggunakan lengannya yang tertutupi kain Yukata itu, Lavinia mencoba menelan sisa-sisa cairan putih dimulutnya seolah tahu langkah apa yang dilakukan Naruto kepadanya.

Yang tak lain sebuah ciuman dimana Naruto menuntun Lavinia untuk membalasnya. Sedikit demi sedikit keduanya mulai menaikkan tempo dan saat berciuman saja kurang cukup, Naruto menuntun salah satu tangan Lavinia untuk memegang Excaliber-nya yang belum disarungkan.

Awal-awal terasa kaku tapi lama kelamaan tangan lembut dan halus itu mulai lihai saat naik-turun memegangi Excaliber Naruto yang beberapa saat lagi siap menghancurkan Cawan suci Fuyuki dan membunuh E*ya S*rou-eh?

"Guh."

Kedua tangan kekar Naruto juga ikut menaikkan tempo perang pasangan pirang tersebut. Dengan sedikit kasar kedua tangan meremas dua gunung Lavinia yang membuat penyihir pirang itu semakin liar dan tak lama kemudian Excaliber mengeluarkan serangan terkuatnya namun serangan itu tak berhasil mengenai Cawan suci tapi setidaknya berhasil menyerang dua gunung besar Fuyuki dan membunuh si munafik Em*a S*rou Yes-eh?

"Uh uh uh. Naru-to-san, ti...me time ya?"

"Uh, iya deh."

Lavinia segera meraup udara sebanyak dan sepuasnya menghembuskannya dengan kasar dan mengulanginya lagi beberapa kali.

"Hmm."

Sambil menunggu waktu dimana Lavinia mengambil nafas, Naruto tanpa berdosa meremas-remas benda bulat didada gadis itu yang membuat si gadis mendesah dikala penarikan dan pengeluaran oksigennya.

"Uuu, Narutoh-saaannhhh."

"Eh, sudah ya."

Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu menyingkap bagian bawah Yukata yang dikenakan Lavinia dan mengarahkan Excalibernya pada Cawan suci Fuyuki dan seketika dia segera memasukkannya dan menunggu pedangnya itu menghancurkan dinding pelindung benda ilahi itu.

"Eh?"

Raut wajah Naruto segera terkejut namun kembali tenang. Sedangkan wajah Lavinia telah memucat entah karena kelelahan atau karena

"Maafkan aku."

"Naruto-san, maafkan aku."

"Huh, Lavi. Bukannya sudah kubilang aku ini si brengsek yang membuat kacau banyak perempuan dan kau tetap menerimaku? lalu kenapa aku tak bisa menerimamu? dasar."

"Hiks Naruto-saaaannn."

 _Dan singkatnya Naruto dan Lavinia melakukannya sepanjang malam sampai pagi istirahat dan melanjutkannya lagi sampai Lavinia bunting membuat Naruto menikahinya yang disambut haru oleh Orochimaru selaku Walinya yang juga merawatnya dari bayi, Kabuto selaku kakak yang mengajarinya membaca, menghitung, sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah dia anggap saudara sendiri._

 _Balas dendam sang Kaisar Naga berakhir ditengah jalan dengan ending yang membahagiakan._

 ** _Tamat_**

 ** _Becanda bro_**

 ** _TBC_**

Halo~ Wsa Krisna disini, Halo~ Reader-Readerku? penulis kacangan ini kembali lho~

Ooooiiiiiiiiii kalian kemana?

*

*

*

Saya kembali menulis #Horeeee

setelah sekian lama terpuruk #Horeeee

Setelah mengetahui fanfiction bagian fandom ini terpuruk semangatku bangkit #Yoshaaaaa

*

*

pertama-tama, update chap baru lewat apk ffn itu sulit sekali bung. ngambil bagian file nya doang yang susah mau lewat webnya kita orang pakai kartu tri jadi entah kenapa kita gak bisa buka akunnya. haah

eee apa lagi ya? oh

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang mendukungku untuk terus up! cinta kalian kuterima muach (hoek)

baik yang mendukung melalui review ataupun pm.. chapter selanjutnya kurasa proses kurasa (huuuu) yang akan di up dalam waktu dekat (mungkin) #huuuuu

yang penting aku gak ngasih harapan palsu'kan? bilang cepat update jika review/fav/fol dapat seginilah segitulah #ups

maaf lemonnya begitu, aku tak mau fanfict jadi bahan On*ni seperti fict lain :P

Lavinia? langsung love-love? yah, jika lihat film barat, ketemu-suka-main. Begitu.

dan kurasa untuk teknik baru Naruto gak bingungin kan? tadinya aku mau buat dia punya kankara formula Ajuka versi dia tapi... itu terlalu OP'kan? terlalu cepat juga'kan? jadi aku buat versi gampangnya yaitu perpaduan Half Dimension Divide. tapi energi yang diserap Naruto terbilang sedikit dan juga dia baru bisa membagi dan menyerap dari serangan yang masih terlihat memiliki ukuran biasa dan kecepatannya masih bisa dilihat oleh mata Naruto.

Untuk praktis teknik barunya, Naruto menekan serangan dalam sepersekian detik menggunakan half dimension kemudian membagi dan menyerapnya. Lalu, bagaimana Naruto menyerapnya? kan Divide tanpa menyentuh lawannya cuma merusak kestabilan energinya tanpa menyerap setengah energinya. Jawabannya anggap saja Half dimension adalah perpanjangan dari tangan Naruto atau lingkaran sihir kecil yang dia buat bertugas menghubungkan ruang yang dia bengkokkan ke penyimpanan energi pada sayap dipunggungnya.

Yah, kuharap teori diterima oleh bapak/ibu dosen sekalian :D

Ciao~


End file.
